Wise Man's Grandchildren
by Titanfall007
Summary: Naruto defeated Sasuke helping him turning a new leaf over. However, the cost of overtaxing his body. Naruto sank into the depths of the Vally of the End's lake. Their powers caused a rift between worlds to be ripped open. With Naruto sinking into the water disappearing. Pairings description in the story. No Harem this time sorry. Vote on who Naruto gets together with!
1. Wolford's Fox Brother

Wolford's Fox Brother

**Update 8/28/2019: I is the biggest dumbs of dumbs. I forgot to have the poll appear on my page ops! **

**Update: Poll is up! You guys have until chapter three to decide who! I also did get a Pm asked do you guys want me to add one more? I want to stay loyal to what I said. I would rather ask you guys first. For right now I will not add one if there is one person who says no. I won't do it, I want to keep my promise in not making it more than one. **

**Hello! TitanFall007 back with a new story! So! I finished an anime called Kenja No Mago. It translates to a Wise Man's Child! So, I am doing a Naruto crossover and eventually a Dragon ball maybe? I don't know yet. So, anyways I am taking this with two approaches. I think I will go with this one and let me know how you guys think it went. If it doesn't go as I thought, then I will go back and change a few things up. Now I will put a poll up, let me know who Naruto should be with. I keeping Shin with Sicily von Claude. So, since I always do harems and I keep doing harems or I fall for them. I will keep it strictly Naruto and whomever you guys vote for. So, here are your guy's options. **

**Maria von Messina, Alice Corner, Lynn Hughes, and Yuri Carlton.**

**Olivia Stone has a boyfriend, so I don't wanna break them up sorry. If I had a say… well, I technically do, but I am letting you guys decide. I will put them up after I post the first chapter. Just because it's me I preferably want Yuri. Well I mean common she waifu material. Anyways! Happy voting everyone and I hope you enjoy this story's first chapter! **

**This is the Sasuke Recovery Arc where he tries to leave with Orochimaru **

"**Sasuke! I will bring you back to the village! Even if I have to break every bone in your body! I will bring you back!" **Naruto yelled at his fellow teammate. Naruto at the time was fighting his best friend at the Valley of the End. He had a light red chakra cloak. It made him look like he had a fox appearance. His whisker's on his cheeks were darkened to have thicker lines. He had fox-like chakra claws along with his feet. His rear had a single chakra tail sticking out. His face bared fangs with his eyes being crimson red with black slits down the middle.

Sasuke grunted back, "I won't LOSE NOT TO YOU!" Sasuke had a transformation that turns his skin grey, lengthens his hair, and causes him to develop wings. His hand sparked to life with a Chidori that emitted black and white lighting in his hands.

Naruto growled in return as a Rasengan formed in his hand. It was purple as it swirled to life to dense chakra, **"As I said before Sasuke! You're my friend! I WILL TAKE YOU BACK!" **

Sasuke charged forward with his Chidori and Naruto jumped forward with his Rasengan. Their attacks smash into one another. It creates a dense black ball that encased their jutsus clashing. Then the mass of black energy fell inward on itself. With nowhere else for the energy to go but outwards. That attack shook the ground beneath them ripping reality apart.

Even though the two were strong and powerful, they were far beyond godlike. However, the beings or should I say ancient beings who resided in them. The clash of moves caused the sphere to implode and then explode causing all the energy forced inside outside. It was like compressing a rubber ball. However, the amount of energy built up inside, the energy whiplash outwards destroying the Valley of the End. Little did they know that the ground beneath them was had a weak barrier between one world and another.

Due to the immense amount of energy produced, condensed, and the pullback apart. Sasuke was found on the side on the ground unconscious. Naruto laid in the water motionless. Every damn muscle, bone, and twitch hurt like a bitch. He had no strength whatsoever and no energy to move his body. His chakra was empty for once in his life. With all the energy he has ever had. It was gone as he began to sink to the bottom of the lake. He looked up as he saw his world turn dark. The light from the top of the lake began to fade. _"So… this is how I die? Defeating my best friend, then sinking to the bottom of the lake. The one thing that we were taught to do… walk on water, but I can't even get up to move let alone walk on water. I wonder… will I see my mother and father then? Will I be free of this cursed past?" _Like that naruto passed out due to oxygen loss as he sank to the bottom. Little did he know he was swallowed up by a black warp in reality at the bottom of the lake.

Kakashi arrives minutes later as he landed next to Sasuke. He felt the immense amount of energy being produced especially on the last clash of their attacks. He looked down from a tree finding Sasuke barely hanging on to dear life. He just woke up from being unconscious realizing the dobe beat him._ "Naruto… you fool… your… your really a goddamn fool. Defeating me? An Uchiha elite? You really must care about me, you don't want me to walk down the path of revenge. You were the only one who understood my pain… the only person I could call my friend… no, my brother". _Sasuke slowly sat up as he felt something missing. He looked to his left realized his left arm was gone.

Kakashi landed as he began to quickly wrap bandages around Sasuke's missing arm. "Kakashi-sensei… I am sorry for the trouble I caused you and Naruto… I am sorry… I see that Naruto really and truly was my friend". Sasuke looked at the ground brooding how he was beaten by the dobe. However, Sasuke didn't feel that mad about it. He felt elated, he was defeated, now he has someone who he can call an equal. Someone who gives him a challenge and makes him want to get stronger.

"Pakkun look around for Naruto he must be here somewhere". Kakashi ordered his dog summoning's to search for his student.

Pakkun and pals sniffed for Naruto as they walk towards the water and over it, "Kakashi… he… he".

"He what?" Kakashi said worriedly.

"He is down there." Pakkun pointed down into the depths of the lake with his paw.

Kakashi's eyes widen, he threw off his Johnin jacket and dived into the water. He forgot to take a breath forcing him to come up and breath. He caught his breath and swam back down into the water, but he kept going and going. All he saw down there was darkness, emptiness. No shred of Naruto anywhere, _"No… he can't be". _Kakashi began to deny his student was down there. He swam back up and caught his breath. "He can't be."

Pakkun frowned, "I'm sorry Kakashi, but that's where his scent went".

Sasuke looked at Kakashi worried, "Naruto… where is he?" Sasuke looked upset.

"Naruto… he at the bottom of the lake". Kakashi cursed himself for not being faster. He swam back under this time trying to get to the bottom. He looked around in the darkness, it was almost impossible to see anything. He swam to the surface as he let a breath out, "I-I can't find him… he… he dead". Kakashi got out of the water. He sat on the side next to Sasuke as Sasuke's eyes were wide with tears.

"He… that fool… he… he can't be dead". Sasuke looked at Kakashi.

"Common, we need to report this to Sandaime Hokage… he isn't going to be happy". Kakashi felt gloom, upset, and he failed someone. He failed his sensei, Minato-sensei.

Sasuke was on Kakashi's back as he tightened his grip on Kakashi's back, _"I'M SUCH A FOOL! I-I GOT THE ONLY PERSON WHO UNDERSTOOD ME KILLED! I'm… I'm all alone now… I-I messed up… thinking nothing but power and revenge… the path that led me to get my friend… no, my brother killed". _Sasuke's eyes began to spin letting off a crimson glow with a flower petal-like pattern as his eyes began to cry blood.

* * *

**In the Portal **

**Mindscape**

Naruto was floating in the middle of nowhere unable to move. He was out for about five minutes as he woke up. He looked around wondering where he was. He looked at his right arm, it was cut and bruised up.

"**Damn you got your ass kicked". **A chuckled was heard as Naruto sat up.

Naruto looked around finding himself in his mindscape, "Hey! Nine Tails, what the hell happened! Why am I here?" Naruto asked.

"**Simple you brat, you and that Uchiha caused the rift between dimensions to rip open. You guys so happen to be releasing a ton of energy over a weak spot". **Kurama scoffed.

"WAIT! YOUR SAYING I'M IN A DIFFERENT WORLD!" Naruto was shocked.

"**Seems like it kit, you were swallowed into a hole before you drowned. So, I used my chakra to evaporate the water in your lungs… your welcome". **Kurama laid on his stomach using his paws as a pillow.

"Thanks, Nine Tails… okay you know if we're going to keep talking I should at least you know your name Dattebyao!" Naruto demanded.

"**Annoying brat… grrrr, it's Kurama. Don't think were on a name basis this means anything! I am not helping you with anything!" **Kurama shut his eyes, **"Get the hell outta here. Letting you use my chakra has made me tired". **Kurama kicked Naruto out of the mindscape.

Naruto woke up laying down, "Damn fox it's my mind he can't just kick me out… I swear". Naruto was floating in the middle of nowhere unable to move. He looked around wondering where he was. He looked at his right arm, it was cut and bruised up. He could still feel as, but then the barrier around him disappeared. He appeared in a forest with a bunch of trees. He stood up looking around as it was raining. He looked around, he knew for a fact that he wasn't in Land of Fire. Let alone in the world of the Shinobi. Then he came across a cabin in the middle of nowhere.

Naruto didn't have any idea or clue where he was. He had to rely on Kurama to heal him. Naruto limped towards the house. He had dry blood on his face, dry blood on his arm. Just about every bone and muscle ached of pain. Naruto made it towards the cabin as he knocked on the door. Soon after knocking a woman with pink hair opened the door. An old lady who wears a pair of glasses, a black robe and a pointed hat, and emits the aura of a "Witch." She looked down at him, "The hell happened to you?" The woman asked worriedly.

Before anything more could be said or be done. Naruto felt the fatigue taking over again as he fell over passed out. The woman saw this happen, "MERLIN GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Then an old man came running over to help her out.

* * *

** One Day Later **

Naruto woke up in bed as he was all bandaged up. He looked around as the room had a nice warm cabin feeling to it. It was as if the place was used to get away from society. He adjusted himself to sit up, he swung his legs over the bed. He felt his strength has returned to him and his pain was gone. He got up and saw his outfit was a pair of PJs very similar to his back in Konoha. He opened the door and began walking downstairs, he looked around finding two old people in the family room. There was a boy who had a Western-style countenance with black hair and black eyes with a rugged Japanese facial structure.

The old man had a typical look of an old man having a white hair and a long silver beard that overreach his neck. He wore a brown robe as if he was some magician or something like that. Naruto walked into the room with them alerted of his presence, "Hey there". Naruto smiled.

The woman and the old man were shocked, "How the hell is you up and walking around!" The old woman with pink hair shouted. She reminded Naruto of Sakura the pink-haired banshee he was still confused about why he liked her.

"Oh… I uh just heal fast". Naruto tried to lie.

"Cut the bullshit, no magic or person with magic can heal bones just like that!" The woman yelled.

Naruto deadpanned, _"Who the hell is this woman! MAGIC! THE HELL SHE MEANS MAGIC!" _Naruto was shocked. "Ummm pardon me for asking, but whom might you three be?" Naruto asked.

The woman let a sigh out and smiled, "My name is Melinda Bowen. This is Merlin and this is my grandson Shin".

Naruto gave a smile enviously back, "Cool and thank you guys for helping me. The name is Naruto… Uzumaki. It's nice to meet all of you guys!" Naruto gave them a hearty smile a smile that Shin would make. The aura he gave off was powerful and strong. Shin was just like that, they both seem hyper and strong.

"So, Naruto if you don't mind me asking where did you come from?" Merlin asked.  
Naruto began to rub his head, "I-I… came from a place far away from here. I was teleported after a really hard battle trying to save a friend". Naruto let a small smile out.

The woman who introduced herself as Melinda got up, "Well whatever battle you were in. You are not from his world. I don't know where you came from, but you aren't from this world". Melinda looked at Naruto narrowing her eyes.

Naruto was surprised she caught on that fast. Not just that she was even thinking of that. Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Honestly I don't really wanna talk about it. I thank you all for what you have done for me. I think I have troubled you all long enough".

Merlin stood up, "I wouldn't go out there if I were you. First of all, we have no idea who you are. If you're a threat we will have to kill you or turn you in. Tell us, who are you". Merlin asked.

Naruto sighed again, "What a drag". Naruto began summoning his inner Nara. Naruto began to explain himself from the world he was from. He explained he had Kurama the Nine-Tailed beast that was sealed in him. He told them how he an orphan and he had no parents since they died the day he was born.

"Naruto I can still see it in your eyes, there is more than you just growing up and being a ninja". Melinda saw right through Naruto. She could read his aura that he gave off, it was happy and caring. It was warm and welcoming, but something would have to trigger for him to be like this. Deep down in Naruto was a ball of hate, anger, and pure rage from his past.

Naruto grit his teeth, "I-I… I don't know about that". Naruto shifted his eyes to the side getting a look of certainty from Melinda thought she was right.

Shin walked up to Naruto, "So, you're like really strong right?" Shin asked.

Naruto nodded his head confirming Shin's assumptions, "Why do you ask?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you could show me what this ninjutsu and chakra you speak of. It sounds highly different from magic!" Shin smiled.  
Naruto had a smile appear on his face, someone was interested in him. It made Naruto have a smile on his face, "Sure! Let's go outside!" Naruto ran back into the room he borrowed. He slipped on his old raggedy clothes.

He walked out of the room as Malinda stopped him, "There is no way in hell, your outfit is like a kill me target!"

Naruto whined, "I like my outfit". Naruto complained.

"I think this suits you better". Melinda waved her hand as an energy ball surrounded Naruto.

Naruto was wearing a black long sleeve shirt that had a zipper in the middle. The sleeves went down to his wrists. He was wearing an orange short-sleeve coat. The coat had a rim that curved outward and up like a cone. The coat was all orange, but the rims of the sleeves and the very bottom of the coat had black flames on them. He was wearing tan ninja pants with his ninja tool pouch connected to his right thigh. He had the bottom of his pants tucked into his black shinobi opened toes sandals. From the side Naruto he finds his Leaf Headband. He puts it on his head smiling. "Thanks a lot, granny!" Naruto smiled.

"I'M NOT THAT OLD!" Melinda's eyes went white as she had sharp pointed teeth.

Naruto left his coat in the house as there was no need for it. He went outside with Shin as the two became very quick friends. Naruto and Shin went outside as the grandparents stayed by the door as they watched the two. Shin showed off his proficient magic skills as he was a very powerful mage.

Naruto smiled, he extended his arm out making sure his palm faces the sky. He swirled his chakra as he formed a Rasengan in his hand. "Woah! What's that!" Shin smiled.

"This is a jutsu called the Rasengan. I can teach it to you! As long as you teach me that weird blue fire magic!" Naruto smiled.

"Wait, doesn't that require chakra?" Shin asked.

"All living beings have chakra, one just needs to learn how to access it". Naruto smirked.

"**Hey, brat can you hear me?" **Kurama spoke up.

"Furball what's up!" Naruto smirked.

"**Damn you kid, anyways how about a deal. I'll teach you Fūinjutsu, I wasn't sealed in a damn Uzumaki for nothing. I learned a few things, maybe you can bust me out of this cage. If you keep your end of the deal up. I'll let you use my power. I see an opportunity that can help both of us". **Kurama spoke up.

"You got it!" Naruto let out a foxy grin.

"Who was that?" Shin asked.

"Oh! That's Kurama! That's the furball living in this!" Naruto lifted his shirt as he sent some chakra to the seal on his stomach.  
Shin was in awe, "Woah! What is that!" Shin asked.

"Its Fūinjutsu! It using chakra to allow a person to use written seals and chakra to store things!" Naruto was getting pumped. Shin was another really good friend, he was very and eerily similar to Naruto when it comes to reserves and strength.

Melinda sighed, "I swear if that brat becomes like you, I'll kill you". Melinda looked at Merlin.

"What are you talking about?" Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"Well, he seems like a good kid. He is an orphan Merlin, I think Shin could use a friend… maybe even a brother to help him with social skills". Melinda thought of also teaching Naruto of this world's teachings it had to offer.

Merlin smiled, "Well the kid has nowhere else to go. Well, maybe we have a Naruto Uzumaki/Wolford among us". Merlin smiled.

* * *

** Time Skip One Year **

Naruto and Shin were now thirteen years old. They were right now outside training together. Naruto had picked up the same level of magic like Shin picked up chakra. The two trained together, ate, and even modified their rooms to conjoin. Naruto was sharp when it came to magician it's understanding. If you can break the spell down to the very molecule you were using. You can elevate it further by pulling in the molecules. You create fire as strong as you want it. Naruto learned to concentrate that into a Rasengan.

Shin followed Naruto in Chakra learning to walk on walls, walk on water without the use of magic. He learned to use magic and chakra simultaneously just like Naruto. They were both mastering to become a strong knight as well as a mage. They were trained under Michel Collins. He has the looks of a considerably young man with green eyes and short blonde hair. As for his physique, although he didn't look macho, he wasn't thin either; he had a lean but well-built figure.

Naruto picked up the physic that Shin lacked, but Shin picked up for the brains for the operation. Naruto was smart, but Shin's rational and thinking was a lot stronger than Naruto. However, sometimes Shin's anger got the best of him. While Shin also had to study under Malinda, Naruto taught Shin to use shadow clones. So, when they dispersed any information they learned was sent back to them. Shin thanked clones, Naruto, and Chakra for that.

Naruto has also been mastering to control more tails of Kurama. Naruto has begun to work in Fūinjutsu thanks to Kurama. Naruto could only do so much with Kurama as he did the rest of his learning on his own. All in all, Naruto and Shin worked like a well-oiled machine. If need be they could separate and still perform without one another. It just an issue when you slap them together. They were a pair to be reckoned with, Merlin dubbed them the Wolford Twins. Even though they weren't blood-related or even look similar. Their habits, wants, desires, and personalities trump that.

* * *

** Time Skip October 10****th ****Naruto's 14****th**** Birthday **

Naruto has told Merlin and Malinda of his birthday and Shin knew when Naruto's birthday was without a doubt in his mind. For Naruto, this has probably been the happiest year of his entire life. Granted he was thankful for Kakashi, Ayame, Teuchi, and Jiji. They were the only ones who ever treated him like a normal person. Everyone thought of him as annoying of the demon. It was a place Naruto never thought would exist. He was happy, but his happiness was only to get even better,

Naruto was confused, "Why do you guys have to blindfold me again?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, you will see!" Malinda giggled worrying Naruto a lot. He was thinking it was more homework or that surprise test she made him take on magic. It was the same day as his thirteenth birthday!

Naruto waited as what it sounds like paper and shuffling, "Forgot to get a card?" Naruto retorted as he got a smack upside the head by Malinda.

"SHUT UP YOU BRAT!" She had a tick mark on her head.

"Owoowowow!" Naruto whined rubbing his head while letting a giggle out. Shin just shook his head chuckling with Naruto.

Soon they removed the blindfold as Naruto stared at Melinda and Merlin. He looked around confused as he looked down at the coffee table. What next had Naruto shocked as he read this certificate. It read as followed,

_**For the family of the Wolford, **_

_**Dear Wolford family,**_

_**We have heard your request from taking in an orphan. We have decided to go with your request and accept it. I **__**Diseum von Earlshide the king of Earlshide Kingdom, recognizes Naruto Uzumaki as the grandson of Melinda Bowen and Merlin Wolford and the brother of Shin Wolford. Please have Naruto Uzumaki sign on the line below, this country will recognize Naruto as a Wolford. **_

X_

Naruto couldn't believe what he was reading. His face was getting warm and heated, he felt his heart skip a beat. He felt… wanted… loved… and cared for. He looked up at them with tears running down his face. He had a real family, a family he can now consider his own. Naruto ran up hugging Merlin and Malinda as Shin got into the hug as well. Naruto felt like he was on top of the world with his new family. A family he has longed for, getting to wake up in the morning and getting to see his family. Going to bed knowing that they will be there, coming back from training that he had a family waiting there for him. Naruto felt as if his dreams have become reality. Naruto began to write his name quickly without any hesitation.

For Naruto, this is only the beginning.

**A/N: Alright! How is that? I hope the time skip was alright with you guys. Well please don't worry! I will be doing flashbacks with techniques I need to have to think of. So, I hope you all enjoyed! I know I enjoyed writing it! I hope I see you guys next chapter! See ya! ALSO! Don't forget to vote! Only one girl will be paired with Naruto! TitanFall007 OUT! **


	2. Attending a Magic School

Attending a Magic School

**Hello! Back with another chapter because I am liking this series myself. For now, the poll will stay up until I finish the third chapter. That was on my fault so, so I include everyone's vote after I closed the poll and then finalize the votes. If you did vote and you did put it in the reviews let me know so I don't count your vote twice. So, please don't lie. Making it as far as possible. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

** Time Skip Two Years **

Naruto and Shin were around at the dinner table. The two over the years have grown into fine young men. Naruto had a lean and muscular build as he stood at 6'1. He was very tall for his age; also very powerful. Shin stood at the height of 5'7 with a more lean build. "With this toast, I happily announce that Naruto and Shin both are mature young adults!" a middle-aged man who has a head of golden hair, sports a mustache, and has emerald-green eyes. He always wears very fine quality clothing and has a sense of style, charisma and has an aura of a capable company president. This man was Diseum von Earlshide, the king of Earlshide Kingdom. He officially made Naruto a recognized member of the Wolford family as well.

"I can't believe the two kids we see as our babies have grown up". Melinda held up her cup of whine smiling.

"It happens so fast even if we had Naruto for a few years. He feels just like a grandson like Shin is". Merlin smiled.

"Now that you two are men what do you guys plan on doing?" Diseum asked.

Naruto looked up at the ceiling a bit, "Well Shin and I have talked about it. I think we're going to the nearest city".

"After that, I don't know what to do". Shin looked at Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, you two can be anything". Diseum was confused.

"Well since you trained under Sir Merlin under himself you could join Royal order. You two also could be demon hunters". A lady in her early twenties who has a head of red hair and ties into a ponytail, and light-brown eyes. She always wears an armor that doesn't obstruct her movement and has a firm and slender body. Her name was Christina Hayden.

"Demon hunters, I didn't know they existed". Shin said surprised.

"Yes, actually there is a society called the Demon Hunter Society. There you can make rewards for victories". A plump man who has light-brown hair and eyes and has the kind of body that shows the dignity of a Merchant. His name was Tom Hague and he was a merchant.

"Or you two can be enchantment and selling magic gear. If not that you can find a girlfriend to help support you". Siegfried is a silver-haired good-looking man with blue eyes.

"Well, at least they aren't sick in the head to think in those terms". Christina looked at Siegfried disgusted.

"SAY WHAT!"

"DID I STUTTER!" They both had a dark purple aura with electricity clashing between their heads. They had white eyes as their teeth sharpened.

"You know it's a good thing that I taught you about money. I was surprised that you had no idea". Naruto shook his head, that was one of few things he wasn't going to let go from Shin

"Common Naruto, you know Merlin didn't teach me any of that!" Shin said an annoyed.

"Yeah, I can't believe you didn't teach Shin proper lifestyle and how to use the money! Good thing Naruto knew what to do!" Melinda spoke much to her annoyance about Merlin's habits.

"Whoops well, maybe I forgot to teach him some proper practices!" Merlin laughed, "However, it all worked out!" Merlin laughed.

* * *

** Scene Change **

They all appeared through a portal that Naruto and Shin made allowing every to teleport to a wide-open area. The vast open area was mountains with flatlands. "So, how did we get here again?" Diseum looked around shocked.

"Well, Naruto came up with the idea of teleportation. Shin researched it and learned to make a spell for it. While Naruto learned to use seals in Fūinjutsu much like putting a magical seal. It's very vast in use". Merlin explains happily.

"Wow, it can change society in the way transportation and way we think". Tom went on.

"What is more amazing is that Naruto and Shin mastered all the magic Merlin and I taught him. Naruto mastered the magic and spells within a month. Shin mastered them in two". Melinda went on.

"So, why were we brought out here again?" Michael asked.

"I brought you out here for our safety, I thought it be best without much things around. I saw this myself brace yourself, but you will want to brace for Naruto". Merlin smirked giving off a small internal chuckle. "Shin show them an attack spell. Naruto I want you then to perform that attack". Merlin smirked, "Treat this like a test".

"Sure, how about a fire spell". Shin closed his eyes and extended his hands out. An orange seal appeared unearth him with blueish purple flames that sparked to life. He put his hand up with a blue flame appear in his hand. _"First visualize the flames and then create a spark. As long as there is oxygen there it creates a small flame"._

"Wow, I have never seen such a pale blue flame before!" Siegfried said in awe.

"_Isolate more oxygen than hydrogen encases the mixture and sealing the surrounding air. Then ignite it at the flashpoint on impact!" _The flames around shin were focused on his hands as he trusted forward firing the attack. The flame went shooting as it made contact with the ground. There was a large explosion that sent shockwaves and airwaves causing everyone to stand their ground. Left in the mushroom cloud was purple lighting sparks and then a large ditch in the ground.

"Well, that's all I got right now. What's wrong with you guys!" Everyone except Naruto and Merlin were cowering in fear and shock.

Melinda sighed, "Everyone gets behind Shin, Merlin and I. Naruto you going to do what I think you are?" Malinda looked at Naruto.

Naruto smirked, "You bet I am Dattebayo!" Naruto walked ahead as the three mages including Siegfried and Christina pitching in to help with the barrier.

Naruto learned to use his magic along with his chakra. Doing what Shin did by using his magic to help stabilize his chakra. Naruto's body leaked a golden chakra that everyone felt that was powerful. His body was on fire with his eyes being orange but staying circles. Shin was strong, but Shin could sense Naruto was a lot stronger than Shin. Possibly stronger than Merlin and Melinda combined. Naruto began forming a Rasengan at the center of his body. A purple circle appeared which was magic as Naruto put an enchantment on his attack. He made a sealing enchantment to stop it from falling apart on itself. The ball had to be about the size of a soccer ball. "How can that small thing do more than what Shin did?" Michael said confused.

Shin said, "Don't underestimate that attack. That attack is one of the strongest and most destructive jutsu Naruto has".

Naruto kept spinning the dense chakra attack as he put a mixture of 8:2 of positive black chakra. It grew and grew as Naruto held it in his hand. He smirked **Tailed Beast Bomb! **Naruto threw it with his raw physical strength along adding wind chakra and magic to toss it and guide to where he wanted it to go.

The bomb went flying towards the horizon where the mountains were. They waited a few seconds as it hit into the mountains causing a four hundred meter explosion to shake the very earth they walked. Everyone casting the shield spell were putting everything they had into it to keep it from breaking. Granted they wouldn't be hurt that much, but they would go flying. The attack blew up with a spinning bubble of pure power. When it finally dispersed and the dust settled. There was nothing left but flat ground. Naruto smirked as they put the barrier down as he looked behind at them, "What".  
"WHAT IN THE HELL!" Melinda began shouting at Merlin.

"WHAT!" Merlin was scared as Melinda began shaking him.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! THAT WASN'T THE JUTSU I WAS THINKING OF!" Melinda was pissed.

"Granny calm down your heart!" Naruto tried to calm her down.

"DON'T YOU GRANNY ME! YOU'RE THE CAUSE FOR MY HEART ISSUES! I SWEAR YOUR WORSE THAN MERLIN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO USE RASENSHURIKEN! WHEN DID YOU LEARN THIS!" Melinda yelled at Naruto.

"Uhhhh yesterday." Naruto let a small laugh out. Everyone who witnesses Naruto's attack were scared shitless. Naruto's attack was by far so much more powerful than any magical spell anyone could come up with. Shin can't even make the Tailed Beast Bomb without a Tailed Beast.

* * *

** Scene Change back at the House at the Dinner Table **

"Well, I must say with those two together with this much power. It would upset the balance between the nations". Diseum said worriedly.

"It would spark conflict". Michael went on.  
"It would spell disaster which is why I think Naruto and Shin were to attend at the magic academy to learn the world. How much have they left and learned the world?" Diseum went on.

"It sounds like you want to use my grandsons for your country purposes". Merlin said angrily.

"I would never involve my nephews in my countries affairs. I see them as a family so I could never use them for our nation's disputes". Diseum went on.

"Hold up you want me to attend this academy?" Naruto began to feel a headache coming on.

"Yes, for you and Shin to attend will help you to get a better idea of what this world is like. Since you hardly ever leave this area it be good to get outside communication. Talk with other kids your age so it's not just you two all the time". Diseum had his hand on his chest.

"I think it sounds good". Merlin put his hand on his beard. "What do you think of it Naruto? Shin?"

"I think it sounds like fun". Shin smiled.

Naruto thought about it, "Sounds like fun to me. I guess if Shin goes I'll go". Naruto looked at Shin as he seemed happy about it.

"My Nation's magic academy has no influence from the nobility. It has a merit system so you have to take an entrance exam to get in. However, I feel you two will make it in no problem". Diseum looked at the two to reassure them that they would like it.

"I'm confused here what do you mean by my Nation?" Shin spoke up. Naruto was a bit confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry I never full introduced myself to you two". Diseum stood up, "My full name is Diseum von Earlshide. I am the monarch of the Earlshide Kingdom". He stood up introducing himself.

"WAIT YOU'RE THE GUY WHO SENT US THAT CERTIFICATE THAT MADE NARUTO A WOLFORD!" Shin stood up, _"MY UNCLE IS ALSO THE KING!" _

Naruto stood up shocked, "Wait what about big sis Chris and big bro Sieg!"

"I am a member of the royal guard. I am an escort for the king". She smirked.

"I am a veteran magician with the court magic division. I am also here to escort the king". He smirked.

"What! No way! Big sis Chris I can see but I cannot see Sieg!" Naruto spoke up.

"I agree with Naruto with that one". Shin was shocked.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!" Sieg said angrily.

"At least we can agree on a few things". Chris let out a small laugh while folding her arms.

"keep on running your mouth!"

"Oh yeah! I intend to!" The two began arguing.

"Wait what about you?" Naruto looked at Michael.

"Oh, I've retired actually, but was Knight Commander of the order". He smirked.

"You have taught them nothing of this world have you?" Melinda raised her eyebrow at Merlin.  
"My mistake." Merlin had a sweat drop going down his head as his eyes turn to comical horizontal slits.

Naruto stood up as he walked over towards Diseum. Diseum looked at Naruto confused, "What is it Naruto?" He asked.

Naruto hugged Diseum shocking Diseum, "Thank you… thank you for allowing me to be part of this family. When I was sent that document to be recognized as a Wolford family member… I was elated and so ecstatic about it. Thank you".

Diseum smiled rubbing the back of his blonde nephew, "It was my pleasure Naruto". Diseum smiled.

"That reminds me, Diseum why is the king in my grandfather's house anyway?" Shin asked.

"Well did your grandpa tell you about the Demonoid that he defeated?" Diseum asked.

"Yeah." Shin nodded his head.

"Well, that Demonoid left nothing but death. Two squads fallen with two cities wiped out off the face of the map. As the prince ignored all orders and went to fight to defeat the demon". Diseum explained. "Melinda and Merlin were so graceful and powerful when they fought. Since then we have been the greatest of friends". "I also like coming here to bellyache about work".

"Bellyache!" Shin said shocked.

"You learned that I am a king, but you aren't treating me any differently". Diseum smiled.

"Well, I was never taught me proper royal etiquette. What also is weird that they formed a party together". Shin said shocked.

"Yeah, I can't believe they used to be at a party". Naruto was shocked.

"Actually they weren't just in a party together. They used to be husband and wife". Christina spoke up.

"What." Naruto's and Shin's face went blank.

* * *

** Time Skip Half a Month later **

"So grandpa what is the house like?" Naruto asked.  
"Well… I think it's large… I don't remember". He let a small laugh out.

"Granny I am glad you decided to stay with us". Shin smiled.

"Well somebody has to look out after you two. If I don't then you will turn into this guy over here". Melinda said with some annoyance.

Naruto and Shin let out a small laugh as they arrive at the gate walls, "Please show me your identification please".

"Will this do?" Merlin and Melinda show the guard their IDs.

"WHAT NO WAY! MERLIN THE WISE MAN AND MELINDA GURU" HE shouted.

A large mob of people starts running towards the carriage, "I'm sorry but could you please hurry this along". Merlin deadpanned.

"Oh yes! I am incredibly sorry! Might whom the young masters be?" The guard asked.

"The blonde one is Naruto Wolford and the other one Shin Wolford. Melinda and my grandchildren". Merlin stated proudly.

"MASTER NARUTO AND SHIN!" The guard shouted.

The crows shouted Naruto's and Shin's name as they hurried along.

* * *

** Scene cut to the Mansion **

They walked up to the mansion, "Wow it's bigger than the Hokage's tower". Naruto looked at it shocked.

"Really? I thought the leader of the village would have a large place". Shin looked at Naruto curiously.

The doors open as there are maids and butlers at the read, "Welcome home Master Merlin, Shin, and Mistress Malinda".

"Hi there". Naruto felt uncomfortable being called a master.

"Why are they calling us by master… it's so weird". Shin rubbed the back of his head.

"Why don't you two look around the city. I think we can handle things here". Merlin told himself that the Diseum sent them after knowing were moving in.

Before they left Shin put on a white long sleeve shirt with a red vest. He wore dark green pants with black boots that came up just below his knees. Naruto was wearing the same outfit he received when he was younger. Malinda just made the outfit bigger for Naruto to fit into. Naruto also grew his hair out as it had a wild look to it. The hair on the side of his face came down longer. He resembled Minato a lot, the only difference was his whiskers. **(A/N: Naruto's outfit is the cover page for this story!)**

Naruto and Shin began walking around as Naruto finished paying for an apple for the two of them. They walked around talking in the new scenery. There were lots of buildings and people, with many street marketers. After a few more hours of looking around, "I think we're lost Naruto".

"Shin, you forgot we can teleport back home right?" Naruto deadpanned.

"Oh right". Shin smiled.

"I thought you were supposed to be the smart one". Naruto nudged Shin at the side causing the two to let out a laugh.

They were walking down an alley as they heard a, "Please let us go!" "Get away from us you creep" Two different female voices shouted.

"Stop with the harsh words. We just wanna have some fun". The guys smirked.

Naruto smirked, "Finally something to do!" Naruto began walking towards them in an orderly fashion, "Hey dumbasses why don't you leave them alone! How about you pick on something your own size". Naruto smirked.

"Who do you think you are?" One walked up to Naruto.

"I be he thinks he is a hero!" The next one said annoyed.

"We're the heroes! We fight every day to keep the demons away!" The one with short blonde hair and gray hair shaved on the sides.

Naruto yawned, "Well if you hunt demons, why not fight me. I might just be what you guys are looking for". Naruto smirked.

Shin walked up, "Really again with that? You know you use your past as some name for yourself". Shin walked past the guys.

"Shut up Shin! You're no fun! I can't change my past, so I might as well make the most of it!" Naruto smirked as he lunged forward punching the guy in the face.

"WHY YOU!" The one with long hair charged at Naruto while the other one tried to hit Shin.

Naruto and Shin both dodged their attacks, Naruto flicked his finger at the long-haired guy sending him through the wall of a building. Shin flipped the guy over his shoulder and threw him into the ground, "Well that was bothersome, they weren't even a challenge demon hunters my ass". Naruto said annoyed. The blonde-haired guy with the gray shaved sides stood back up. He pulled a dagger out and charged Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto your buddy." Shin pointed behind Naruto without much care in the world.

Naruto side, "I got it." The guys swung the dagger as Naruto turned around and caught the blade with his mouth. Naruto chomped down as he broke the blade into pieces spitting out the shards. "Heh, that was pretty pathetic". Naruto kept his hands into his pocket.

Naruto sighed as he headbutted the guy with his headband still on knocking him out cold, "Hmmm seems he won't be waking up anytime soon". Naruto got a devilish look on his face. He pulled a marker out as he drew some… unnecessary words in Kanji for the guy. Naruto then wrote a gravity seal on the guy's armor. Naruto was going to wait for him to wake up and then mess with him next time they meet.

Shin walked up to the girls, "I'm glad you guys are alright. Hope they didn't hurt you". Shin smiled.

"We're fine but what about your friend. He pulled a dagger out". The girl with red hair looked at Naruto.

Naruto came walking over picking a piece of metal out of his mouth, "Whoever made that blade had poor craftsmanship. I bite through it causing it to break into pieces". Naruto threw the piece of metal to the ground.

"Just who the hell are you guys?" The girl with red hair asked.

"Thank you so much for helping us, I am so grateful". A girl with blue hair and blueish green eyes came walking up. She was a cute young lady with waist-length blue hair, blue eyes and a body that attracts many males' attention. She was wearing a white top which exposed her assets, and a long blue skirt that went down.

The other girl with redhead was wearing a white and blue top with the white being the middle part of her shirt. She was wearing a yellow-orange skirt with thigh brown boots. When Shin saw the blue-haired girl he was stunned, "HOW! HOW ARE YOU SO CUTE!" Shin shouted. Naruto chuckled at Shin's actions.

Sometime later the group went and sat down to eat, "That was a close call thanks for helping. My name is Maria and this is".

"My name is Sicily." She smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Shin and this is my brother". Shin looked at Naruto.

Naruto gave a nod in response, "My name is Naruto! Nice to meet you!" Naruto gave them a foxy grin earning a slight blush from Maria.

"You know this is one reason why I need to learn some attack spells". Maria grumbled under her breath.

"Attack spells? Are you guys attending the magic academy?" Shin asked.

"No, but hopefully when the entrance exams start next month". Maria smiled.

"Yeah! I know I'll crush it Dattebayo!" Naruto smirked holding his fist into the air.

Shin and the two girls giggled at Naruto's antics.

"Wait, you two want to be magicians? You guys seemed to be more like knights". Maria was shocked.

"Well me and Shin both know how to use hand to hand and also magic". Naruto replied looking back at Shin.

"Well good luck at it then, I hope you guys pass". Shin offered to shake hands with the two girls.

"Likewise, I will be aiming for the top". Maria smirked.

"No way in hell I'm gonna lose to you!" Naruto stuck his hand out too as Maria shook his.

"I'll see you at the bottom when I'm at the top". Maria glared at Naruto.

"Yeah, right torch head." Naruto and Maria had electricity sparking between them.

"Sunflower head!" Maria grunted.

"ENOUGH!" Shin coughed into his shoulder, Naruto sighed stepping back.

"Good luck Sicily." Shin stuck his hand out to shake hands with her.

"Y-yeah! I guess I should shake it!" Sicily was blushing as she shook his hand with Maria noticing. Naruto was smirking on the side.

"So what middle school you two go to?" Maria asked.

"Ohhhh we were homeschooled". Naruto smiled.

"Oh, that reminds me! Did you hear that Merlin the Wise Man and Malinda the Guru were in town!" Maria said happily.

This made Naruto and Shin flinched, "Oh I think I might have heard something like that as well". Shin wanted to bang his head on the table.

Then Maria went on her rant about how she adores the two. She wants to be just as strong as them, "Shin, Naruto what's wrong?" Sicily asked.

"Oh nothing so, Sicily do you like the Wiseman and Guru?" Shin asked.

"Like is too weak! I am completely obsessed with them! I heard their grandsons are taking the entrance exam". Maria had a blue rose background as she was smiling.

Naruto and Shin gave each other a look it was a 'kill me now' look. Naruto knew how Sasuke felt to have fangirls swooning over him, "Well we should get going". Shin grabbed the check.

"Wait you don't have to do that". Maria spoke up.

"Don't worry about it, let us take care of it". Naruto smirked as the two walked away.

Maria looked at Sicily recognizing how much she likes him, "He is really interesting, he is cool, good in a fight, a magician, and pretty unassuming to boot".

"Yeah".

"It's fine if I kiss him right?"

"Yeah".

"It's okay if I take him for myself right?"

"Yeah… Wait no! You can't do that!" Sicily blushed.

"What? Was it love at first sight?" Maria asked.

"Well, I wouldn't call it that, I feel nervous which I hate, my heart is pounding, my body feels very warm". Sicily blushed.

* * *

** Time Skip Day of Entrance Exam **

Naruto and Shin walked into the school grounds. They made sure their best. They walked up to a board with names and where they had to go. Naruto and Shin were in the same room, "Let's give everything we got Shin Dattebayo!" Naruto said happily.

"Yeah! You got it, bro!" Shin smirked.

"Then you can see that Sicily girl again!" Naruto joked.

"Hey man common! It was one time!" Shin sighed.

"You're in my way." Someone spoke up behind them.

"I'll never let you live it down, Shin!" Naruto laughed at him.

"Geez, you always do this!" Shin was mentally starting to die. With Naruto's attitude and prankster manner, it was something else.

"Step aside!"

"Where is the room?" Naruto asked.

"It's right there". Shin pointed.

"I said STEP ASDIE TWIRP!" He grabbed Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto without thinking did what he thought was right. He grabbed the guy's hand and appeared behind him pulling his arm back, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING! RELEASE ME AT ONCE OR ELSE" He demanded.

"Alright listen here you grabbed my shoulder without warning. You kept trying to interrupt out talk. Then you ask what I am doing?" Naruto face was a bit tense at this kid.

"YOU INSOLENT FOOL! DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM! I AM KURT VON RIETSBURG!" The now named Kurt shouted.

"Oh… I didn't know were introducing ourselves. My apologies good sir the name is Naruto". Naruto kept looking at him annoyed.

"My point is I am the son and heir of Rietsburg himself!" He was staring daggers at Naruto and Shin.

Shin moved up annoyed, "Okay good for, stop yelling at my brother. I don't like the way you're treating him".

"I don't care what you think! You think you can defy me and get away with it! Please! YOUR BROTHER! Have you looked in the mirror! I must say your daddy or mommy slept with ANOTHER PERSON!" He shouted.

Naruto and Shin gripped their hand and clenched their teeth, "You better shut the hell up! You know nothing about our family! We may not be blood-related to each other or our guardians! However, we see each other family! I see him as my brother! You keep talking shit! I'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!" Naruto's energy began to flux wanting to leak his killing intent.

Shin put his hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Naruto calmed down, "That's quite enough! Your noble statues does not hold value here! If you try to leverage it here! You will be punished! It's a royal decree, not a school rule!" The blonde-haired guy frowned at Kurt.

"He just a commoner." He complained.

"Tension is high all around, stop bothering people and prepare for the test". He scolded him.

"Yes, sir." He walked away glaring daggers directly at Naruto.

"I liked how you handled his conversation with him. Turning it on him, that's a nice touch I must say so myself". The boy smiled.

"You are?" Naruto asked.

"My name is August Von Earlsheid, but all my friends call me Aug". He smiled.

"Wait your last name is Earlsheid! You mean your that old man Uncle Diseum's son!" Naruto yelled.

Everyone around them just stared at Naruto, he just called the king of Earlsheid old. "That's long Naruto he be out cousin Uncle Diseum's son". Shin added in.

"I know that! Isn't he old thought? He has that ridiculous mustache. It makes him seem old, Merlin has a beard". Naruto added a point.

"That's something I have never been called before. Old Man Uncle Diseum's son? When people realize I am the prince they try to ingratiate them in a hurry". August was smirking. He was a handsome young man with short blond hair, blue eyes and an average build for someone of his age.

"Well, to be honest, I don't care who you are. You could be some poor boy living out in the streets. You could be a bastards son I still call you Aug. You're family and nothing can replace that!" Naruto stood well over Aug as he took Aug into an army lock while doing it to Shin as well.

"Well, I've never done this before!" Aug smiled.

"Naruto always does this. He is really friendly and absolutely loves his family". Shin smirked.

Naruto then draped his arms over Aug and Shin, "Let's do this exam!" Naruto chirped. Everyone was shocked and stunned by Naruto's actions. No one had no idea who Naruto and Shin were, they came walking like they were best buddies with him or something.

Maria and Sicily saw Naruto and Shin with Aug, "Wow they are really close to the prince Aug". Maria was shocked. She wanted to know who they were but also wanted to know why Kurt was here as well.

"I wonder who Shin is".

**A/N: That's it! I hope you all enjoyed! The polls so far **

**Maria with 50% with 5 votes**

**Yuri with 40% with 4 votes **

**Alice with 10% with one vote. **

**Lynn 0% with no votes **


	3. I'm Going to be King!

I'm Going to be King!

**Update: 12:26 am Central Time: Okay to make things fair. I am going to redo the vote! You guys will have until Sunday to vote! Then I will post chapter 4 on Sunday. So vote again. I don't want to count the votes in the review. I want the votes on the poll if I count the people who voted in the review and the poll. It just doesn't make sense. So, I will redo the vote and the poll closes Sunday. YOUR VOTE WILL NOT COUNT IN THE REVIEWS PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL I HAVE SET UP! I DO NOT COUNT VOTES IN THE REVIEWS! POLL CLOSES SUNDAY! I will make Chpt 4 a bit longer. I say it could belong as 8k-10k so be prepared for it. **

**Hello! Back with another chapter. I am trying to get this story going and then I'll get back to my other stories. Since it's still pretty early I will be able to post stories until classes start to heat up. By far this one of my most favorite stories to write. Anyways enough talking! Let's get to it! **

Naruto walked inside with Aug and Shin following suit. They walked in as they took their seats for the test. Naruto was given the test as he saw everyone else start writing. He looked at his test and thank kami to granny with his studies. However, what confused him the most was needing to take a test to be a mage. It was very eerily similar to the Chunin exams. Naruto got thought about it as he looked at the test. He got up and walked up to the proctor of the exam. Naruto only wrote his name. He looked at the teacher and went to walk out of the room. "Where do you think you're going?" The teacher asked.

Naruto turned around said, "How does a stupid piece of paper determine if I am going to be a mage. I am going to be a mage regardless, I will protect the people who I cherish close to me". Naruto left closing the door leaving the teach stunned.

An hour after the test Shin walked out with Aug finding Naruto asleep on a chair. Naruto was out cold as Shin woke Naruto up, "Naruto what the heck was that back there?" Shin asked.

Naruto rubbed his eyes to remove the sleepiness, "Think about it, we're being mages, right? We're going to have to defend this world one day. I feel like I will, I am going to be the strongest mage. I was even thinking of eventually seeing if I can take that crown from Old Man Diseum". Naruto smirked.

Shin deadpanned along with Aug and the other students overhearing Naruto. "YOU WANT TO WHAT!" Shin yelled at Naruto.

Naruto stood up putting his hands behind his head, "You heard me. I wanna be the strongest mage, then I am going to take that crown from Uncle Diseum or not him. I will take it from you Aug". Naruto began walking towards the magical part of the exam.

Aug shook his head smiling, "Never in my wildest dreams, would anyone say that. That Naruto is something else". Aug began laughing hysterically, "You know if Naruto keeps his goals in reach and believes in himself. He would be a great King". Aug began walking towards the second part of the exam.

Naruto walked towards the area where they cast offensive magic spells. The proctor read her sheet as Naruto came walking in. Naruto was separate from the others, "Ah Naruto Wolford you came. I heard from your previous proctor, you handed the test in and left without answering any of the questions. Then you continued to sleep outside". The proctor wanted to confirm what the teacher wrote.

"Yeah, the very one," Naruto confirmed her accusation.

"Well seems like you passed seems like you were the only one to understand the meaning behind the test". The proctor smiled as Naruto gave everyone a foxy grin. The others in the room were just as shocked as hearing Naruto Wolford.

The students with Naruto cast offensive magic spells at targets. Naruto deadpanned as everyone did exaggerated spells and said chants. Naruto sighed, "Mr. Wolford you're up". The proctor spoke up.

"Please just call me Naruto, I hate formalities". Naruto insisted.

"Mr. Naruto your up." She said again.

Naruto deadpanned but went along with it. He went up as she spoke up, "I heard from his majesty that you're very powerful. Please try not to blow up the country".

"I'll try not too…". Naruto deadpanned, _"Just what the hell did old man Diseum say about me!" _Naruto cursed his uncle.

Naruto stuck his hand out as he saw the three targets. His body began emitting a black and crimson aura as three small energy balls appeared in his hand. Each of the small balls had a purple like color to it. Everyone looked at him shocked, "He doesn't need chants!" The other students said shocked.

Naruto flicked each little ball forwards with a flick of his finger. The three magical balls floated towards their target. Once the balls hit their target the balls grew to a ten-foot in diameter disintegrating anything inside of the ball. The proctor said shocked, "N-Naruto! What was that!" Parts of the wall in the room were disintegrated along with the ceiling.

"Ops put too much power into that. I tried to hold back". Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"You were holding back." The proctor looked at Naruto.  
"To answer your question, that magic I call is destruction magic. I learned to use magic to break apart objects. Returning them into their original tiny atoms they once were". Naruto smirked, "That's the one spell Shin is still having a really hard time mastering". The proctor was in awe a never before seen attack spell this powerful. Naruto had to pray that the secrets to the spell never fell into the enemy's hands.

Next up was the physical exam which Naruto beat everyone by a long shot. It involved a series of running, pushups, and some hand to hand combat. Naruto was no stranger to hand to hand. In the end, Naruto ended up coming in first. Naruto was came in first in the exams and he learned he had to represent everyone in a speech. Naruto deadpanned, but he knew what he wanted to say, he couldn't wait.

* * *

** Next Day **

Naruto and Shin walk up to the school meeting up with Aug, "Yo what's Aug!" Naruto smirked waving at Aug.

"Hey! What's up Naruto! Shin!" Aug smiled, "I'm just about to go check the boards on who passed".  
"Yeah! I know I got number one Dattebayo!" Naruto chirped running ahead.

"Geez makes me wonder how he has so much energy in the morning". Shin yawned.

"Beats me, he really into this magic academy though". Aug smirked with a sweat drop on his head.

They walk up as they find Naruto laughing back at them, "HA I GOT FIRST! WAHOOO!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs.

Then two of Aug's escorts came walking up. He has a big body with sturdy muscles bulging from his uniform. He has short blonde spiky-like hair and blue eyes. His name was Julius von Littenheim. Then the other is a tall boy sporting silver eyeglasses and chin-length silver hair. His name was Thor von Flegel. These were Aug's escorts. "Congrats Mr. Wolford." The two said simultaneously.

Naruto deadpanned, "Umm just call me Naruto and my brother Shin. We don't particularly care for formalities".

"Yes, Mr. Naruto!" They both shouted.

Shin and Naruto wanted to die, why can't people just drop formalities. They walked over towards a desk to retrieve their textbooks and uniform, "Naruto Wolford! Shin Wolford! Good to see you two here. Naruto Wolford since you had the highest score you will be presenting a speech on your classes behalf for the ceremony". The lady smiled.

"You betcha Dattebayo! I'm going to give this uniform new enchantment!" Naruto pulled his sleeve up with his with a seal on his forearm. He bit his finger and drew blood shocking everyone but Shin. He swiped it over the seal as an enchanting pen appeared. Naruto focused his magic on the eraser and removed the previous enchanting. Naruto finds out that he can only use twenty characters. So, then Naruto began to write seals on the enchantments. Naruto then took his blood and swiped it on the brush to make a blood seal. Naruto then opened that seal and was able to put an unlimited amount of enchantments as he wanted. This was an idea he made, Shin just taught him specifically and Guru's help to enchant things.

Aug along with the two escorts with the lady at the desk were in awe. Shin took there nonchalantly as if it's the most normal thing to do in the world. Naruto made enchantments to increase durability, protection around the entire body. Automatic self-healing, magic recovery, stamina recovery, odor resistant, and to top it all off with gravity seals. Naruto smiled as he stood back up sealing this enchanting brush in his forearm, "Hey Shin after this I can teach you to put a seal on your enchantments!" Naruto smirked.

Aug along with the others including the woman stared at Naruto in awe and shock, "What?" Naruto asked. Shin was just as confused. The two sighed, "Well we should probably get going home then. I think granny and grandpa should see my work!" Naruto smirked.

"Yeah! I came in second, but next time I'll beat you". Shin smirked at Naruto.

Aug and the others stared at the two with Mira and Sicily still confused about what the commotion was. "Shin is still a skilled fighter, his magic is amazing too". Sicily smiled.

"Why don't you go talk to him? I was thinking of talking to that Naruto myself". Maria smiled.

"Oh, I don't know what I would say to him". Sicily gave a half-smile.

"You can just talk about you guys passing. I think you will figure it out eventually". Maria smiled.

* * *

** Scene Change **

Naruto and Shin were walking back home as they walked inside. Melinda and Merlin were out so they went to their conjoined rooms. Naruto showed Shin how to create an enchanted seal so he can add more enchantments to the outfit. After a few hours, Melinda and Merlin come walking in, "I HAVE DONE IT!" Shin shouted as if he was powering up.

"WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!" Melinda came walking in angry.

"Yo Granny! Check out what we did with our uniforms!" Naruto smirked with Shin running up.

"Can't this wait until morning…ugh! THIS IS!" Granny's eyes went wide.

"We just reached the tip of the iceberg! We can also add more to it later!" Naruto smirked, "Thanks to the enchanted storage seals I made into the outfit!" Naruto smiled as Granny looked at both of their uniforms in shock.

* * *

** Next-Day Entrance Ceremony **

Naruto was wearing his regular outfit with the orange cape and black flames while wearing the academy outfit underneath. While Shin was wearing the academy outfit. Their grandparents were wearing respectively Melinda was wearing white and pink robes. Merlin was wearing a blue and white robe. "Well let's get this thing done". Naruto smirked.

Then a crowd of people came charging towards their grandparents. "I got this!" Naruto grabbed Shin and his grandparents and Hiraishin to a seal he placed on Aug's inside of his jacket.

Aug was talking to his father as Naruto and his grandparents appear in the room. "Yo, what's up Aug! Old Uncle Diseum!" Naruto smiled.

"Ah, Naruto… how did you get in here?" Aug was confused.

"I placed a teleportation seal on the inside of your uniform jacket". Naruto smiled.

Aug looked inside of his jacket finding the seal, "Really, whatever let's just get ready for the ceremony".

"I am looking forward to your speech Naruto". Diseum smiled.

"You got it old man! I'm going to knock their socks off Dattebayo!" Naruto smirked leaving the room dragging Shin and Aug by their collars.

"What an interesting boy… Dattebayo?" Diseum said to himself.

"It's a weird verb tic that he uses a lot. It must come from someone in his birth family". Melinda smirked shrugging her shoulders.

Naruto met up with the others finding that Sicily and Maria also made it into the top ten students. They went to their seats with all the other students in theirs behind them. The woman who monitored Naruto walked on stage, "Who knew Maria would make it in. I get Sicily since of nobility".

"Keep that to yourself." Maria scowled at Naruto a bit annoyed. She had a stain of pink on her cheeks as she looked at Naruto. His yellow and while crazy hair, his sky blue eyes, and those whisker marks on his face made him cute.

"Without further a due a speech from the classes finest Naruto Wolford". The lady smiled.

Naruto stood up walking towards the pedestal. Maria and Sicily's eyes widen, "Wait… did she just say".

"Yes she did, Shin and Naruto are both the grandchildren to Merlin Wolford and Melinda Bowen". Aug smiled at Sicily and Maria.

Sicily was shocked and Maria realizing she was hitting on the grandson of the people she idolizes. Naruto walked up as he looked everyone, he had a scroll in his hand that he opened up. It dropped down towards the ground. The speech had to be about 5 feet long! Naruto grinned hearing some people moaning and whining, "Hehe got you! AHHAHAHAAHAHAAH!" Naruto began to laugh as he set the scroll on fire. "If you al thought that was going to be the speech you were dead wrong!"

Naruto cleared his throat and smiled, "As you all know I am Naruto Wolford, but before I was adopted into their family. I was Naruto Uzumaki, I was proud to be let in and taken care of by the people I care about! Now, I promise everyone here! Let's grow stronger together! Let's be a family together! One of these days, I will rise above everyone! I will even rise above old Uncle Diseum! I WILL TAKE HIS CROWN AND BE THE KING OF THIS COUNTRY! THAT IS MY DREAM! WATCH OUT OLD UNCLE DISEUM! I'M GUNNING FOR YOUR CROWN DATTEBAYO!" Naruto smiled pointing at Diseum, "I promise to protect everyone that's a promise! I keep my promises! That's my nindo way Dattebayo!"

Everyone deadpanning as Aug, Shin, Merlin, and Diseum were laughing as everyone was stunned. Naruto was talking about TAKING THE CROWN FROM THE KING! I mean who the hell says that! This was going to be an interesting year.

**A/N: Alright so I am now closing the polls. For the people who voted thank you very much! I decided to leave ya guys on a small… itty bitty cliff hanger. I bet you didn't think Naruto would make a speech about that! Lmao! Anyways! The votes are done! Here it is! ****I like the way I am going to do it. I am hoping! THEY COME OUT WITH A SEASON TWO! I fricken love the series! Anyways I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I will resume writing maybe on Sunday. So, I'll catch ya'll later! TitanFall007 OUT! **


	4. The History of a Demon

The History of a Demon

**Okay, so I just notice an error until now. I've been spelling Sicily that but its actually spelled Sizilien and is pronounced that way. So, I will go back and fix that error. Hello! So as of right now, I am writing this on Friday. So, I will have this up on Sunday as soon as possible! By the time this is posted I will have reread the poll. In the end I shall announce the pairing for Naruto. Remember I am not counting review votes. So, please vote on the poll I couldn't stress that enough. I always do voting for pairings or anything like that specifically with polls. Anyways please enjoy also, for a shout out for DPD Fav and cool strong bloodimit Crossover harem naruto. I was added to their list for stories! Also, as of Friday as well I have no turned 20 years old! Yeet! Anyways! I hope you all enjoy it! **

Naruto and Shin were found in the classroom for the S-Class mages. With them were Maria, Sizilien, Aug, Thor, and Julius. There we other people in the class as well. They were Alice Corner, she is a blonde, short, cute, blue-eyed girl. She is petite in figure and can be mistaken as a kid due to her appearance. She is also flat chested.

Then there was Lynn Hughes, she is a petite girl, slightly taller than Alice and sports glasses. She is flat-chested. Then a girl with orange hair caught Naruto's attention. She was Yuri Carlton has a curvaceous figure; her most distinctive feature of it is her very large breasts. She dresses in the uniform typical of Advanced Magic Academy student, though she lets her shirt hang loose for her ample bosom to be revealed.

Yuri saw that Naruto was looking at her which made her blush. However, when she saw him looking at her. Naruto wasn't looking at her as a girl with big boobs or anything. She could tell that when he looked at her, him staring at her meant that he thought she was hot. Yuri could say the same thing for herself, Naruto was indeed a hot guy as well.

Naruto's blonde hair, sky blue eyes, strong jawline, to top it all off his cute three whisker marks on each side of his face. Naruto's build was a lot different from the other males. Either they had too much bronze and were too slow. They were too weak and fast, she saw how tightly his clothes fit his body. Naruto's body screamed that he was athletic while having a very strong aura around him.

Then the last one was Tony Freed has a tall physique, handsome and has brown hair. Because of this, he is very popular with ladies. Naruto was tall as well, Tony was 5'9 he was just a couple inches taller than Shin. Naruto, on the other hand, stood at 6'1 towering over everyone else. Even though Naruto is from a different era… well, world at least.

Their teacher was Alfred Marcus he wears a suit and tie and wears a calm expression when in class. He sports a slicked back hair and has two locks of hair that stand "inwards" on the top of his head. He had some bits of a goatee growing on his chin. He introduced himself as their new homeroom teacher.

Everyone was dismissed as Naruto was approached by Yuri. Naruto saw as Shin was pulled to the side by Sizilien. Yuri smiled, "Hello there Mr. Wolford". She smiled at Naruto.

Naruto had a sweat drop appear, "Please were friends here, just call me Naruto. I hate formalities, they just don't sit right with me".  
"As you say… Naruto". Yuri smiled, "So, Naruto what brings you here?" Yuri asked.

Naruto let a sigh out, she didn't ask him about his grandparents being the Wiseman and The Guru. "Well, I am here to be as strong as I can. In due time I wonder if I really can take that crown from Old Uncle Diseum or maybe Aug since he would inherit it".

"Hahaha, that's something you don't hear every day! Please tell me Naruto, what was going on through your head when you said that". Yuri put her hand on her mouth to try to control her giggling.

"Well, I". Naruto went on, but he sensed a rage of malice walking up to him.

It was Kurt as he was seething looking at Naruto. He walked passed Naruto bumping his shoulder as he continued walking. "Well, that was rude, what's his problem". Yuri said annoyed.

"I don't know, but I do know he doesn't like me or Shin… ah, crap". Naruto grabbed Yuri's hand unconsciously causing her to blush. Naruto focused his chakra on Shin's coat. Naruto added his Hiraishin to his outfit.

Naruto appeared with Yuri with him as Kurt was screaming at Sizilien. He was threatening her that he could have his father remove her father from a job. This scared Sicily to death as Naruto stood there pissed off. However, this was for Shin to fight. Naruto would go at him next time. "How dare you talk to another man! Turn around when I speaking to you!" Kurt shouted. "Get over here!" He went to grab Sizilien.

Then Shin got in his way slapping his hand away from Sizilien. "What do you think you're doing!" Kurt shouted.

"I would ask you the same thing". Shin stated calmly.

"Sizilien is my betrothed you fool! STAY AWAY!" Kurt shouted as Sizilien was scared as she took a couple of steps back. Sizilien looked like she was about to cry herself.

"He is lying right?" Shin looked at Sizilien.

Sizilien stuttered but couldn't say anything since she was scared, "Don't worry everything will be fine. Whatever happens, I will protect you". Shin smiled trying to help Sizilien feel better.

"I have decline your proposal multiple times now! YOU WON'T ACCEPT THAT! YOU KEEP HARASSING ME AND CLAIMING TO BE ENGAGED!" Sizilien shouted.

"How dare you… How dare you talk to me like that!" Kurt pointed at her.

"If you don't like how I talk! Then talk to someone else!" Sizilien went on.

Kurt was seething, but then his frown turned into a disgusting smile, "If memory serves me right. Your father is a financer at the magic bureau. My father is the under secretary above him! Maybe daddy and I should have a word!" Sizilien felt defeated and scared. She didn't want her father to lose his position.

"_What a creep!" _Shin sneered at Kurt.

Then Naruto appeared in front grabbing Kurt by his mouth. Naruto slammed his head into the ground causing cracks. This knocked Kurt out cold with Aug walking up slowly, "Naruto, I won't lie. I don't mind what you did, but that is assaulting someone".

"Wait". Naruto was sensing something off with Kurt. Kurama has been speaking to Naruto this entire time. He said that Kurt had some weird demonic energy feeding off his emotions. Naruto and Kurama have decided to work together. Naruto not only has received a power boost, but also the ability to sense emotions. Kurt's emotions have been everywhere, it was anger fueled with rage and hate. This magic that was being used on him, well it was dark and potent as it worked with his anger. It was like Naruto giving into his power when he fought against Sasuke.

Naruto's body began to glow with a fiery orange-yellow chakra. His pupils become black slits, the whisker-like markings on his face become thicker to resemble the trigram, and the chakra shroud's shape alters to resemble a full-length cape, similar to the one Minato usually wears. Naruto put his hands on Kurt's eyes. His chakra went over his body as he began tugging at his dark demonic power.

Naruto pulled it out of Kurt as most of it was dark and pure malice. Naruto had Kurama absorb it into the seal and then disperse it. Kurama was able to use magic thanks to Naruto giving him the mental idea of how it worked. He began to break it down working on what the hell it is. Naruto then took his brush out and placed a seal on Kurt. This time it was a special seal that he has been wanting to test for some time. Naruto took half of that demonic magic and put it into a scroll and sealed it. When Naruto did that, the magic scroll emitted a dark black and demonic aura.

"Aug you might want to give this to Old Uncle Diseum". Naruto handed it to Aug.

"How about we go together along with Kurt". Aug suggested.

When Naruto was doing his work, everyone was amazed including Shin. Shin has seen Naruto's other chakra mode, but this one seemed more powerful. Shin figured that the tenant inside of Naruto has agreed to finally start working together. Yuri and Maria were in awe and blushing looking at Naruto. Yuri caught Maria's blushing, but her attention went back to Naruto quickly.

Naruto stood up as his body released his cloak as he was back to normal. Naruto sighed, "Shin, Sicily please don't be mad at Kurt or hold any hate. This magic… was being used on him, Kurama is working on what this magic spell is. So, far he said it might be a demonoid turning magic". Naruto said worriedly.

It was a possibility, Merlin has told Naruto about demonoids. However, someone turning someone into a demonoid. That was almost unheard of since it was not documented. "Wait you for real Naruto? Kurt wasn't himself?" Aug questioned Naruto.

Naruto had Sizilien, Maria, Yuri, Thor, and Julius grab onto Shin. Naruto had Aug put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto bent down touching Kurt. Naruto secretly placed a Hiraishin seal on Diseum when he wasn't looking. Naruto focused his chakra at the seal as they were pulled into the King's throne room.

"What the hell!" Diseum shouted as guards came running in.  
"Hey, father". Aug smiled.

"Aug? Shin? Naruto? What is the meaning of this? Why is Kurt unconscious". Diseum asked.

Naruto sighed, "Uncle Diseum, can we have whatever is discussed here be a secret that no one can speak of outside of here?" Naruto asked.

Yuri was just as confused as Maria, Sicily, Thor, Julius, and Aug. "Alright if it involves you two, let's get Merlin and Melinda in here".  
"I got it". Naruto focused on their seals as he disappeared in a yellow flash and then reappeared, "Here we are".

Merlin and Melinda were just reading at home as Naruto appeared out of nowhere. "Naruto what the heck did you bring us here for?" Melinda asked Naruto annoyed.

"Well, it's concerning Kurt actually. I went ahead and I took him down as I recognized he was being influenced by a spell". Naruto held up the scroll that was leaking demonic power.

"What? That power… the energy is like that Demonoid". Merlin said shocked with Melinda's face turning serious.

"Before I continue, I need Uncle Diseum to make this a secret that no one can talk about. The reason I came to this conclusion if from my friend". Naruto looked at Merlin and Melinda who sighed understanding who Naruto was talking about.

The Diseum nodded as he sent his guard out of the room. Naruto placed a privacy barrier along with silencing seals. Naruto closed his eyes as he switched with his friend. Naruto opened his eyes back as they were crimson red with black slits down the middle. His facial features were stronger as he bared fangs, his whisker marks were definer. His hair seemed wilder, **"Greeting everyone, the name is Kurama. I am the Nine Tails Demon Fox".** Kurama smirked.

Everyone in the room felt the enormous amount of power that Kurama was holding. All of their friends seemed scared of him. This upset Shin a bit, but the only one who wasn't effected was Aug and Yuri. Shin smiled at Sicily, "Please do not be scared of him. Kurama is a really nice guy when you get to know him. He is just a giant furball". Shin smiled.

"**You damn brat! I am the King of all the Bijuus! I am the strongest! I could flatten this very country to a glass floor if I wanted to!" **Kurama roared.

*WHACK!* "Settle down". Melinda punched Kurama over the head causing him to let a cry of pain out.

"**Granny Melinda! YOU'RE HERE!" **Kurama's demeanor made a one-eighty as Melinda took charge.

"Dammit Kurama stop boasting and start talking!" Melinda said angered.

Everyone deadpanned as he was just a second ago boasting about his power. He was easily scared of some old lady he could defeat… the irony. **"As Granny Melinda said. The magic that was used on Kurt has been removed. Naruto sent some of it to me so I can break it down and figure it out. So far that magic is vile and is even darker than mine. Since Naruto and I have started to work together. Our chakras are purified so to speak since we sync out chakra. This magic used on Kurt was extremely potent and evil. If it were to affect Naruto or I. I would be able to fight it off easily. The nicest of people turn completely evil". **

"I see and Naruto why is this Kurama in your body?" Diseum asked.

Naruto sighed, "Well it's a really long story. I am going to start with… Grandpa… grandma should I?" Naruto asked.

They both nodded their heads in confirmation, "Alright then, let's take a seat. This is going to take a bit to explain".

* * *

** Hour Later **

"That's something else Naruto… to think you came from a different world". Diseum was shocked.

"So, do you even got to find out who your parents were huh". Aug was shocked.

"Yeah, I did". Naruto began to recall when he and Kurama finally decided to start working together.

* * *

** Flashback Three Years **

It has been five months since Naruto has been living with Merlin and Shin. Melinda is out every now and then. Naruto has been training with Shin non-stop to get as strong as they can. Kurama, on the other hand, was helping Naruto with his training. Soon it was time to where Naruto finally took off the seal on the gate. Kurama has told Naruto that he was physically able to withstand his power. Thanks to all the training his body was ready event though Naruto was only twelve.

* * *

** Naruto's Mindscape **

Naruto appeared in a sewer like an area as he walked up to the gate. A vortex of water pushed Naruto up to the seal as he began to peel the seal off. Kurama made sure to hold his chakra back and slowly let it leak into Naruto's system. Naruto ripped the seal off as the gates sprang open. Naruto walked through the gates as he mentally changed the scenery for Kurama. He changed it to a vast valley with a waterfall, trees, river, lake, animals, and a bunch of vegetation. Naruto walked up to the hulking Fox. Naruto stuck his hand out in a fist bump.

Kurama closed his eye and smiled as he stretched his hand out, **"Don't let me down kit. I'm counting on ya". **Kurama smiled.

After they fist bumped and their chakra mixed together. Naruto had His pupils become slits, the whisker-like markings on his face become thicker to resemble the trigram, and the chakra shroud's shape alters to resemble a full-length cape. He smiled as it turned off as two figures came walking up next to Kurama.

The girl had violet eyes with red long hair down to her waste. She was wearing a house mom outfit with was a white blouse with a green dress. Then a man with blonde hair, sky blue eyes, was wearing a Chunin flat jacket, leaf headband, and a cloak that went around him. They both smiled as they held their hands and stared at Naruto. Kurama grunted as he saw them, **"Damn you… you were with in paws reach? I would have ripped you two to shreds right now if it weren't of your brat of a son". **

"Wait… son". Naruto looked at the two.

The girl with red hair walked up as she had tears in her eyes, "My little Naruto… you have gone through so much and grown up so much. My little Naruto I missed you so much". The lady wrapped her arms around Naruto holding him in a tight hug.

Naruto had tears going down his face as he was crying, "M-Mom! D-Dad!" Naruto was crying as the man with yellow hair knelt down joining the family reunion.  
"It's okay son, your father and mother are here now". The man was smiling as Naruto hugged them even tighter.

Once Naruto stopped crying he slowly backed up to look at them again, "So-so your my parents". Naruto was still shocked.

"Yes, I am your mother Naruto. I am Kushina Uzumaki Dattebane". Kushina was smiling with still tears running down her face.

"You say… Dattebane… I say Dattebayo!" Naruto was shocked.

"Seems you inherited your father's looks and my attitude". Kushina held her son close.

Minato smiled, "I am Minato Namikaze, Naruto I am your father". Naruto held him close to.

"I-I can't believe my parents were the Fourth Hokage and the Red Death of the Leaf". Naruto smiled.

They broke apart again as Naruto walked up to Minato, Naruto pulled his arm back an in d slugged Minato in the gut, "Dammit! Why! WHY DID YOU SEAL THE NINE TAILS IN ME!" Naruto began to cry.

Kurama didn't take any offense to this. He understood how Naruto felt with the pain he went through. Minato recovered as Kushina had an upset face, "I-I'm sorry Naruto. I know I put a heavy burden on you. You had to live a life without parents and many people to love you. I am truly sorry for the way you were treated as a boy. No person should have gone through what you had". Minato saw everything, he saw the way the villagers treated his son.

"I-I know! If it weren't for you sealing Kurama in me! I-I wouldn't have met Kakashi-sensei, Pervy-sage! Granny Tsunade, Jiji, Teuchi, and Ayame!" Naruto hugged them close, "I am just glad that I can now have an idea who my parents were. As you can see I am no longer in Konoha I have found myself a family". Naruto smiled.

Minato and Kushina smiled, "Naruto we are glad you found a life you're happy that's all we ever hoped for. As we can see looks like you won't ever be able to return to Konoha anytime".

"Yeah, but I am glad that I got to meet you guys". Naruto smiled hugging his parents.

"We got a little bit, is there anything you would like to know Naruto?" Minato asked.

"Well, there is one thing I wanted to know. Since you were the yellow flash and was known for the Hiraishin. Is there any way that I can learn that jutsu?" Naruto asked.

Minato sighed rubbing the bridge between his nose, "For every user, it's different depending on the seals you create. You have to combine like a storage seal within a location marker. When you apply chakra into it. It gives you an idea where a bit of your chakra is. When you focus on it with another seal in your hand. As long as the seals are similar it allows you to pull yourself to that seal every time. It's like making sure your always whole. Every time you use it, make sure to leave some chakra back into the seal allowing yourself to use it again". Minato explained.

"Yeah, you got it! Then here is my other question… I want to know how you two meet". Naruto had a big grin on his face. His smile went from ear to ear as Kushina and Minato blushed.

For the next half, an hour Kushina explained how she was a newcomer to Konoha. She was in the same class as Minato. Kushina explained how she would always beat up the boys who looked down on her. This fiery temper scared Naruto a bit, but that who Kushina was. Kushina explained that she actually hated her hair. So many of the people teased her calling her tomato head. Then she smiled with a tick mark on her head and fist. "When those boys made fun of me. I made sure to put them in their place!" Kushina smiled.

Minato and Naruto had a sweat drop appear as they watched Kushina. Then Minato explained that he was actually an orphan like Naruto too. He came from a clan that really didn't mean too much of anything. He was just a prodigy of his time, the two got to slowly know one another. When they first started to love each other is when Kushina was being kidnapped by Cloud ninja. They heard of the special chakra she had.

So, the last effort for someone to find her. She pulled stands of her hair and left a trail. Minato ended up finding that trail which leads him to her. He saved her before the cloud ninja got away. Minato stated that her hair was beautiful. That he loved the color of her hair, "I know it sounds cheesy, but I call it the Red Thread of Fate". Kushina blushed and giggled as Minato blushed rubbing the back of his head.

Naruto smiled, "I-I hope one day I can find a nice girl like you mom!" Naruto smiled.

"I bet you will Naruto! I wish I could be with you, so I could spoil out grandchildren Naruto". Kushina felt her chakra fading along with Minato. "Make sure you eat right! Not too much ramen! Sleep well and don't stay up late!" Kushina began to fade as so did Minato.

"I will mom! Dad! Please be well… I-I'll miss you!" Naruto had tears running down his face as they disappeared.

* * *

** End of Flashback **

Diseum and the others sat down to think. "So you were from a different world?" Yuri spoke up looking at Naruto.

"Yeah, I wanted to be honest with everyone. Shin and granny and grandpa have known since I been here. Also, after that mindscape experience, I have had". Naruto sighed, he didn't want to tell them of his childhood with the civilians. He wasn't too sure if they were ready to hear about that.  
"So, that makes sense how Naruto was able to be this strong?" Aug asked.

"Yes and no really. Kurama gives me a boost but adapting to his power. Learning the spells and jutsu is all me". Naruto smiled, "So, that's why I had Kurama scan and break down the spell. Kurt was not himself when this happened. Do we know if Kurt sees anyone? If so it be important to track him down and stop him". Naruto looked at everyone.

"Well if I remember correctly it was Oliveira von Schtradius. Kurt went to see him often, he always wore goggles over his eyes". Aug thought about it, "He wanted anyone with any magical abilities to join him, but we refused. We thought he was a bit of a creep".

"Well, I heard he was blind, but who knows". Yuri spoke up.

"Well, whatever it is we should pay him a visit. I should see if the same energy he gives off is the same as this. I know Kurama will be able to tell me if it is". Naruto looked at the scroll.

Shin then spoke up, "I was thinking along with Naruto, we should give everyone here some extra protection. I was thinking of enchanting everyone's clothes here with the same enchantment as ours". Shin spoke up.

Melinda asked, "Shin who is this girl?" Melinda looked at Shin.

Shin said, "Oh I remember now. I was going to do it initially for Sizilien for protection against Kurt. I wanted to help her out since he was threatening her".

Melinda's eyes narrow, "Tell me Sizilien you know that the level of gear that Naruto and Shin can produce. Do you think you're worthy of such enchantment for your outfit?" Melinda glared at her intensely.

Sizilien was nervous, but she fell apart easily, "I-I'm sorry! I-I'm so sorry!"

"Granny doesn't make so much of this". Naruto spoke up.

"Naruto shut up! Don't you know what trouble you and Shin could have possibly caused! The gear you made? I would classify it as National Treasury Grade!" Melinda glared at the two boys.

Sizilien almost began to cry, "Y-Your right… I am not worthy of this! I was using Shin's kindness for my own needs. I see now that I was just using Shin to get what I needed".

"Wait! Sizilien! I". Maria was cut off.

"No Maria! I did this. I was going to use Shin's kindness. I am deeply sorry for have troubling you all. I will take my leave of this matter. Naruto… Shin… I am deeply sorry for the trouble I caused and wanting to use you". Sizilien bowed to the two.

"Hold up". Melinda stopped Sizilien, "I am sorry for being so harsh, but you were open and honest about your feelings. With that, I can now trust you. Thank you for understanding". Melinda put her arms around Sizilien which calmed her down.

"You know Sizilien your more than welcomed to use me. I wanted to do this for you". Shin blushed.

Naruto smirked, "I was planning on doing it for Yuri as well". Naruto smirked with a tint of pink of his cheeks. This left a stain on Yuri's face as well.

"N-Naruto you don't have to trouble yourself with me!" Yuri was shocked. Naruto wanted to do it specifically for her.

"I would hate it if I saw you get hurt Yuri. Well, I hate it if I saw anyone I cared for get hurt. I protect the people I hold precious to me. I hold each and every one of you guys precious to me. I promised to protect everyone and everyone in this Kingdom! I will do that once I take the crown from Old Uncle Diseum or Aug!" Naruto smirked looking at the two.

Which made Aug and Diseum laugh, Naruto really did want to. Honestly, if Aug didn't want the position. It could be handed down to Naruto since Aug didn't want the position. It's possible depending on the scenario and if the people of the country love Naruto enough to do so. "That reminds me". Melinda walked up to Naruto.

"Aw crap". Naruto began to crouch in fear of Melinda.

"YOU DAMN! IDIOT! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THINKGING! GIVING A SPEECH ABOUT TAKING THE KING'S CROWN! ARE YOU INSANE! YOU STUPID! THIS IS NOT HOW YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE RAISED!" Melinda whacked Naruto over the head.

"Owowowowowowo! Granny! Remember how I wanted to be Hokage back in my village! I wanted people to respect me and acknowledge my existence! If I can't do it there! I wanna do it here!" Naruto yelled back at her.

Naruto and Melinda would always butt heads since they were alike. Shin and Merlin would sit back as Naruto and Melinda argued. Naruto's Kushina side was kicking as he defends his dream to become king since he can't be Hokage. Everyone began laughing as Naruto ended up joining with Melinda sighing. "Well let's get to everyone's enchantments then. Then tomorrow I will be seeing who this Oliveira is".

* * *

** Next Day **

Naruto and the others finish classes with Naruto walking with everyone to meet with Merlin and Melinda. They were all going to go confront Oliveira about Kurt. Naruto and Shin were walking as Shin and Naruto both stopped and turn their heads. Naruto's face was shocked as Kurt was walking towards them. This time he had the hideous magical energy around him. He was even more twisted and demonized.

Before anyone could Kurt charged forward and fired a powerful fire spell. Naruto and Shin quickly put up a magical barrier stopping his attacks. Naruto and Shin suffered a minor burn, but began to heal quickly, "What is Kurt doing here! I thought you dropped him off back at his house!" Aug said shocked.

"Kurt… he is all twisted". Yuri looked at Naruto and Shin worried. She looked at Naruto again with more worry than for Shin.

Naruto grit his teeth, "Aug Kurt isn't himself anymore. Whatever happened, it wormed his way back into his mind. Kurama what can you make of this".

In Naruto, Kurama replied, **"Naruto whatever spell was used. It was amped up even more, what you did earlier to remove the spell. It's impossible to remove it". **Kurama grunted feeling the demonic energy coming off of Kurt.

Just then Kurt's father came walking up next to him with the same twisted demeanor. Naruto was shocked, "Wait a second… who is he?" Naruto looked at the man confused.

Aug was shocked, "T-That's Kurt's dad! Russell von Ritzburg, he seems twisted just like Kurt".

The two were muttering, **"Damn you! Damn you! Damn You! Damn You! Damn You!" **

"That's no good, two demonoids… guys, you leave me and Shin to do this. Go get help!" Naruto looked at them.  
"Wait! No! We can't leave you! Let us help you!" Sizilien spoke up.

"Yeah! We're all S class mages! Let us help!" Yuri spoke up with Thor and Julius nodding their head in confirmation.

"Yeah me and Aug can back you two up". Maria spoke up.

Naruto and Shin looked at both of them, "No, get back and run away. Thor and Julius go get the teachers and get help". Shin looked at them.

"What! Let us help!" Aug finally shouted.

"You would only get in the way". Naruto coldly said. Naruto was serious, this magic energy they were giving off. It felt it dark and vile, Naruto wasn't too sure. However, it seems like it can be transmittable is Kurt's dad has it.

Just then a woman with blonde hair came walking up with a twisted look in her eye. Naruto and Shin grit their teeth, "RUN NOW!" Shin shouted as everyone began to run.

Kurt and Russel charged Naruto and Shin as they began throwing magic at one another. Kurt's mom went towards Yuri and Sizilien. Naruto and Shin both back up and kicked Kurt and Russel causing them to stumble backward. Shin grabbed Naruto's shirt as they teleported in front of them. Thankfully in the enchantment, they put in the clothes. Naruto put a Hiraishin seal on each of their outfits.

Naruto and Shin appeared as Mrs. Ritzburg swung her hand at Shin. Shin blocked the attack with his shield, but he couldn't picture the shield fast enough. The shield cracked and broke as Mrs. Ritzburg swiped at Shin's arm. The dark magical energy was soaking on Shin's outfit as it traveled up his arm. Shin was grunting and holding his arm in pain, "I'm sorry". Naruto said gritting his teeth. He grabbed Shin's vibration sword from the storage area. Naruto pumped chakra into his feet and into the sword with magic too.

The sword began to glow as Naruto lunged forward ready to take her head. Then Russel got in the way kicking Naruto away, but Naruto saw Kurama extending his chakra arm out. He knocked Russel away. Since Kurama was made of chakra the magic couldn't affect him. Naruto flipped backward in the air. He saw everyone start to run away.

Naruto saw Shin grunting in pain as the dark evil magic over took his body. Shin began to laugh evilly like a Demonoid. This was by far Naruto's worst nightmare. Four demonoids coming at him, but one of them his brother. "Kurama! Please tell me you have a way to reverse this!" Naruto asked.

"**I'm sorry kit! I am working on it right now! Even I don't know what to do! If only maybe I had the other half of me!" **Kurama grunted. Granted he was already strong, he wished he had his other

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"**Since I was able to pick up on Magic. There is light and dark magic, they counteract each other. You have the Yang side of me sealed in you, I need the yang side to balance myself out. If I just had the yang side, I can counter act the yang magic with my yin magic". **Kurama said annoyed.

"Wait don't I have a yin and yang chakra? Since you were split I would have a yin and yang side right?" Naruto asked.

"**Theoretically yes, but you have to get close and able to get into their minds. If you can do that, you might be able to remove whatever is clinging to them". **Kurama spoke.

Naruto took a deep breath as he charged forward. He placed a gravity seal on Shin, Mrs. Ritzburg, and Russell. They fell to the ground unable to move. Then Kurt began laughing as he put up a barrier around himself. Naruto realized he was building up energy around himself. He was going to create an explosion that could level the entire school, "No I won't let you!" Naruto rushed forward.

Naruto pulled his sword out without any other choice. Naruto pulled out the vibration sword which he cut through the barrier. Just then Kurt began to explode the magic from the inside out. "Dammit!" Naruto was too late, so Naruto put up a giant five layered magic bubble. It was to keep the attack from blowing up with the rest of the school. However, Naruto was directly inside of the five-layered shield he put up. Then the explosion went off like a tailed beast bomb that Naruto threw.

Soon the sphere shattered as everyone came running back with help. The magic that was infecting Russel and Mrs. Ritzburg left them as the source of their magic was starting with Kurt. Someone gave the demonoid power to Kurt, Kurt spread it to his parents causing them to go crazy. Thankfully Shin was returned back to normal. Shin slowly stood up remembering what was happening. He saw the giant cloud of dust that was kicked up.

Soon the others came running back with Sicilian was checking on Shin. The other ran over to find where Kurt and Naruto was. The dust cleared with Kurt's body laying everywhere in pieces. A hang there, a toe there, leg, arm, and half of his face blown to pieces. Naruto stood there panting hard as had bruises and cut everywhere. He had a river of blood running down his face staining his outfit. Naruto turned around panting heavily, but he felt the outfit and Kurama's chakra begging to heal him.

Naruto fell to one knee as everyone ran over with a teacher with a bunch of guards running over. Merlin and Melinda weren't that far behind as they came running up. They were going to back Shin and Naruto up. They were going to talk to him and ask Oliveira a few questions. Naruto should have used his Kurama mode which could have helped protect him. Taking a blast like that was like taking Tailed Beast Bomb to the face.

"Naruto you okay? Tell me your okay?" Yuri ran over making sure Naruto was alright. Naruto stood weakly as he fell on Yuri's shoulder, "You idiot… going in all alone". Yuri smiled as Naruto rested his head on her shoulder.

"T-thanks for the help… I needed to… otherwise, he would have killed everyone. I'm alive right? That's what counts". Naruto slipped into unconsciousness as he slept.

His body went limp as his face went straight into Yuri's bosom. She smiled stroking his hair, "Just this once… your pervert". Yuri smiled.

"Jeez, he took down three demonoids and one that was close to changing". Melinda rubbed the bridge between her face.

Shin rubbed the back of his head, "We know why Mrs. Ritzburg and Russel were infected by the Demonoid magic. Seems the magic didn't full take over, so they could revert. However, Kurt was beyond helping". Shin looked at Naruto. He knew that Naruto will be kicking himself for not being able to save Kurt.

Merlin sighed as some of the country's guards came running up, "Where is the demonoid?" One asked.

Aug walked up, "The demonoid which whom you seek if there. He was defeated by this boy over here. His name is Naruto Wolford with the aid of his brother Shin Wolford". Aug pointed at them.

"I didn't do anything but get infected by the magic". Shin scratched his head.

"Yes you did, but you did it trying to protect the people you care for. You and Naruto fought bravely". Aug patted Shin's shoulder.

"Which what I want to bring up, Kurt and his parents kept talking. Grandpa told me that Demonoids howl, but they talked. You think it could have been artificially induced by Oliveira if he is involved?" Shin asked.

"I have never heard such a thing before Shin. If it's true then will have to find who it is and stop them". Merlin began scratching his beard.

"How about first we tend to Naruto's wounds!" Melinda yelled at Merlin and Shin.

"Wait look at his body!" Yuri was surprised looking at Naruto.

Naruto's wounds and scratches began to heal themselves. Kurama and his enchanted armor began to heal Naruto's quickly allowing him to recover. Naruto soon woke up as he found Yuri holding him, "Oh! Yuri… I…uhhh thank you for holding me… you didn't need to do that". Naruto blushed.

"Oh, nonsense it's the least I can do. After all, you saved me from the nasty Demonoid. Also, you seemed pretty cozy in between my chest~!" Yuri in a sexy tone getting Naruto to blush even harder. He knew Pervy-Sage was a Super Pervert but is it possible for girls to be like that too?

**A/N: Okay, so I decided to close the poll early. So I am posting the chapter as I have now. Again Naruto's and Yuri's relationship has not fully blossomed. It's still building up to it, I feel like they would get together later. I have an idea for Naruto to realize his feelings for Yuri later. As of right now… I think it's best to have it where Yuri recognizes her feelings for Naruto. Since Yuri also doesn't seem to have a lot of plot in her character. I think her character is like Akeno Himejima from High School DxD without the part where she gets turned on by dishing out pain. I don't think Yuri will that full throttle like Akeno is. I just think her personality is similar in some ways. Anyways! I will put up more chapters later. I got other stories to write! TitanFall007 OUT! **


	5. Unpredictable

Unpredictable

**Hello back with another chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! So, I decided to veer off from the cannon just a tad bit. You guys will have to wait and see! Anyways! If you guys have not checked my profile. You can see here that I decided to make a discord! I made a channel for it too! **** /UGmTqPC****. Everyone will be given certain powers, I am looking for Four Moderators! So, if you want to be one PM me! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! **

It was the night when Kurt attacked Naruto and Shin. When Naruto learned of who Kurt always went to. He decided to take it into his own hands and see who this guy was. Naruto was jumping through the roofs of houses and buildings. He arrived at the school soon as he began to look around. He was searching for wherever Oliveira von Schtradius was. Naruto had to make sure he wasn't the culprit.

Naruto arrived at school and made clones to scout the area. He made over fifty clones that began to run around to see where he was. Naruto sat down as he began to meditate waiting for his one of his clones to disperse. Sadly he was nowhere to be found so Naruto dropped the investigation until more can be uncovered.

* * *

** Next Day **

Naruto came walking out of his room as it was the weekend. Shin and Naruto had the plan today to go through town for some items. Naruto wanted to get some more items. He wanted to get some kunai's custom made for himself. Naruto walked out ready to go as he sat down for breakfast. "Huh… Shin why is Sicilian and Maria here?" Naruto asked.

Shin smiled, "I invited them for breakfast. Also, I should".

Before Shin could speak a girl came out with orange hair and blue eyes, "Good morning Naruto~!" Yuri came out of the corner as she hugged Naruto. She pulled his face into her bosom, Naruto was shocked at the hug.

Then Melinda came walking in as she grew tick marks on her head, "NARUTO WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT GIRLFRIENDS! YOU TOO SHIN!" Melinda shouted.

Naruto deadpanned as Shin spoke up, "Grandma! I told you they aren't our girlfriends! They are just our friends!"

"Grandma I know you said no girlfriends! Yuri isn't my girlfriend! We're just friends!" Naruto shouted.

"Hmph! Sit down and shut up! I heard you're going out on dates!" Melinda kept complaining.

Shin and Naruto just dropped their heads as Sicilian was blushing. Yuri and Maria were giggling as they went over and sat down with Naruto and Shin. As Naruto sat down he made a very loud and obnoxious farting noise as he sat down, "AHAHAH WHAT THE!" Naruto blushed.

"NARUTO WHERE ARE YOUR MANNERS!" Melinda smacked him upside the head.

Naruto held his throbbing head he pulled a whoopie cushion. "Who the heck did this!" Naruto complained.  
Naruto saw Yuri giggling as she jumped and smiled again, "Seem like the cat is out of the bag". Yuri smiled making the peace sign. Naruto sighed, _"Well at least I am not the only one who enjoys pranking others". _

Then suddenly there was a loud *KABOOM!* Everyone turned their heads to see Merlin walking in the room. He was covered from head to toe in orange paint. He had chicken feathers on his face as well. Naruto fell off the chair laughing as he pointed at Merlin. Everyone began to laugh as Melinda let some giggles out.

Merlin began to grunt as he left to go take a shower. Naruto and the others sat back up in their seats as Naruto whipped a tear from his eye. "You better watch out Yuri, your not the only one who likes to prank people".

"That seems so… guess I'll have to watch out". Yuri giggled.

Melinda walked up and smacked Naruto upside the head again. Naruto began rubbing another large lump on his head. A few minutes later, the group began to eat breakfast as Melinda screamed, "MERLIN HURRY UP! YOUR BREAKFAST IS GETTING COLD!" Melinda screamed.

Merlin came walking into the room as Naruto can hear him grumbling. Merlin came walking in with his usual wear… however… he had orange hair.

…

Naruto tried to hold his laughter in as he failed to hold it in. He slammed his fist on the table laughing up a storm. The others began to laugh as Merlin was seething. It made him wonder if adopting Naruto really was a good thing. It has been months since his last prank. "Like your hair grandpa!" Naruto joked

"Stupid brat". Merlin used magic to make his hair color change. He has his white hair back.

* * *

** Later **

The group walked to a bladesmith shop. With Aug, Thor, and Julius. "Aug! Thor! Julius! Morning! How are you guys!" Naruto smiled.

"Morning Naruto! Shin! Morning ladies!" Aug smiled. The three girls gave a slight bow in return.

"Let's head in I got something I want to see if the man can make". Naruto smiled.

Soon a boy and girl came out, it was Olivia and Mark, "Hey guys!" Olivia let out a smile.

"You guys came! Welcome to Beans Works!" Mark smiled at everyone.

"What are you two doing together this early?" Shin asked.

"Yes! Let's ask her!" Maria smiled as Sicilian eye's turned into stars.

"Yes! Lets!" Sicilian grabbed one arm of Oliva and Maria grabbed the other.

"Oh my! This is going to be an interesting day". Yuri smiled as she hugged Naruto's arm.

Naruto looked down at her as she stuck her tongue out. Naruto sighed, "Common let's head in".

"P-please go easy on me!" Olivia let out a small cry for help.

The group head inside as Mark shouted, "Hey come here, old man!"

The man stopped what he was doing, "SHUT YOUR TRAP DUMBASS! WHEN WE'RE IN THE FORGE YOU CALL ME BOSS! I AIN'T OLD YET! I AM THE HEAD SMITH! SO SHOW ME SOME RESPECT!" The man yelled with the hammer in his hand.

"Sorry for bothering you, sir. The name is Aug von Earlshide". Aug spoke up.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Mark's father and the others in the forge shouted. They all went on their knees and began to bow, "No need for apologies your highness! It's a great honor to meet you!" The man kept bowing his head down. Naruto sighed along with Aug.

"I would like if you were to make me a custom weapon. Then my bro here a sword". Naruto smiled.

Aug walked up, "Please let me introduce you to my friends. This is Naruto and Shin Wolford, Merlin's grandson". Aug smiled as he put his arms around Naruto's and Shin's neck.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THESE TWO ARE THE GRANDSON OF THE WISEMAN! THE TWO WHO SLAIN THE DEMONOID ON THEIR OWN!" The head smith along with his workers threw their hands into the air.

"Yup, will you accept the job?" Aug asked.

"You kidding! I'd be glad to! Forging a weapon for both of the Wiseman's grandson! That's called free advertising! Now just that it's also an honor! So, what weapons do you want me to make?" The head smith smiled with his workers nodding their heads in excitement.

Shin told the smith what he wanted for his sword. Then Naruto took out some papers that he sketched the weapon he wanted. It was a design given to him when he met his parents for the first time. Minato gave Kurama the shape and design of Minato's kunai. After that Kurama took control of Naruto's body and used his body to design the kunai that Minato used.

* * *

** Scene Change Blusfia Empire, Imperial Castle **

"Zest I'm curious from what source did you get this from about the Kingdom of Earlshide?" The man with a black beard and mustache asked.

"I am working with someone who lives within the kingdom itself. He tells me that's it's in chaos due to the rising of numbers of demonoids within its borders". Zest was a thin middle-aged man, with short, black, well-combed hair, a mustache, and glasses.

The bearded man grinned, "I see, this might allow me to take it's lands for myself".

"I very much hope that comes to pass". Zest raised his head from bowing.

"Heh! I care not for what a commoner like you wishes for. That said, I will put the information given to me to good use. Consider that your reward". The bearded man turned around and began to walk away from Zest.

"Yes… it's my pleasure to serve you". Zest grinned back letting a small chuckle out.

* * *

** Scene Change Bean Works **

The boys who went into the shop came out to find Sicilian, Maria, and a tiered and worn out Olivia. Sicilian and Maria and small tints of pink on their cheeks. Olivia had some hairs out of order with a few drops of sweat on her head. "How did it go?" Shin asked even knowing that it didn't go well.

"Yeah great!" Sicilian smiled.

"Yeah, we're done here". Maria smirked looking at Olivia.

"What else do you sell around here Mark?" Naruto asked him.

"Well we got housewares on the second floor and fashion accessories on the third". Mark replied.

"Thanks, I was thinking of getting something for Yuri". Naruto smiled.

"OOOOOO~? You wanna get me jewelry? Are you proposing to me? You wanna marry this~? I won't lie. I would marry this too~". Yuri put her arm on Naruto's shoulder. She was bringing her face close to his.

Naruto blushed as he scratched his chin, "I-I didn't mean it like that… it's just then I can protect you. I wanted to enchant the ring or accessory with high-level defense magic. Also a magic seal for alerts. Then I can put my Hiraishin formula on it".

"Oh phooey". Yuri puffed her cheeks out, "Can I get a ring?" Yuri smiled as he smiles looked like a cat mouth. It was the shape of a curved w.

"Uhhhh I guess since you will be the one wearing it". Naruto was getting a bit nervous.

"I was planning on buying a ring for Sicilian too". Shin looked at Sicilian.  
"Uhm! What! Me! Buy me a ring! Isn't this a bit fast… I mean a necklace might be more appropriate… well passing up a bracelet is hard too". Sicilian began blushing up a storm as she ended up poking her pointer fingers together. This began to remind Naruto of a certain Hyuga heiress.

"I meant I was going to get it for more protection… with magical enchantments". Shin said as he put his hand under his chin trying to think.

Naruto looked at Shin as he realized both of their situations happened at the same time. Only that Naruto knows what Yuri wanted. He knows he has some feelings for her. It's just a bit hard since he doesn't have an idea on what to do. He doesn't have any experience with women. "Ohhh… how practical are you". Sicilian turned to the side with a dark black cloud hanging over her head. It had black lines going down. Her eyes were white as she had a circle-shaped mouth.

Shin felt shocks go through his head, "What!"

"Stupid, Stupid, stupid, stupid". Sicilian was mumbling.

Shin turned his head to find Naruto with his palm of his hand in his face. Aug said, "Shin what is your problem!" Aug's eyes were pupilless with black lines running down his forehead. Everyone else also had the same thing.

"Baiting her in like that… your evil". Thor said.

"The poor girl may never trust again". Maria spoke up her distaste on Shin's actions.

"_Heh! HEH! HA! NO! DID SHE THINK IT LIKE THAT!" _Shin turned around trying to reach for Sicilian, but she just inched further away. "Uhhh Sicilian?" Shin called for her.

She turned her head as she had a sad look on her face. She had purple lines running down the side of her head, "Yeah… what is it". She replied sadly.

Soon Shin, Naruto, Sicilian, and Yuri walked inside. Naruto was with Yuri on the other glass case. While Shin and Sicilian were by the glass case in front of the woman who is running the store. With Naruto and Yuri, they were looking at some necklaces, rings, bracelets, and earrings. Naruto was standing there with Yuri as they talked. "Hey, Yuri… do… do you really like me?"Naruto asked suddenly.

Yuri stared at Naruto in shock, her face went beat red. She looked down as her hair was covering her face, "I-I don't know w-what you're t-talking about". She was stuttering.

"_She can flirt and as me to marry her, but when I ask. She gets all nervous and skittish". _Naruto let a sigh out, "Yuri… do… do you want to try?" Naruto looked at her again.

"Huh?... HUH!" Yuri took a couple of steps back all of a sudden.

Naruto sighed as Shin and Sicilian looked at Naruto and Yuri. Yuri waved to them signaling everything was alright. She walked back to where her original spot was, "I-I mean I don't know you t-that much… I m-mean getting married now".  
"Wait! Married! I didn't mean getting married!" Naruto shot out quickly.

Yuri blushed as her eyes became swirls calling her self stupid mentally. Naruto sighed, "I-I mean if you wanted to try you know… dating first". Naruto asked as he turned his head to the side squinting his eyes.

Yuri looked up at the 6'1 blonde, "Huh… you wanna date". Yuri had a tint of pink that stained her cheeks.

"Yeah… just that I recognize the way you look at me. I can see you seem interested". Naruto looked at her.

"Ummm well yeah kinda. Finding out you're from a different world. I can't but help but want to get to know you. I also have to say… you're quite good looking". Yuri had a blush on her face. She can tease others, but she can't be teased without being embarrassed.

Naruto smirked, "Let's get your jewelry first okay Yuri? Then I want to ask you something before we do… if we want to start dating. There are a few other things I left out too". Naruto smiled at her.

Yuri nodded her head, "Sure". Yuri began scanning the jewelry as she looked at her options. She kept looking until she found a ring that she seemed interested in. The ring was a gold band that wrapped all the way around. In the middle, it had orange diamonds that were .50 carats. There were five in total. Yuri smiled as she stared at it, but then the price for it began to discourage her form it.

Naruto put her hand on her shoulder, "Do you like it?" Naruto asked.

Yuri said, "Umm yes, but it's a lot more than I thought it would be. I can't ask you to buy something like this for me". Yuri looked at Naruto not wanting to take advantage of his kindness.

Naruto smirked as he pulled her close to him. He wrapped his arms around her arms and brought them to the front of her belly. He rested his chin on her head, "I think it would beautiful on it Yuri'. Yuri was blushing and her mind began to shut down due to the close contact. She could feel his toned and chiseled body. _"Is that a sick-pack under his shirt!" _She began to run through her head.

"Excuse me, ma'am, I think we will take this". Naruto called her over.

She walked over before Yuri could try to stop Naruto. "Is this what you're looking for?" She asked.

Yuri said, "Wait Naruto I". Naruto covered her mouth and shushed her.

"I will take it". Naruto smiled as he reached inside his wallet and took money out for it.  
"A very grand choice if I do say so myself". She smiled taking the money and handing the ring over to Naruto.

She put the money into her cash register and went back towards Shin and Sicilian. Naruto smiled as he took the box and opened it. Yuri by this time was let go as Naruto took the ring out. He motioned her to extend her hand out. Yuri couldn't say it, but she really did love the ring. She just didn't think that he would actually buy it for her. Naruto took her right hand and placed it on her ring finger. Naruto said, "Yuri this ring is a sign of my willingness to protect you. You including everyone else are my precious people. Until today I haven't had too much to protect. Shin and my grandparents are strong and can take care of themselves. That does not mean I won't stop wanting to protect them. Now I have more people who I want to protect. I want to protect you because of your someone special to me Yuri. Maybe one day you will be something more to me than just my girlfriend". Naruto smiled.  
Yuri had some tears in her eyes, "T-thank you Naruto!" She said with a weak and shocked voice. She was still trying to compute what just happened.

"As the same promise, I also made to everyone else. I will protect you and everyone else. That is a promise, and I don't break my promises. I will never break them, that's my nindo way". Naruto brought her into a hug as her face was buried in his chest. Yuri just wrapped her arms around Naruto and she smiled.

Sicilian looked at the two having their moment. She was shocked that the two seemed close than she and Shin was. She sighed, _"Man… Yuri is so brave… I can't say those embarrassing things so easily!" _Sicilian said to herself being a tad bit upset.

"Hey Sicilian do you like this?" Shin showed Sicilian a ring that she smiled at.

"I love it, Shin!" Sicilian smiled as she accepted the ring on her right ring finger.

* * *

** Next Day **

Naruto and Shin were sitting in the castle waiting to accept an award for defeating the Demonoid. Naruto was wearing a black tux while Shin was wearing a white tux. They were walking towards the entrance of the hall. Naruto sighed, "This is such a drag. I hate formal things like this". Naruto tried to stretch his arm, "This suit is too tight!"

They walked into the hall where a bunch of people were standing there. They were all clapping as the King Diseum introduced them to everyone. Naruto hated this as Diseum knew Naruto hated formalities like this thanks to Merlin. "These two are the grandchildren of Merlin Wolford! Naruto and Shin Wolford who worked together taking the Demonoid down! Now Naruto will give us his speech!" Diseum smirked nodding towards Merlin.

Merlin has devil eyes he began laughing maniacally as revenge against Naruto. Naruto sighed as he walked up to the podium he said, "Hello and it's nice to meet everyone. I don't really know what to say… I was only TOLD OF THIS NOW!" Naruto stared daggers at Merlin and Diseum as they gave wave out smiling. "Anyways thanks to my old man Merlin and Old man Uncle Diseum I have but only a few things to say. One is that I will take Uncle Diseum's crown!" Naruto looked at him.

Everyone in the hall began to have sweat drops appear on their heads. One, Naruto called Merlin and Diseum old, two he wasn't addressing them properly. Then Naruto smiled, "I got just a few last words to say!" Naruto smirked. Naruto crossed his fingers together, he knew Melinda was going to murder him after this. However, it was a better time than never. He wanted to let everyone know that he was the number one most unpredictable mage/ninja. Naruto shouted **Oiroke Gyaku Hāremu no Jutsu! Oiroke no Jutsu! (Sexy Jutsu: Reverse Harem Jutsu, Sexy Jutsu). **As there were many puffs of smoke in the entire hall. Naruto had multiple clones turn into female versions of himself. He had multiple Naruko's, other girls he could possibly think of. He used a bunch of men as well since for his reverse harem jutsu.

The men and woman in the room all had nose bleeds as they shot around in the hall. The guards were sent flying as well as Merlin. He was shot out through the roof as Melinda went through the roof following him. King Diseum went flying around as he slammed into his throne chair. The nobles and noble's wives did the same as they fell to the ground with nose bleeds. Shin stood there as he facepalmed. Sicilian was fine due to her only loving Shin, and Yuri was fine as well. She had a slight nosebleed seeing the Naruto. Aug, Maria, Thor, and Julius were out cold on the ground. Naruto poofed his jutsu away as he stood laughing, "All of ya! ALL OF YA ARE PERVERTS! AHAHAHAHAHAH!" Naruto laughed as he put his hands to his side. "Let's bail before they all wake up!" Naruto threw a smoke bomb on the ground. He appeared through the smoke with his original attire on. wearing a black long sleeve shirt that had a zipper in the middle. The sleeves went down to his wrists. He was wearing an orange short-sleeve coat. The coat had a rim that curved outward and up like a cone. The coat was all orange, but the rims of the sleeves and the very bottom of the coat had black flames on them. He was wearing tan ninja pants with his ninja tool pouch connected to his right thigh. He had the bottom of his pants tucked into his black shinobi opened toes sandals. Naruto was wearing his Leaf headband on his forehead.

He dashed forwards and picked Yuri up bridal style, "Let's get out of here!" Naruto disappeared in a shushin. Maria and Shin stood there still in shock about what just happened. They looked at the ground to see it stained from the perverts in the room.

"Shin… w-what was that?" Sicilian asked.

Shin sighed, "At this point… I stopped trying to figure out Naruto. He is too unpredictable in fights… and in just everyday life".

**A/N: LMAO! HA! I know the Oiroke Gyaku Hāremu no Jutsu and the Oiroke Jutsu is a little early. Tbh regardless if Naruto was or wasn't in the Shinobi world. We all know he would have still used it. So, that's an awesome way to kick this off! I hope you all enjoyed! If you have any trouble trying to get into my discord server PM me through fanfiction. Send me your discord code or I can send you the discord link personally! Anyways! Until next time! TitanFall007 OUT! **


	6. Naruto Sensei

Naruto Sensei

**Update: I decided to scrap the poll down and not have Maria with Naruto. I know I asked my readers about, I got some people asking not to do so. so, to make it up when this story is done unless they come out with a season two which is likely. I will do another crossover with the same story in mind, this time making the pairing being Naruto and Maria instead. I decided to keep the story as a single pairing, sorry for those who wanted the Maria in the harem. **

**Now that I got some of my other stories going! I have to ask you all if you are all okay with Maria joining Naruto? That would be the limit of the harem… I wanted to keep it just Yuri, but some people want Maria. So, let me know if you guys are okay with it! I will try to get as far as I can in this chapter! Enjoy!**

Naruto was found by Melinda and was beaten to near death for his actions. They quickly cast a spell that erased that moment that Naruto wanted to have. So, here was Naruto again grumbling about stupid grandparents that didn't know anything about fun. He was standing there with Shin as they were given medals from the king. They were recognized as heroes. Which much to Naruto's and Shin's dismay hated. They had to attend a formal dinner where they talked to everyone and were asked to represent many companies. Naruto and Shin wanted to up and shoot themselves with the number of people. Not to mention the woman who ran the business as widows or were still young and working on their own businesses looking for a husband.

* * *

** Next Day **

Naruto was walking through the halls getting to leave for school. Sicilian and Maria came to walk with Shin and Naruto. Yuri had other things to attend to and was going to meet Naruto at school. No one knows it but Naruto and Yuri decided to keep their relationship a secret. Melinda would blow a fuse if she found out. Yuri was more than happy to comply, getting to know Naruto so far was interesting.

Naruto waited by the door thinking about what happened between him and Yuri. Shin and Sicilian know about Naruto and Yuri; they decided to keep it a secret for them as well. Shin was too nervous to ask Sicilian though which Naruto berated him about trying it out. Soon Shin and the two girls came walking up, "Ah Maria, Sicilian! Morning!" Naruto smiled at them.

"Good morning". They both said at the same time.

Naruto noticed Maria staring at him, "You alright Maria?" Naruto looked at her getting his face close to hers.

"Uhh! What! No! I'm! I'm fine!" She smiled sweating bullets.

"Hmmm, your face is a bit red". Naruto put his hand on her forehead, "Your head is warm you alright?" Naruto looked at her.

"Y-Yeah! Yeah! I'm fine! I just get warm sometimes! That's ALL!" She smiled trying to back up.

"That's alright". Naruto smiled as he walked up and put his hand on her shoulder. Naruto had a magical circle appear on his hand as he used his magic to help circulate her blood floor and cool her blood. Maria felt her body cool, while also feeling Naruto's magic inside of her. She couldn't help but let a small moan out as she stumbled backward.

Naruto caught her, "You alright Maria? I just helped cool your body by cooling the blood in your body?"  
"I'm Fine!" She got up with Shin and Sicilian looking at her confused.

"Common let's get going". Shin went towards the doors as Naruto opened them up.

Naruto looked and saw the giant crowd, "Huh… hey, Shin let's hit the roofs then". Naruto walked over and picked Maria up bridal style. Shin nodded and did the same for Sicilian.

The crowd full of fangirls shouted and got past the guards, "LOOK IT'S MASTER NARUTO AND SHIN!" They ran towards Naruto.

Naruto and Shin pumped chakra to their feet as they jumped on top of their fence around their property. Naruto grabbed hold of Shin, "Okay plan B!" Naruto Hiraishin to the classroom focusing on Yuri's ring and they teleported.

* * *

** Classroom **

Naruto appeared in the room with the others. Shin lost his balance as he dropped Sicilian causing him to fall on Naruto. Forcing Naruto to let Maria go, Naruto kept falling until he landed on someone. Naruto opened his eyes to meet darkness with two soft pillows pressing up against his face. He pulled his head out to find that his head was in between Yuri's chest, "YURI! I'M SORRY I!" Naruto didn't say anything more as Yuri pulled him back in for another hug. She was blushing.

"Good Morning Naruto!" Yuri smiled and giggled having the warmth of Naruto in the morning.

The others stared at them, "Are you two together or something?" Tony asked the two.

"What! NO!" Naruto shot up as Yuri began to blush.

They all sigh thinking about the same predicament that Shin is in with Sicilia. "Anyways what magic was that Naruto?" Tony asked.

"Well… that wasn't really magic per se". Naruto smiled.

"W-What was it?" They asked.

"Well unlike most of you guys I utilize magic and another energy source called chakra. Chakra is a form of life energy that all individuals produce to some degree; those who run out of chakra will die. Produced within the "chakra coils" that mainly surround and connect to each chakra-producing organ, the energy circulates throughout the body in a network called the "Chakra Pathway System", which is like the cardiovascular system". Naruto began to draw on the chalkboard a picture of the human with the chakra. "There are two components of chakra: physical energy and spiritual energy. Mix those together and you get chakra, I'm pretty sure that the level of magic I'm at a level way higher than Shin could achieve. He better in the textbooks smarts in understanding the spells. I can form them, put them together, I also the expert with chakra as well. So far I'm the only known being that can use it, everyone has it. It just matters if you started training at a young age and was taught to access it. However, everyone here only has enough of chakra to survive, instead, you guys focus on magic which is easier to learn but not as powerful as chakra". Naruto smiled while everyone's heads were spinning.

Shin smiled, "Chakra is like an extension of your body's power, it's separated from your magic and chakra pools. Naruto just taught me at a young age to access it".

Naruto held his hand in up as a ball of chakra began to spin in his hands, "This is a move I learned I call it the Rasengan. It's a spiral ball of chakra that is very powerful and destructive. Trying to do that with magic isn't that simple since chakra is based on the person's energy. Magic comes from elements like fire, water, wind, earth, and lighting. Chakra is the same but can be utilized by itself like this". Naruto opened the window and stepped outside. He lifted his fist into the air and then slammed it on the ground causing an earthquake to shake the entire school as he caused rocks to lift out of the ground.

Everyone stared at him with shock and amazement, "NARUTO WHEN DID YOU LEARN THAT!" Shin looked at him in shock.

Naruto gave him the look 'I'll tell you the real thing behind it', "Well what I did was take my chakra and enhance my physical strength to it. You can do it with magic, but it drains too quickly while I can do it in short bursts".

Everyone took a mental note not to piss Naruto off, "Now that we have that settled, we figured that we should start everyone with some basic physical training. I am great when that comes around, but Naruto is way better at it than I am".

Soon students and teachers came running, "THERE WAS AN EARTHQUAKE IS EVERYONE ALRIGHT!" They saw everyone outside with Naruto standing near where he punched the ground.

"Ops… I was demonstrating something". Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Was it an earthquake spell!" Alfred came from behind everyone making sure his students were alright.

"Yea… something like that". Naruto knew he was going to be yelled at by Melinda.

After things were talked over everything was given back to Shin as he continued to talk, "While Naruto helps you all physically, I will be teaching you all the magical aspects!" Shin smiled, "Maria can you make a magical barrier?" Shin asked.

"Sure". She created a green barrier as Shin walked up to it.

"It's too weak… too thin". Shin looked at it.

"W-What!" Maria looked upset.

"Sicilian make a barrier using the ring". Shin smiled.

"Okay". Sicilian projected a multilayer barrier with also a physical barrier.

"See, this barrier is stronger. My ring is enchanted to visualize magic on its own and project it". Shin flicked the barrier. You guys want to see the portion I can control?" Shin smiled. Shin walked over to the side as he unleashed a wave of his magic as purple aura surrounded Shin.

"It-it's so concentrated and dense!" Yuri said in shock.

Shin kept going as it was over the entire school, but he soon let is go as he smiled, "Naruto can you demonstrate your control on top of your killing intent?" Shin smiled.

"Killing intent?" Sicilian looked worried at Naruto.

"First I will start with my magic control". Naruto closes his eyes and then opens them. His body had orange and purple. Everyone felt his condense magical energy that was even stronger than Shins by a mile.

Naruto then cut it as everyone took a moment to breathe, "When you're ready I can show you my killing intent! That will show you why chakra is much more potent and stronger than Magic". Naruto smiled.

After five minutes everyone was ready, "Now, when you guys are ready. Let me know, please don't take anything to heart. I would never hurt any of you. This is one of the many abilities I picked up. This will show you how different the level chakra is on than Magic". Naruto looked at them with sincerity.

"We're ready". Aug smiled. The thing is many of them were not thinking what a killing intent was.

"I will show you partial killing intent". Naruto stood there quiet as he then focused his eyes on everyone and unleashed his killing intent. Naruto's eyes were glowing red with black slits down the middle.

To them, they saw everything was black and white. Naruto was transforming into a giant fox with nine tails roaring at all of them. The pressure he unleashed on them caused them to stop breathing as Sicilian fell into Shin's arms. The others went limp as Naruto retracted the killing intent as he walked over towards Yuri, "You alright?" Naruto smiled.

Yuri looked up at Naruto as she was met with concerned blue eyes that looked down softly at her with worry. She smiled with a skip in her heartbeat, "Y-Yeah I'm fine, just shocked how different chakra is then from magic".

The others slowly stood up with still having some fear in their eyes. Naruto side as he let out an aura of Kurama's chakra. Everyone began to feel warm and calm with Naruto's warm and welcoming chakra. He smiled as Yuri rubbed closer to Naruto as she rubbed her body up against him. The others stare at the two, "Naruto… Yuri is there something you want to tell us?" Aug walked over raising an eyebrow at Naruto.

"_Ahhh crap". _"What?" Naruto asked like he was oblivious.

"I just like the way his warmth is!" Yuri smiled, she half lied. What she said was true, but she also liked being near Naruto and feeling his body. Well, they are boyfriend and girlfriend, the others just don't know it.

Aug and the others deadpanned, "Right". Aug sighed.

"Well, that settles that! Every day we're going to be going over magic control drills! Then Naruto will be training you physically to get you guys stronger!" Shin smiled.

When Naruto smiled up giving them an evil smirk made them all take a step back. However, being trained by Naruto and shin was something that many didn't receive. Naruto smiled, "Let's do the best we can! I promise to get you strong like me! Right now, I'm walking around school with about… I don't know… 100 pounds in total? Shin, how much do you have?" Naruto asked.

"I got about 80". Shin smiled, "I will get to a hundred". Shin looked at him as if they were about to brawl.

Everyone looked at the two as if they were stamina freaks of nature. Well… they were partially correct with Naruto about him being a stamina freak. He could fight all day and keep going for a few more days until he really needed any rest. They were just seeing the tip of the iceberg of Naruto's power. They still have yet to meet Kurama as well.

**A/N: Alright! Short chapter! Why? I need everyone to agree with Maria and Naruto too. If I am going to make it where it's Naruto, Yuri, and Maria. I need people to vote for it. I will put a vote up for yes or no to add Maria. I will give you guys until Friday to vote! TitanFall007 OUT! **


	7. Start of Anew

Start of Anew

**Hello! Back with the next chapter and sorry for the long delay of not updating. As you can see, I updated my other stories and posted a new story. I will begin to wrap this story up and put it on the back burner until the second season. I hope you all enjoy it! I will get far with this chapter. I did mess up realizing I accidentally skipped the fight between Oliveira and Shin. So, I made it this chapter instead. **

* * *

** Scene Where Olivia Telling how She and Mark are Engaged **

An explosion went off behind the group when they were talking, "What the!" Naruto and Shin ran towards the explosion. The find the hole and they find Oliveira von Schtradius with one of the soldiers on the ground.

"Oliveira von Schtradius, our middle school teacher". Aug said shocked.

"Please! Getaway, he is the one responsible for the Demonoid incident!" The soldier begged.

"What! You're the one who turned Kurt into a Demonoid!" Shin tightened his fist.

"Yes! He was a fascinating specimen! He danced to my tune perfectly!" Olivera smiled.

"How dare you! Not just that! You were able to turn his parents into demonoids too!" Naruto tightened his fist; Naruto was forced to put them down.

Shin pulled out his vibration sword and began to fire magic at Oliveira. Shin swung his sword relentlessly at him, but he dodged effortlessly. He fired back with red waves of magic. Oliveira began to float in the air, "Tch! So you learned floating magic!" Shin roared with anger.

"What? The son of the Wiseman can't use floating magic?" Oliveira teased.

"No, but I can fly for a moment!" Shin shot forward with air propulsion from his shoes. He landed a swing on his mask covering his face.

"A little word for advice boy! Don't press your luck!" Oliveira shot a shield out knocking Shin to the ground and causing everyone to cover their eyes.

Once the dust cleared everyone sat the mask Oliveira ha don his face fall off. Everyone's eyes widen and realized that Oliveira was a Demonoid himself, "How! How are you still conscious! How can you have rationality!" Shin asked with anger behind his voice.

"Simple boy! I realized how pointless and weak humans were! They are weak and easy to exploit! They mean nothing to me, but test subjects I can bend to my very will!" Oliveira smiled.

Shin grit his teeth ready to attack, but then he felt a hit to the back of his head. He went limp, Aug realized that Naruto wasn't next to him anymore, "You're losing your cool Shin. I'll take it from here". Naruto had a puff of smoke appear next to him as the clone took Shin over to Aug.

"Aug take everyone and get out of here. Go get help too, I'm going to see if I can take this guy down. I don't know how strong I am compared to this world, but I'm pretty sure I can take just about anything down if I try". Naruto began to pump his chakra through his system as he jumped at Oliveira. Naruto felt eh magic Shin gathered up above the building. However, Shin began to lose his concentration with the spell. So, Naruto decided to take it over, "I hope you're ready because I'm about to finish what Shin started!" Naruto charged forward engaging Oliveira in hand to hand beating him to a pulp. Naruto was able to land many chakra enhanced punches and kicks. Thanks to learning magic control and using it to enhance his strength. He learned the precise chakra control granny Tsunade had. He was able to produce punches and kicks that were sending shockwaves causing Oliveira to buckle over in pain.

"_HOW! HOW IS HE SO STRONG! WHAT IS HE! JUST WHAT THE HELL IS HE!" _Oliveira was shouted in his mind.

Everyone saw how Naruto was easily beating Oliveira to the ground with jus these punches and kicks. When Shin fought him, it was wild and didn't a strategy in mind. What they didn't know is Shin was gathering magical seals above the building. Naruto was amplifying the attack for Shin; Shin began to attack recklessly because he was trying too hard to focus on the attack up above. Naruto then kicked him away as he laid in the middle of the ground of the floor, "It's time to end this! SAY GOODBYE!" Naruto unleashed the attack from above. Oliveira saw the giant ball of magic sent down on top of him, "No! It can't be! NOOOOOOOO!" Oliveira's screams were silenced by the magical sphere that was above him.

The blinding light soon vanished, and the dust cleared. Naruto opened his eyes to see Oliveira gone, but naruto didn't know if he got him. Yeah, it was powerful, but it should have left a body. Which naruto think's it's still alive. "Did you get him?" Aug asked.

"I-I don't think so". Naruto grunted.

Soon Shin began to wake up in Sicilian's arms, "Huh! Demonoid? Did Naruto finish the layered spell?"

"You mean that giant ball of fricken heat, then yeah". Aug said still stunned.

Naruto looked at the singed ground that was turned to glass, "I don't think so, I held back just a bit to kill him, but not to incinerate his body. However, we were able to get him to flee. Shin, how the hell were you losing concentration?" Naruto asked.

"I was trying to manipulate my chakra to enhance my strength and speed more. I don't think I have the near-perfect chakra control like you have". Shin chuckled.

"You should try to stay magic base and use your chakra as small enhancements. Your body isn't adept at using chakra, unlike mine. You could seriously hurt yourself". Naruto punched Shin over his head for doing something so stupid.

"Why the long face? Cheer up, you just defeated a Demonoid. Are you regretting it?" A man came walking up with slick back brown hair and a pointy nose.

"Uhhh no I have no regrets, but I think he is still alive. He just isn't here". Naruto said upset. "  
"I see then, but you and Shin were able to drive it away. That's more of enough of a reason to celebrate. You should stop and smell the roses sometimes kid". He smiled.

Then another man came up wearing knight armor, bald on top with hair on the side with a mustache and beard connecting to the side of his head, "We came as quickly as we heard of the demonoid but seems you two already took care of him". The old man smiled, "I'm pleased to meet you, I'm Dominic Gastolle, I'm Michel's successor as the Knight Commander of the Order".

"My name is Rupert Olgran, Captain of the Court Magic division". He smiled at Naruto and Shin.

"Michel told a lot about you and Shin, he said that Shin was a promising student of his. I also heard that not once was Michel able to defeat Naruto in a sword spar. When I heard him, I couldn't believe him! I hope one day I can see a spar between Naruto and Michel, don't worry Shin Michel speaks highly of you and Naruto". Dominic went on.

"Shin? Naruto? What did you exactly do to drive the Demonoid away? What did you do and how?" Rupert asked.

"Initially I was trying to overwhelm him with strength while using chakra. Then I use magic to diverge the sun's rays into a giant energy blast. I began to lose concentration when he unleashed more power making it harder for me to concentrate. Naruto is better at controlling chakra and magic than I am. So, once I lost my cool which I originally lost. He stepped in to finish the spell while amplifying the spell I made, and he used chakra to beat the Demonoid down". Shin explained causing everyone to be confused.

"Charka is an energy source within the body. Chakra is produced within the "chakra coils" something you must start training at an early age. The energy circulates throughout the body in a network called the "Chakra Pathway System", which is like the cardiovascular system. Chakra is created when two other forms of energy, known collectively as one's "stamina", are molded together. Physical energy (身体エネルギー, shintai enerugī) is collected from each one of the body's cells and can be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise. Spiritual energy is derived from the mind's consciousness and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience. These two energies becoming more powerful will, in turn, make the created chakra more powerful. Therefore, practicing a technique repeatedly will build up experience, increasing one's spiritual energy, and thus allowing more chakra to be created".

Everyone just deadpanned in Naruto's description with only Shin understanding what Naruto just talked about, "Basically chakra is using one's life force as a weapon which is extremely dangerous if you use all of it at once. I could kill you, but if you train in it you can increase your reserves and strengthen the power of it with training Magic is based on manipulating things around it while chakra is through the body". Shin explained. Still, everyone deadpanned confused as hell.

"You got that much power from the sun! What about the shockwaves we felt from earlier?" Rupert asked.

"Oh, those? Those were made by me; I enhanced my strength with my chakra to at the ends of my fist. So, when I punch something, I can shatter it o a bunch of tiny pieces". Naruto smiled walking over to a large piece of rubbles coming from the ceiling, "Like this!" Naruto raised his fist into the hair and smashed into the ground while also creating a large crater in the ground. Naruto caused the entire floor to shake causing everyone to fall on the ground. When the dust cleared it left Naruto standing in the middle with just a bunch of tiny pebbles on the ground that used to be chunks of the ceiling.

"Oh, my lord, just what type of child did the Great Guru and the Wiseman raise!" Rupert asked while everyone nodding their heads in agreement. Many of them took a mental note not to piss off Naruto.

"For my attack, I concentrated the sun's heat and narrowed it into a ray. Naruto only increased the concentration to make it even hotter and stronger". Shin smiled, but then deadpanned realizing that they had no idea what he was talking about.

* * *

** Next Day **

"As you all heard Strom has taken over the imperial capital. Demonoids are becoming more of an issue. We need to bolster our fighting strengths and an edict has been issued. We are to hone the skills of our soldiers, and then the students if we have to". Alfred spoke to all of them with a serious tone, "We will begin joint training with the knights from the military institutions".

* * *

** Scene Change **

Naruto looked at everyone with annoyed expressions, "Something tells me that as mages we have beef with knights".

"Beef? What could possibly happen?" Shin asked.

"Seems like you guys didn't know". Aug looked at them.

"Since we're mages we work on magical training than physical training. So, there's tension between the mages and the knights. Every time they see us, the mock and bully us thinking that they are always better than us". Maria explained.

"I see then, sounds like I'll have to fight one of them. I want to see just how strong they really are". Naruto began to smile about putting them in their place. This reminds how he put Neji in his place, but then it opened up sore memories he long forgot about.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" Yuri noticed Naruto's changed expressions.

Naruto shot his head at Yuri, "I-I don't think it's the right time yet. I don't know if you guys are ready to know. Shin? What do you think?"

Shin thought about it, "I don't know if it's time yet Naruto. First, let's do this knight training, but after maybe we can explain when we do training together".

"I see, please understand that since I was adopted. Where I hail from isn't the best of memories, I can tell you all. Not easy to explain". Naruto sighed.

They all nodded their heads understanding, but Yuri was the most worried, "Naruto…". She said under her breath.

"Which reminds me, we were trained by a knight his name was Michel Collins. Surprisingly if I remember correctly Naruto beat him in his first spar together". Shin looked at Naruto.

"Yeah, when they first took me in and I trained with Michel and Shin, I was stronger and faster than Michel which took him by surprise. I kept training, with Granny I learned to create gravity seals which allowed me to train better by putting weights on. Which is something we should put on you guys when we get a chance". Naruto smiled.

Everyone turned into white figures with round bodies and just their heads gazing at Naruto weirdly, "Of course you two received training from a knight". They all sighed, those two were some of the strangest people they have ever met.

"Ummm did I say something weird again?" Shina scratched his cheek.

"MICHEL COLLINS! THE FORMER KNIGHT COMMANDER OF THE ORDER!". Julius screamed.

Yuri said shocked, "You two were both taught magic by the Wiseman! Then enchanting spells by the Guru! Then combat training by the knight commander! He was also known as the Sword Saint! I'm so jealous!" Yuri pressed herself against Naruto.

"Y-Yuri you're a bit close". Naruto blushed.

"I don't care! YOU TWO ARE JUST TOO AMAZING!" Yuri leaned in closer.

"Yeah, he was the greatest swordsman in the kingdom. So, he was called the sword saint". Thor went on.

"To us, he was just a harsh drill instructor". Shin remembers the drills.

"Harsh? Those drills were easy!" Naruto smiled.

"EASY! YOU'RE A STAMINA FREAK!" Shin shouted, "Naruto fought Michel for FOUR hours straight! HE WASN'T EVEN TIRED AFTER THAT!"

"Hey! I'm sorry for being awesome! Besides I learned his sword style, even though I was stronger than him!" Naruto smirked.

"Wait, how often did you two spar?" Thor asked.

"Well he and I would spar often, but I would always out beat him in stamina. I picked up his sword style quickly, I enhanced it so I can use this". Naruto held out his kunai in his hand, "Channeling magic into the kunai I use". Naruto did so while also chakra the same time. Naruto was able to create an energy blade, "By taking the energy I use call chakra I send it to the blade causing it to extend. Then I use magic to stabilize the chakra around it to keep it's length. Then I enchant the blade it's self to cut atoms". Naruto smiled, "Granny taught me how to do that".

"Naruto… what can't you and Shin do?" Aug said shocked, "To be able to enchant a weapon to cut atoms is inane. That takes precise magical control".

"Well guess what I was used to, there is a lot of things you guys don't know about me". Naruto chuckled.

* * *

** Scene Change **

Naruto found himself in a carriage with himself, Yuri, Aug, and Maria. Naruto smiled looking at the nights in front of him. "The name is Kreis Llyod, Top Seat". He had shoulder-length blonde hair and dark hazel eyes.

Then the girl next to him had purple hair and green eyes, "I'm Miranda Wallace, Second Seat".

"I'm Neun Curtis". He had black hair with brown eyes.

"I'm Kent McGregor, don't forget it". He had light brown afro style hair which was short thin mustache above his lip.

Naruto could sense their emotions of hate towards them along with prejudice, "You know if we're going to survive against demonoids. We have to work together regardless of what you think of us".

"Oh! I see! Just because you fought and defeated a Demonoid you think you're better than us!" Miranda spoke up annoyed.

"Never did I say, I thought I was better than you. We need to work together otherwise we'll die". Naruto stared at them.

"Yeah! What if we don't?" Miranda spat back.

"Simple… you die". Naruto raised his KI causing everyone in the cart to freeze up feeling the pressure he was putting on everyone. Yuri squeezed his hand to get him to calm down, she was having difficulty breathing. Naruto let it go and felt mad about it, Kakashi taught him an important lesson, 'Those who break the rules are scum, but those who break the rules and abandon their comrades are worse than scum'.

"Shut up you bean sprout! We don't need your help to take down the Demonoid!" Miranda shouted.

"Miranda is right you aren't needed here, just stay out of our way and try not to slow us down". Kent spoke in a condescending tone.

"Wow, so that's how you view this training exercise?" Aug spoke up annoyed.

"Oh no! Forgive me, your highness, I misspoke! I don't mean you would slow us down!" Kent said regretting what he said before.

"I don't care what you think of me. What matters is that you learn to work with my peers! It's the whole point of this exercise!" Aug went on.

"Yeah, I". Kent was cut off.

"Naruto, you are to leave them alone and let them fight the Demonoid by themselves. Yuri, Maria you the same. We shan't lift a finger unless things get dire". Aug ordered.

"You said it buddy, not me". Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"It's settled, you shall fight on your own without help from us. Good lucking battling a Demonoid on your own". Aug spat back at Kent.

"We will do as you say, your highness". Kent and the others bowed their heads in shame.

"Wait, where are our advisors?" Maria asked.

"Yo! Naruto!" Sieg shouted.

"Hey, little brother! We're looking forward to working without it! Granted you probably won't even need our help". Chris smiled.

"Big Sis Chris! Big bro Sieg! I didn't know you guys were going to be here!" Naruto smiled waving to them.

Yuri began to smile, "Naruto! You know Christina Hayden and Siegfried Marquez!"  
"Well yeah, they helped train with me and Shin when we were little". Naruto smiled, "They're like family too and Shin! Wait, are you two our advisors?" Naruto asked. They both smiled, "Please don't try to fight". Naruto deadpanned.

"She/He was the one that they asked. She/He always starts it". They both said pointing at one another. The two begin to shout at one another.

"What DID I JUST SAY!" Naruto whacked both over the head with his fist. They began to rub the lumps on their heads thanks to Naruto. Maria along with Miranda came running over to shake Sieg's hand. The knights ran over to Chris asking if they could shake her hand.

"Watch for Sieg, he can be a bit of a perv… Ero-Meji". Naruto scoffed.

"That's so mean little bro! Why you have to be like this to me!" Sieg said annoyed with Chris laughing at his pain. Maria and Miranda were not internally conflicted about their so-called, 'hero'.

"Guess it makes sense that they are popular since they watch over uncle Dise's escort guards". Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Wait so, we are to let them fight the demons alone?" Sieg said confused.

"Yes, we are, upon their request. They won't understand the words of teamwork with words alone". Aug went on.

"That's common a lot of new mages and knights take that type of attitude. Once they see real combat, they will realize their mistake". Chris went on.

Naruto said, "Those who break the rules are scum, but those who break the rules and abandon their comrades are worse than scum". Naruto said the infamous lines of Kakashi.

"Where did you hear that from? Those are some pretty strong words?" Christ said shocked.

Naruto let a sigh out, "No one knows it, but I use to have a teacher before I met Shin, grandpa, and granny. He taught me an important lesson, those who break the rules are scum, but those who break the rules and abandon their comrades are worse than scum".

"How did he learn this?" Sieg asked.

Naruto clenched his fist, "He use to be on a team of three, he learned this by the loss of his team. Both of his teammates were killed in battle. Along with his own master later".

"I see". Chris said shocked.

Yuri began to wonder if this was what Naruto was talking about the other day. However, she has a bad feeling that there is more than to just that, "That was smart to of you your highness and Naruto those are some important words you can tell them later". Chris smiled.

"I know, I can't fight a Demonoid alone. I watched Shin and Naruto both fight demonoids alone. I know I can't stand up to one by myself". Maria said nervously along with Yuri nodding her head in agreement.

"Why are they so tense? My search magic isn't picking anything up?" Shin said confused.

"They aren't mages Shin, they are warriors, so they always have to be on guard. Seems like it's their first time hunting demonoids too". Naruto spoke.

"Good job reading that one Naruto, but yeah they have no way of detecting a Demonoid". Sieg spoke up.

"Yeah, just have to see what this rooky team can do". Chris said with a sigh, "Hopefully they will realize their mistake".

"I got a bogey on our one". Naruto spoke.

"Knights in training, we have a Demonoid incoming from our one, prepare for battle". Sieg spoke up with them pulling their swords out for battle.

"It's a boar!" Maria said shocked.

"Awww what a waste of meat! It would be really good in ramen!" Naruto whined.

"Really?" Aug deadpanned with Yuri giggling.

"Won't you protect me Naruto". Yuri said cutely winking at him.

Naruto blushed when she pushed her assets on Naruto, "Y-Yeah! Course I will". Naruto blushed with Yuri leaning in close to his face. This caught Sieg and Chris's attention.

"Alright! Let's show these mages what knight can do!" Miranda shouted.

"RIGHT!" They all replied charging at the board.

The boar charged at them with them swinging their blades at the board. The board kicked Miranda away while blowing through the other knights. The boar came around as it began to run straight for them, "Is this… the strength of a true demon". Kreis said scared.

Just then a yellow flash of lighting ran past them, **Hiraishin Level One! **Naruto took out a three-pronged kunai, where he added his magic and chakra to produce a blade. He swung it and cut the boars head off with one clean swing. "That was incredible… what type of magic was that?" Kreis asked.

"That was a poor showing, this demon was a weak demon way weaker than the one Shin and Naruto fought. It was regular and average in size, but it had you beat. If you would have put your differences together and worked with the mages. You wouldn't have had any issues defeating the Demonoid. You may boast that your knights, but your still students. You know nothing of battle. Naruto why don't you take it from here". Chris scolded them then turned it to Naruto to teach them a valuable lesson.

Naruto walked up to them and looked at them seriously, "You need to understand the fact that you're weak. Take it to heart, I was weak once too ya know. You can't do everything on your own, that's what my sensei told us. He once lost his entire team during a war, he thought he could do it himself. That same day he lost his teammate Obito and Rin. Later he lost his sensei as well, he blames only himself for their deaths. He said that he made sure to live and learn from his mistakes. He taught me and my teammates an important lesson". Only Naruto could hear Kakashi's voice speak over him. When Naruto spoke everyone heard him, but Naruto heard Kakashi when he spoke the same lines, he taught him, "Those who break the rules are scum, but those who break the rules and abandon their comrades are worse then scum", when he lost his teammates he was only twelve years old when this happened. From the place I hail from, our training starts at the age of eight and goes from then on". Naruto realized that he was talking too much, "Just make sure you don't make the same mistake. I've made mistakes too; I still hate myself for it too". Naruto began to walk off in the distance remembering the promise he made to Sakura. He wanted to bring Sasuke back because he only ever saw Sasuke as his best friends. Even though he had a rough life, so did Naruto. He didn't have any parents, Sasuke lost him because of his brother. He first fell in love with Sakura, but he knew her love for Sasuke was strong. Seeing her cry begging him to bring him back to her. He made his chest twist in pain, knowing that he failed to keep his promise. A promise that wanted to keep, he wanted to be Hokage, and if he couldn't save a friend and keep a promise. What right does it give him to be Hokage if he can't even save his friend and keep a promise?

Yuri realized one of the knights were hurt. To be exact it was Kreis, "Here let me perform a restoration spell, you should be up and about in no time flat". She said it kind and sweetly without any prejudice in her voice. Kreis began to blush while staring into Yuri's eye than to her chest.

Naruto didn't realize it since whatever it was bothering him. This was beginning to concern Yuri more and more since he wouldn't say anything. She was confused as a girlfriend on what to do, does she leave him alone and let him figure it out. Does she go in and help him and figure it out with him? She didn't want to intrude on his personal life, "After the way we treated you and talked down on you. You still help us?" Kreis said shocked.

"Well we are at the same party, but that doesn't matter. We're all teammates here". Yuri said with an innocent smile. Then Neun, Kreis, and Kent had blushes on their faces staring at Yuri.

Naruto saw the scene as he began to get angry with Aug trying to calm him down. Miranda also getting angry seeing how the other knights were falling that quickly for her. They began to help clear a path, cross a river, or give her a drink a water. Naruto walked over and stared down at the knights, "You all better back off". Naruto realized his killing intent that caused them to fall to their knees shaking.

"Ohhh don't be so overprotective Naruto, they're just being nice". Yuri smiled winking at Naruto, "Besides you're the only man I need in my life". She pulled his arm into her chest getting him to calm down.

The guys held their heads in shame with Maria staring at them with hatred, "Of course they go after the first nice girl who comes to their aid! There is another beautiful and kind mage right here!" Maria said with jealousy.

Miranda said angrily, "Those jerks never once treated like that to me! This is so infuriating!"

"Hey heads up! We got incoming". Sieg shouted.

"There IS A HUGE PACK OF DEMONS COMING!" A soldier came running.

"How many?" Naruto asked.

"At least a hundred of them!" A female knight said.

"Hey Sieg… can I take care of this? I need to blow some steam off from earlier". Naruto said with a murderous tone glaring at the guys. Causing them to back up and for some reason, they had to cover their family jewels.

"Yeah, sure I got no issue with it". Sieg shrugged his shoulders.

"WHAT!" the new and current knights shouted.

"Wait… you're sending Naruto out there alone!" Yuri said worriedly.

"Yuri you know I'll be fine". Naruto smirked back.

"I-I know but you can be really reckless sometimes". Yuri frowned.

"Yuri is there something you need to tell us?" Sieg asked looking at Yuri slyly.

"You've been flirting with Naruto a lot, you're always worried about him". Chris smirked.

"There is no doubt in my mind he can handle it if I heard correctly, he is stronger than Michel and stronger than the Wiseman. At least that's what I've heard from them". Sieg smirked.

"Alright everyone let's stand back and away from Naruto". Chris called out.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST!" Kreis shouted.

"What? Naruto is stronger than Michel and the Wiseman… it seems to be true. I've seen him fight Michel and he never lost to him. However, I've never seen him fight the Wiseman, but I think Naruto could beat him". Sieg chuckled.

Everyone backed up with Naruto standing there smirking. His body ignited with a golden chakra cloak which no one has ever seen before. Everyone was staring at him when he was wearing this cloak that they have never seen before. His body was literally glowing with think lines on his body. Naruto felt the power he attained a while back in his system. **"Tch been a while, you're that upset?" **Kurama chuckled.

"What can I say? I need to blow off some steam!" Naruto extended his hand out as a giant fox head appeared over Naruto. Naruto began spinning his energy out in front of him with the giant fox's head opening its mouth. The ratio of positive and negative chakra combined into a small and condensed ball. The incoming Demonoid came running which demonized wolves and then a tiger which surprised everyone. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" **Tailed Beast Bomb! **Naruto fired the ball which blew up in size taking out everything in its path. The ball was sent flying towards the demantoid's path slamming into a mountain mile away. The explosion went off causing a giant dome of purple and red chakra sphere to form on the mountain.

Once the dust cleared Naruto stood in front of the carved path of the earth he created with his attack. He deactivated his cloak and let a sigh out, "Wooo! That felt good! I haven't realized this much in a long time!" Naruto turned his head to look back at the knights.

Sieg was still surprised, "Naruto… you turned a mountain to a glass floor".

"Got a problem with that?" Naruto had a tick mark appear on his head.

"Oh! No! Just that you surprised all of us". Sieg began to sweat.

"The wise man's grandchild… he is even stronger than they said he was". Neun said scared.

"Well, are you feeling better?" Yuri smiled at Naruto giving him a seductive look.

"Yeah, I am!" Naruto turned back to his normal energetic self.

"Ummm excuse me, Wolford?" Miranda came walking up with a tint of pink on her cheeks with her hands fidgeting.

"Just call me Naruto". Naruto smiled at her giving her a foxy grin.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, I was jealous of the environment you and Shin group up in. Spite the fact that I still tried to best you". She said upset, "But now seeing what you can do, makes me realize how far behind I am from you. Yuri… I'm sorry I shouldn't have talked to your boyfriend like that". Miranda sighed.

Yuri and Naruto said nothing with Aug and Maria smirking, "Wait! Naruto! You got yourself a girl! I knew it by the way you two were acting!" Sieg shouted happily.

"This is great! Do your grandparents know?" Chris asked.

"N-No… Granny would freak out and go ballistic on me if she found out". Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

* * *

** A few days later **

For the group to get ready for the possible Demonoid war, they all decided to go into some intense training with Wiseman and the Guru to be watching over them. It was decided to go to Sicilian's home where the hot springs were common. As the group were given consent by their families. They made their way through carriages since Naruto and Shin have never been to her house. So, it was impossible to teleport there, they were stopped by a bunch of demonoids. Since everyone wanted to take a crack at them, they all decided to pull straws. The one who ended up winning was Naruto. Which everyone wondered what he was going to do. Yuri, Maria, and Aug took a couple of steps back with everyone following. Naruto walked up as he wa stretching his hand muscles, "I feel like come close range today".

The wolves began to charge at Naruto howling and growling. Naruto sped forward one punching the wolves in their vital spots killing them instantly. When he was surrounded, he smirked and charged up his chakra into the ground. Naruto shook the entire ground causing rocks to shoot out of the ground to hit the wolves killing them instantly too. Once Naruto was done he smiled, "Phew! That was a good warm-up! Too bad they were weak".

Everyone kept forgetting he has this insane level of strength, "YOU IDIOT!" Melinda hit Naruto over the head.

"Owww! Granny what was that for!" Naruto whined.

"Why do you always have to be so destructive! You could just be punched to kill them! You could have endangered everyone!" Melinda scolded Naruto.

* * *

** Scene Change "City of Klode" "Klode Manor House" **

"Well, we're here everyone! I hope you all enjoy your stay!" Sicilian smiled.

"Welcome back Miss Sicilian". Her head maid and butler said.

"Welcome Prince August, Wiseman, Lady Guru! To you as well to our new heroes Naruto and Shin. Shin, it's our hope that you and miss Sicilian will enjoy a long and fruitful life together". The maid and butlers said together.

Everyone began to grin and chuckle at Shin and Sicilian's scene unfolding, "What are you guys talking about! What's gotten into you!" Sicilian blushing.

* * *

** Scene Change Men's Bath **

Everyone was sitting in the bath with Naruto and Shin soaking up the warm open-air bath. Merlin smiled, "I feel like I've regained a new life. I would thank you all you boys for befriending my two grandsons. For almost 12 years Shin never had any friends his own age until he met Naruto. We met Naruto when he was 12 and the two grew up together. Now they are friends with you guys. I was worried since they only knew one another, that they would rely on and stay friends to themselves only. I wasn't sure if he has the right experience to fit in with school. Naruto well he can tell you about it later because I was worried as well. I wasn't sure how he would fit into school either. However, I have nothing to fear, Naruto and Shin found themselves, friends, quickly and have a good friend group. I would like to thank you all for looking out for Naruto and Shin".

"I should be thanking your Merlin, I have the first prince of this kingdom. I've never been able to be myself until I met Naruto and Shin. They didn't care of my status and treated me like an everyday person. Unlike the others who would pander to my every stupid whim. When I become king, in Naruto's and Shin's eyes I'm nothing but a cousin".

"Hold it, buddy! I'm taking your crown!" Naruto shot up from his seat in the water. Everyone saw just how well-endowed Naruto was, but no one said anything.

Aug smirked, "Well Yuri has something to look forward to".

"Shut up Aug!" Naruto shot back.

"Yeah, I haven't known you two for that long, but you helped me and my dad out". Mark smiled.

Thor smirked, "It can be rather dull at times, but when are you two it's never a dull moment".

"A lot of the peers in the nobility treat me as if I don't belong, but Shin and Naruto treat me like I'm one of the guys". Julius said proudly.

Mark smiled, "I like how you two don't judge the person right away. I like the female company more, but I really dig this group".

"Yeah, grandpa I like to say thank you too, if it weren't for you training me, raising me, I don't think I be who I am today. I just want to thank you for that". Shin smiled as Merlin began to cry.

"I just want to say, thanks for taking me in grandpa. When I found out you guys decided to adopt me into your family, I was ecstatic. You took me in raised me as if I were your own. It made me feel wanted, I've never had a family before". Naruto smiled giving his grandpa a hearty smile. Merlin began to cry as tears ran down his face.

* * *

** Women's Bath **

"Something wrong dear?" Melinda looked at Maria.

"Oh, I'm just confused about how you have such a nice body". Maria said confused.

"Well, I wear a belt that Shin made that moves when I exercise. It allows me to stay fit, but I should warn you. It tends to shrink the size of your breasts". Melinda chuckled, "If you want to increase your size? Take it up with your classmates". Melinda smirked.

Alice and Lynn began to glare at Yuri with an intense and envious glare. They begin to attack Sicilian touching and poking her chest. Yuri tried to get away, but then Maria spotted her and pounced and attack Yuri, "How does this make your breast smaller?" Maria asked.

"Well Naruto told me about it, I don't know how but he figured it out. He said that when the female body exercises more. Your body runs low on fat to burn, it will resort to the fat in your breasts to burn instead". Melinda sighed.

"How did Naruto do that?" Mara asked.

Melinda sighed, "Ask him to educate it about it to you. He understands the female body better than we do. It's crazy, he can somehow change his body to that of a girl. Having the same body parts and everything. I don't understand it".

"He can what!" Maria and the girls said shocked.

"He does it for educational purpose and somehow deduced that using his own body. One day he would eat a lot and turn into the female version of himself. He called her Naruko, then other days he would fast on meals and wait for his weight to drop. When he had no fat to burn, he would transform back into Naruko with breasts that were smaller. What I don't get is how he can keep his figure to slender. He said it's due to his use of Chakra, which is something you can only obtain by training at a young age". Melinda sighed, "I still haven't even figure out how that boy even ticks. He is so unpredictable".

"Ahaha I'll say". Yuri chuckled.  
"That reminds me, Shin and Naruto only had each other when they grew up and Shin met Naruto for the first time. I would like to thank you, girls, for being Naruto's and Shin's friends. It means a lot knowing that he has people to call his friends". Melinda smirked.

"Lady Melinda, your welcome and I don't think anyone can be more thankful that Shin is in my life than I am". Sicilia smiled.

"That goes for the rest of us, Shin and Naruto are something else. Shin is a bit more serious and fun to be around with. Naruto can be serious at times, but he tends to act like a child at times doing whatever he wants without thinking of the consequences. Shin does the same too". Maria chuckled.

"Shin teaches us a lot of amazing magic!" Alice smiled.

"We have a lot to gain from his Shin's friendship. Since we're here… you should know that I'm seeing Naruto". Yuri blushed and hid behind Alice.

"You know I thought you and Naruto seemed closer than I originally remembered! That's wonderful!" Melinda smiled happily with Yuri smiling back.

"We're super lucky". Lynn smiled.

"Yeah, we sure are". Olivia smiled.

"Alright! That settles it! If you want to learn fast! You need to learn from teachers with experience!" Melinda smiled.

"Wait! You are saying you're willing to teach us!" Maria said shocked.

"Yes, we will, and Yuri? Looks like we're going to have to have a chat about Naruto and you". Melinda smiled. Yuro began to sweat with worry on her face. She was hoping that they accept her.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it! Until next Update! TitanFall007 OUT! **


	8. Preparation for War

Preparation for War

**Hello back with another chapter! I hope everyone is doing well, sorry for not updating. I got other things going on that I got distracted. I don't have too much to say, but I think I'll have something a bit different happen. I won't do what I normally would do in my other stories. I think you will all learn what I mean much later.**

* * *

**Training Grounds **

Naruto and Shin along with the others were practicing a new spell that Shin and Naruto were working on. Shin smiled, "Alright! Let me try mine!"

Naruto smiled, "Alright I'll go ahead and protect everyone". Naruto 's body began to glow with a golden chakra around him. His body had thick black lines that were in a pattern on his body. Naruto's body released a golden chakra form that took shape of a fox. It laid in front of them, "Your good Shin! Go!"

"Got it! I'm sure this won't hurt you guys!" Shin smiled.

Then everyone put up their own barrier, "Better safe than slaughtered". Aug shouted as Shin deadpanned, he felt a bit hurt, but it was more comical.

Shin's body began to release his magical power. He began his spell, _"Hydrogen, oxygen and something more volatile". _His hands were to his side as flames began to appear in his hands. He then put them above his head as the flames condensed into a ball, "It looks cool and all but what does it do?" Tony asked.

"It's no done, this is the part that really counts, hope I don't screw it up". Shin said as he brought his hands forward and aimed the attack. Naruto's golden chakra fox grew in size just in case, _"For a while now the attack would spread once I fired it. Now if I can condense it into a single point and let it charge up too. I can aim like a beam and keep the attack in a straight line!"_ "THEN RELEASE IT!" Shin fired his attack as there was a great big flash of light. This time the attack didn't cause such a mess. As all the force of the attack was aimed straight. Shin smirked, "I think that's my strongest attack yet!" He said proudly.

Naruto released his cloak and smiled, "That was awesome!"

Just then Melinda ran up and smacked Shin upside the head, "IDIOT! Why would you possibly need that much force!"

Everyone were in awe, "I can't believe I am even seeing this". Sicilian said.  
"That's almost ridiculous". Maria spoke.

"Yeah… I didn't realize it would be that strong". Shin scratched his cheek as Melinda began hissing at him.

"That was weird we didn't really feel the aftershock from the attack". Thor spoke.

"Well that's because he condensed his attack, he didn't power it up. He aimed it at a single point charged it up as much as he could and fired it". Naruto spoke up, "Which reminds me! My turn!" Everyone back up quickly as Naruto transformed into his Bijuu chakra cloak. Naruto began to form a Rasengan. However, he was balancing a ratio of 8:2 positive black chakra and negative white chakra. Naruto took the same method that Shin use or well Naruto told Shin. Naruto was creating this attack in the palm of his hand. Naruto hands had a spinning ball of dark purple chakra and magic-infused into it. Naruto smiled, "Alright!" Naruto began to condense the attack even more until the ball was the size of a bouncy ball, "Done! Now!" Naruto extended his hand out with the attack, **Bijuu Nova! **The attack from Naruto's hand dropped. The ball began to slowly fall to the ground, and everyone watched in confusion.

"Wait that little thing is Naruto's attack?" Maria stated confused.

Shin was a bit surprised but there was more behind it, "Wait we need to see what happens".

Just then the tiny little purple ball touched the ground. Everyone heard a ding noise, then the attack exploded forward creating a massive condensed beam of light. Everyone felt the magnitude of the attack as it was much more powerful, and the range of the attack went on forever. Everyone stared in awe, "S-Such power". Aug said shocked.

Shin smirked, "Geez you're still so much stronger than I am! I've still had never been able to beat you in a fight".

Naruto smirked as he made a simple hand sign and all the earth that was destroyed was fixed, "Wait! You've never beat Naruto in a fight before!" Aug shouted.

"Yeah if it ever came to magic, chakra, or even just hand to hand combat. He is way stronger and better than I am. I don't think he was even trying". Shin shook his head.

"YOU IDIOT!" Melinda smacked Naruto upside his head.

"Ow! Granny what was that for!" Naruto whined.

"YOU DIDN'T NEED TO SHOW OFF!" She screamed.

Naruto chuckled, "I guess I didn't". Everyone just deadpanned at Naruto's power.

"I wonder if Naruto could be considered the strongest mage". Yuri asked wondering, "Hehe I'm his girlfriend!"

Sicilian, "I like to think that Shin is pretty strong too". Sicilian had a blush on her face, but then realized she said it out loud and blushed harder.

"I like to think I came a long way, but up against that spell. I'd get destroyed". Mark said worriedly.

"Don't worry I'd never use it on you guys!" Shin spoke.

"What happened to don't think it will hit you guys!" Maria said with a sarcastic voice.

"That will be all for today let's head back to the mansion". Melinda spoke.

Naruto made a gate for everyone to go home then Aug spoke up, "Naruto I'm going to head back to the palace for a moment with Shin. It's about the demon issue".

"Yeah, no problem just let me know what happens!" Naruto disappeared in his gate as Shin and Aug left.

* * *

**Sometime Later **

Naruto meets Shin and Aug at the entrance of Sicilian's home, "Oh so Aug is this your fiancé!? Man, I had no idea! You even have a little sister". Naruto looked a May.

May's eyes widen, "He so handsome! Those whisker marks made him so cute!" May ran up and hugged Naruto.

Naruto began to panic, "Wait! What!? I'm confused! Hold on a second! What is her name again!?"

Aug sighed, "May please let go of Naruto, you need to understand that Naruto is already taken as well".

Just then Aug's fiancé approached Naruto, "I heard a lot about you and Shin, you sure your not after Aug?"

"W-Wait! After Aug! What the hell do you mean!? I'm not gay! I mean I'm not opposed to it, but I am not gay!" Naruto yelled back as Yuri came walking up.

"I can stand with him on that I'm his girlfriend". Yuri smiled pulling Naruto's arm into her chest.

"Oh my apologies, my name is Elizabeth von Coral I am princes Aug's Fiancé". Elizabeth gave a slight bow to Yuri and Sicilian.

"Sicilian I'm sorry but I hope you can find a couple of rooms for these two". Aug asked, "This is May, my little sister".

Sicilian smiled, "Oh it's not a problem!"

"We shan't get in the way of your training". Elizabeth spoke formally.

"You don't need to be so formal with them too Elizabeth they are all pretty cool". Aug smiled as Elizabeth let a sigh of relief out.

Just then Melinda came walking up as introductions were redone, "Oh! Hi ma'am! I'm big brother's Aug's little Sister May!" May said as she stuttered, and her voice's pitch grew louder.

Shin smiled, "Yeah, May is a really big fan of yours".

Melinda walked forward-thinking that it was cute how May still idolized her, "Oh I think that's nice May, but I'm afraid that I'm just an old lady now. Nothing more, nothing less".

"What!? No! I don't think that at all! I-I umm I hope you don't mind Ummm but I was wondering if I could shake your hand!" May asked hesitantly.

"Of course dear". Melinda smiled as she shook her hand, "You ladies like you are so incredibly adorable! Boys like Shin aren't that cute even Naruto was cuter than he was".

Naruto scratched his cheek at the compliment and Shin was shocked along with Merlin. Then Shin smirked, "Wait you use to think I was cute; you use to hold my hand. You did that all the time when I was little".

Melinda didn't turn around, "That was for safety, I never knew what you would get into. Don't you see Naruto had a better common sense than heading headfirst into everything? So, I had to keep you nice and close".

"Well, actually I typically dove into anything headfirst". Naruto chuckled.

Melinda smiled, "Well you had a better sense of staying clear plus you were stronger than Shin. That's why I wasn't as worried either, plus you would always protect him! You and your motto about protecting others and never going back on your word! Don't forget about that nasty habit of ramen you had! I couldn't go one day without you asking me to make ramen!"

Naruto blushed at the comment and scratched his cheeks, "Y-Yeah that's true".

"I could only imagine what that could have been like!". Maria said slyly and Shin looked still dumbfounded.

"I bet little Shin gave her whole lotta headaches!" Alice added.

"She did what she could". Lynn added.

"There no harder job than raising a child… however, I wonder what it would be like". Yuri had a small blush on her cheeks as Naruto looked at her shocked. He was blushing too and rubbed the back of his head, though he questioned himself. Would he make a good father? Is falling in love like this okay for him? It brought up many sour memories that Naruto forgot about. However, it still bothered him no matter how hard he tried to forget about them.

Yuri saw conflict within Naruto. She saw that Naruto had something on his mind, she had a feeling it had to do something with his past. She didn't know what, but she would have to ask so she could find out. Yuri walked up and placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder. Instead of asking if he was alright, she said, "I love you Naru-kun". She smiled.

Naruto blushed and those memories he was thinking about just now vanished. He took her hands and pulled her into a hug and smiled, "I love you too". Melinda smiled happily as she saw Naruto's and Yuri's interaction. Melinda, Shin, and Merlin know how hard Naruto had it back in the elemental nations.

"When I have a child I just hope and pray that they are normal". Oliva smiled as Mark scratched his cheek.

Sicilian heard all this and was worried and she spoke in, "Hey Shin they don't mean!"

"Yeah they do, but I'm sure your thinking the same too". Shin said with comical horizontal lines over his eyes.

"N-No! That not how I think of you at all Shin! I think that all our children would be adorable! I know it! I'd be glad to hold their hand!" Sicilian said this with conviction and support.

Everyone were shocked and awed by Sicilian's conviction. Naruto nudged Shin's side, "Ah? Sounds like I'll be an uncle sooner than I thought!"

"Nahahahahah! D-Did I really just say that! Oh no!" Sicilian said as her face turned to beat red.

"Nice going Sicilian, good power plays". Maria smirked. Sicilian turned her cute blushing face at Maria.

"Wow your so bold!" Yuri teased as Naruto sighed.

"Talk about a huge implosion". Lynn stated as the tint of her glasses made it where no one could see her eyes.

"Naahhhhhh! AHHHHHHHHHH!" She pushed her hands into her face and ran out of the room.

Shin watched this in shock and small blush on his cheeks. Aug walked up, "Well, do you get it now?" Aug asked.

"Yeah, I know I get it now I can't be that dense if I didn't get it just now". Shin looked at the ground worried.

Then Naruto walked up and smiled, "Shin, I know for a fact that Sicilian likes you. That's a hands-down hell yeah, she likes you. I can also sense her emotions; I don't know if I told anyone. My ability allows me to sense people's emotions, she really does love you".

"Though note your are dense enough that she had to say that". Aug said with a smirked and Shin's eyes went white.

"Well good luck!" Naruto and Aug pat the back, Shin.

* * *

**Scene Change **

Shin walked outside to see that Sicilian came out to cool off. She was in a gazebo looking a little upset. Shin walked over and Sicilian heard Shin walking over, "Oh hey Shin what's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing much I just got out of the hot spring and thought I'd cool off". Shin smiled.

"Same here, the water is really warm". Sicilian looked up with a smile at Shin.

"I'll say". Shin replied and the two stood there awkwardly for a moment before turning to one another laughing.

"Listen". Sicilian said as she got Shin's attention, "I'd like to apologize for earlier".

"W-What? Oh that you have nothing to be sorry for". Shin said with a sincere smile back, "I was really flattered. C-can I ask you something?" Shin tighten hist fist and summoned up his courage, "Do you remember the day that we met?"

"Yeah". Sicilian could feel her face getting warm, "I remember that I was with Maria and we got held up by some Demon Hunters".

"And when I asked if they were bothering you?" Shin turned to Sicilian.

"Yeah, she said that we're extremely fricken bothered!" Sicilian did her best Maria's impression and then the two laughed, "Since then you have done everything to help me any way you could".

Shin was looking at the ground, "The thing is when I first saw you it was like being struck by lightning".

"Huh?" Sicilian was confused.

"Because you were just that cute". Shin smiled.

Sicilian blushed as she went into her hand, "I-I had a similar thing too, I-I thought you were really handsome".

"Wait you mean it!" Shin turned to Sicilian.

"Yes, I do!" Sicilian confirmed her feelings.

Shin smiled, "Sicilian".

"Yeah". She stood up to face him, she looked into his eyes.

Shin looked back into Sicilian's eyes, "I-I love you". He gave her a warm smile.

Sicilian began to cry with tears running down her face, "T-That makes me so happy, I-I thought you did all that because you were just a nice man".

"Did I really make it seem like that". Shin scratched his cheek.

"Yeah, but now! I know how you feel! I feel the same way you do! I love you too Shin!" Sicilian smiled with conviction.

"Sicilian". Shin moved closer to her.

"Yes?" Sicilian replied.

"W-Will you be my girlfriend?" Shin asked with hopefulness in his eyes.

"Yeah! I would love to". Sicilian replied.

Shin placed his hands-on Sicilian's shoulders and the two leaned in to kiss. The two lip's connected as they shared their first kiss. Just then Maria, Yuri, Lynn, and Alice fell out of Naruto's barrier he placed up, "Wait! What!" Shin said shocked.

Naruto sighed as he put the barrier down, "Darn here I was hoping this would have lasted longer".

"Wait what in the world is going on!" Sicilian was blushing.

"HOLD ON WHY ARE YOU ALL SPYING ON US!" Shin's personality made a 180 and was angered.

"THERE WAS NO WAY WE WERE GOING TO MISS A MASSIVE EVENT LIKE THIS!" Alice and Maria screamed at him.

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME!" Shin growled back.

"Naruto and I put you up to this, so he and I would have obliged to see it through". Aug added.

"Well, congrats bro seems you finally got a girl!" Naruto chuckled.

"I share all his duties". Elizabeth added.

"This is an adult situation!" May said like a little kid.

"That was really smooth! We're both proud of you!" Melinda and Merlin slid in rooting for Shin and Merlin just laughed.

"Wow, great show! I think we need to celebrate tomorrow!" The butler to Sicilian's family popped out of the brush smiling happily.

Shin sighed, "Well there you have it Sicilian and I are now together".

Naruto smiled happily for Shin and Yuri was holding his hand. Yuri laid her head on his shoulder and smiled, "Well isn't that nice now we're a big happy family".

Naruto smiled looking back at her, "Yea… we are a big happy family".

* * *

**Next Day **

The group were out in their swimsuits and at the beach for training. Naruto had a training regimen for them all instead of Shin's idea with a volleyball. The one issue is that Naruto was a little late, Yuri was waiting to show off her swimsuit to him. She was also hoping to see Naruto without a shirt on, even some of the other girls in the group wanted to see Naruto as well. Shin was more of a single guy for a girl to like. Naruto, he attracted everyone regardless if he had a girlfriend.

Speaking of the devil soon Naruto arrived, he was wearing nothing but a swim jacket he could take off. Then his pair of black and orange swim trunks. Yuri admits that Naruto out of all the guys in the group had a much toner, lean, and muscular build that everyone else. Naruto saw Yuri's swimsuit, she was wearing a black swim stop and bottom with white lines on the outer part of her swimsuit, "Wow Yuri you look really cute in that".

"Thank you, Naruto, you look mighty nice in this". She pressed her body on Naruto's front as he blushed and held Yuri close. Maria and the others, who didn't have boyfriends, stared at Naruto hungrily.

"HEY NO TOUCHY, TOUCHY NARUTO! YOUR STILL TOO YOUNG!" Melinda screamed, she took a fan out and sighed, "Honestly I don't need to have grandchildren yet".

Naruto shook his head, "Alright! Today's exercise is going to be survival training. Up to now everything you have learned will be putting it all into now. Since Shin is already strong and powerful as it is. Shin, you will be allowed to support them once only, one defensive or offensive attack. While the others must fight me with everything they got, whether it's hand to hand or magic. Naruto held out two bells and smiled evilly, "You see these two bells? Only two of you guys will be getting these bells".

Alice raised her hand, "Uhh Naruto there are only two bells and there are a total of twelve of us and one of you!"  
"Don't worry Alice, not trying to sound arrogant or anything. But even if you all came at me at once you still wouldn't be able to beat me. Anyways two of you guys will try to get this bell from me, those who did get it will get lunch. Those who don't receive a bell with be hogged tied and tossed on the side and watch the two who did pass eat. Those who did lose and fail to get a bell will go without lunch and dinner. For the rest of the day, I'll be putting those who didn't get a bell through a training session from one to nine pm". Naruto stated as everyone stared at him insanely.

"That's a bit much don't you think Naruto?" Shin asked.

"Nope, everyone has their strengths and weaknesses. Any spell, attack, land area, or whatever you find is legal. Shin can cast either one defensive or offensive attack, talk now and tell him what spell he will be doing. Once your ready let me know". Naruto smiled as he walked away and let them talk.

Soon they were done and called him back over. Naruto had them follow him, so they had more room once they were ready. Naruto stood in the middle of all twelve of them and he smirked, "You all have until noon I set an alarm and it's nine right now. You have until then to get these bells". Naruto closes his eyes and took a deep breath in and opened them, "You all better come at me with the intent to kill or you will never get these bells! BEGIN!" Naruto shouted as Thor and Julius charged at Naruto, they hit him, but he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hey Shin". Naruto shouted as he appeared next to him.

"W-What? OOF!" Shin let out a shout of pain as he fell to the ground knocked out. Naruto created a clone and took Shin off to the side.

"W-What? He was our only trump card! Why would you take him out!?" Mark asked.

Naruto smirked and so did Aug, "I get it Naruto said we could use Shin to help us, however, Shin was allowed to help us all he wanted. Shin knew that Naruto said that to confuse us all. Not just that Naruto did say to come at him with the intent to kill. The only way to come at Naruto with the intent to kill was help from Shin. Shin was actually allowed to attack all he wanted. Naruto is the enemy why would Shin have listened to him. Before we could even think of anything Naruto took him out, Naruto never said who he was going to take out. Damn… this just got a hell of a lot harder". Aug began to sweat a bit.

Naruto applauded Aug, "Very smart Aug, that is correct why I did so. Now whoever wants these bells better come at me with the intent to kill!"

Like that they began to charge at Naruto throwing spells and physical attacks at Naruto. Naruto was easily parrying their attacks away and blocking them with ease. Elizabeth and May watched Naruto in action and were shocked by how he could take on twelve students from the academy who were considered strong like this. Naruto was insane with training.

Naruto dodged a lightning attack from Lynn, Thor shot a flame spell at Naruto. Naruto simply dodged, Julius went in for a punch. When his fist met with Naruto's face Naruto disappeared and in his place was a log, "W-What magic is this!?" Julius asked.

"It's not magic it's called ninjutsu". Naruto came out of the ground and kicked Julius away. Naruto crossed his finger, **Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu! **Eleven clones of Naruto appear as everyone took a step back.

Aug shouted, "We need to combine out attacks! Let's do it!" Aug back up as he charged up a fire spell, Lynn lighting, Alice wind, Yuri Water, Sicilian water, Maria fire, Mark earth, Thor light, Julius earth, and Oliva fire. Their combined attacks hit the entire field. Once the dust cleared not one Naruto was insight. Just then everyone looked at one another, but everyone found that there were doubles of one another. They all began to argue who was real or fake.

Melinda was shocked, "Interesting training session don't you think Naruto?"

Naruto came walking out from behind her, "Even in your age your sensing abilities are still amazing".

Melinda hissed at him, but Elizabeth and May didn't even see Naruto make all these clones, "Wait you made all those clones and cast transformation magic on your clones to look like them?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, I used a jutsu called shadow clone jutsu and transformation jutsu. See these moves I used are called ninjutsu. Magic comes from the surrounding, but chakra is from within my body which is much stronger than magic". Naruto explained as Elizabeth did get the gist of it, but May didn't get it.

Naruto just kept sending more and more shadow clones to do the work. Everyone had one hell of a hard time fighting them all off. These Narutos could fight back and pack a punch, but when they took a hit they disappeared. It was hard for everyone to keep up when they hit one that didn't disappear. Then hit it again it disappeared some clones had a higher resistance at one point. They couldn't rely on the one-hit method, "They are all working together that's good. Now that they have fighting experience that's helpful".

"You're an interesting teacher Naruto, where on earth did you learn this?" Merlin asked.

"Well back in my world with Kakashi-sensei". Naruto mentioned as they both shook their heads.

Elizabeth and May looked at Naruto confused, "In your world?" Elizabeth asks.

"Oh… that's right my real name is Naruto Uzumaki/Namikaze. I was adopted into the Wolford family when I was transported to his world. I basically came from a different dimension". Naruto chuckled as Elizabeth and May stared at him dumbly.

"W-What?" Elizabeth and May both stated.

"Oh, sorry I need to head back, Granny why don't you tell them". Naruto began to walk off. Like that Melinda began to explain how they met Naruto.

Naruto saw his clones being erased and he began to walk to them. Once Naruto finished making his way over. They saw the real Naruto approaching and that none of them were the real him. Naruto smiled, "Good job but uhhh time is up". Like that the timer went off as everyone fell to the ground dead beat tired. Soon Shin woke up and walked overhearing the timer.

"Really you had to knock me out?" Shin moaned.

"Sorry bro but I had to, but there is one more thing must do". Naruto walked over to a tired Olivia, "Here let me help you up". He helped her stand and Naruto quickly pinned her arm behind her back. He took a kunai out and aimed it at her throat scaring everyone. Mark went to move, but Naruto screamed at him. Naruto released a heavy killing intent that even Shin couldn't withstand. Elizabeth and May felt it as the two passed out. Melinda and Merlin felt the pressure from afar.

Merlin said, "T-This would be good practice to get used to the evil malice that demonoids have".

Melinda sighed, "Must he be excessive". She was even beginning to feel the toll on her brain.

* * *

**Back with Naruto **

"**Move one more inch Mark, and I'll kill her". **Naruto said with a murderous tone, everyone had their own mental events that showed Naruto killing them. Mark was even on the ground scared. Oliva the one whom he was pinning her arm behind was having trouble as well. Naruto looked at Mark, **"Mark…if you don't kill Sicilian in the next few seconds, I'll kill her". **To show that Naruto was shitting around he pressed the blade of the kunai against her neck drawing some blood.

"W-What the hell man! What the hell are you doing!" Mark slowly stood up not knowing what to do. He didn't know it but he was resisting the killing intent momentarily until he fell back on his knee.

"W-What!? Kill Sicilian! Naruto are you mad!" Shin screamed in shock; this was a side of Naruto he has never met before. Even Yuri was scared, and Naruto didn't blame her, hew as doing this for their wellbeing.

Mark snarled he waned to save Olivia his fiancé, but he couldn't kill another person, "Well who are you going to kill?" Naruto took out a kunai and threw it to the ground in front of Mark, "You got three seconds until I slit her throat".

Mark crawled up the kunai and grabbed it, his hands were shaking as he didn't know what to do. He looked at himself, "N-No I can't kill them! I know Olivia is my girlfriend, but killing my friend too? I-I can't do that!" Mark pointed the blade to his throat as Olivia screamed no. Her love for Mark was strong enough for her to temporarily defy Naruto's killing intent. Naruto's killing intent that on a level of a high Genin to low Chunin which meant they had a long way to go.

Just before Mark could plunge the kunai into his throat, he felt something stopping him. It was Naruto as he removes the kunai from his hand. Naruto smiled, "Good job, you guys all pass". Naruto said with a bright smile.

Everyone wasn't very pleased with Naruto until he laid his killing intent again. He spoke, "Listen and listen closely, what I did was harsh and mean. Tell me this? Would you rather have me do what I just did? Would you want to have a Demonoid in my place? Practicing your resistance to their bloodthirst, killing intent is helpful. Besides I don't let my comrades die". Naruto gave them all a warm smile, "I don't like that part of the exercise either, but's important because there is also a lesson I learned too".

"W-What is that?" Mark asked still a bit uneasy as he holding Olivia in his arms.

"In this world, those who break the rules are scum, that's true. However, those who break the rules and abandon their comrades are worse than scum". Naruto recited Kakashi's infamous words, "I live by that rules I would never let anyone I care about die. As long as I'm still breathing, long as I have a drop of blood in my body. I'll keep fighting until every last drop of my blood boils away". Naruto knelt down beside Olivia, "I'm sorry I had to do that, but honestly I don't like it either. It was an important lesson, also did anyone else learns anything too. There is one more lesson to learn as well".

"Wait you tried to pin us against one another, right? The bells, the no lunch or dinner, and the extra training? It was to prevent us from working as a team, teamwork was the other lesson". Yuri asked.

"Precisely… well, maybe not the training part". Naruto chuckled as everyone had a sweat droplet appear on their heads. Naruto did smile proudly though, "Everyone did great, you worked too well. Let's grab some lunch".

Naruto and the group went back as Yuri walked up to Naruto's side as she held his arm. It surprised him a bit, "I'm surprised you're still willing to stay close to me. I-I did do a bit more than I wanted".

Yuri shook her head, "Everything you do is to help prepare us, I know it may seem harsh. But I think your right in a sense this world isn't easy. I'm glad it was you who did this than a Demonoid it could have been a lot worse".

Naruto smiled, "Yuri I need to know even after everything, learning that I'm a jinchuriki and I have a giant fox sealed inside of me. Everything that I've taught you guys and had you go through. Do you still care about me? Most people would have most likely left me or distance themselves from me".

Yuri shook her head, "None of that matter, what your doing is to help protect us and prepare us. The stronger we are the better we have at surviving. I know you care about all of us, that is why I love you Naruto. You look out for us even if it is harsh you always have good intentions behind everything". She placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

Naruto returned the kiss holding Yuri close and he pressed his forehead against hers, "P-Promise me that you will never leave me… I-I don't ever want to be alone again. I-I know I have Granny, Grandpa, Shin, Aug, Uncle Diseum, and everyone else. J-Just having a girlfriend and feeling love…".

Yuri stopped his talking and pulled his face into her chest, "I would never leave you; when you're ready to tell me. I want to know what is making you think like this. I saw this earlier in you, and I'm worried".

Naruto smiled, "Thank you". Naruto hasn't had someone like this to look out this much for him, it made him happy.

Melinda smiled at the scene as the two were walking by themselves. She knew that Naruto deserved happiness especially after everything he has been through as a child. It still makes Melinda sick to her stomach to think that villagers could treat a child who can't even defend himself so poorly.

**A/N: That's it! I'll try to post more often I'm sorry that I don't. I'm trying to space these chapters out and everything I don't want to rush too fast. Mainly because idk if there will be a season two. Which I am rooting for! Anyways! Titanfall007 OUT! Ja Ne! **


	9. Moving On

Moving On

**Hello everyone, back with another chapter! I'm slowly working my way to the end of the first season for this story. No, I am not going to drop it, I heard there will be a season 2 for Kenja no Maho. Which I cannot wait for! I think I will make chapters that will further develop Naruto and Yuri's relationship. As I don't know yet, I do want to make it where Naruto does extensive research on dimension warp holes. He learns to control it so he can travel between the world he is in right now and his old world. At least I would think he would want to let others know that he was safe. Idk that's just me, he would obviously take Yuri with him. Tsunade's approval would be fun to play with, I would bet that everyone would be VERY shocked to see Naruto alive and well.**

* * *

**Training grounds **

Naruto was and Shin were currently demonstrating a new spell that they have been working on. Shin smiled, he then frowned, "Why are you guys being extra cautious?" He looked at them blatantly. Everyone had a barrier erected up to protect themselves.

"You're trying to use new magic! His magic attack that could blow us away!" Lynn spoke as Naruto began to let a few chuckles out.

"Better safe than sorry". Tony had a nervous smile on his face.

Naruto shook his head, "The spell isn't as dangerous as it seems. It quite simple actually, while I was studying my gravity seals. I took a look at them with magic, I found out that I could reverse the effect of gravity. Using magic I was able to create a spell that manipulates the wind and pushes out from your feet. You don't know how to water walk, but Shine does. I taught him how to, so he took those effects with magic. He and I worked on pushing our chakra to walk on air". Naruto took a few steps as he was walking in the air, "Since you guys don't have that great access to chakra we worked with magic. We learned by taking the spell and bending the air particles in the air. You send magic to your feet and have it act like footholds and use wind magic to propel you forward". Naruto spoke, "Shin learned to add in gravity magic to make it easier".

Naruto spoke which no one but Shin and he understood. Shin began to float then casted wind magic allowing him to fly. Which everyone began to wipe their eyes to see if they were seeing things right. Naruto walked over to them, "I also decided to amp up your training as well. For now on I'm going to be applying gravity seals to your outfits".

Everyone had sweat drop appear on their foreheads, "Gravity?" Aug spoke.

"Training?" Thor said with a deadpanned voice.

"Yup, I've been using seals to add weights to my clothing. Now I can add gravity instead of the weights and gravity is much more effective! I've been doing it for a few months or so. Testing has been easier with Shin as the guinea pig". Naruto picked up a rock that was about the size of a ball. He placed a magical gravity seal on it. Naruto dropped it to the ground as it created a two feet wide crater. Which everyone was surprised by this.

Julius being one of the strongest tried to pick it up but couldn't. "J-Just how heavy is this thing!" He struggled to pick the rock up.

"Well, you see I put a couple of hundred pounds of gravity over it. Granted it would break anyone's bone in their body. Though it's good for training for one's body". Naruto smiled as Shin walked over.

"So for gravity training then? J-Just how heavy is yours?" Aug asked knowing he was going to regret it.

"Mine? Well, it has to be about close to twenty or twenty-five times earth's gravity". Naruto scratched his cheek.

Everyone stared at Naruto, "I-If you make us do that it kills us!" Thor shouted in worry.

Naruto began to panic as everyone else began to panic, "Wait no! I wouldn't make you jump that far! Sheesh! You make it sound like I drive you guys into the ground with your training".

"YOU! DO!" Everyone screamed at him, and Naruto deadpanned being told that he works them too hard.

* * *

**Later That Night back at Training Camp House **

Naruto and Yuri were talking about meeting her parents for the first time. About advancing their relationship with one another. Little did they know that Shin and Sicilian were doing the same thing in mind.

* * *

**Carlton Estate **

Naruto and Yuri made their way into Yuri's home where she introduced Naruto to her parents. Yuri's mother was an almost identical twin to Yuri. She had an ample chest while she was wearing a purple outfit that fit her body nicely. Her hair was orange with blue eyes. Her father had dark hair with green eyes, "Hello Yuri-chan, oh! You must be Naruto! Yuri has told us so much about you!" Yuri's mother grabbed his hands and smiled, "Your handsome just as Yuri told us! Look at your cute whiskers that she loves!"

"Cute whiskers?" Naruto looked at her.

Yuri began to blush in embarrassment, "Mom! Could you not embarrass me in front of Naruto!" Yuri whined.

Yuri's mom giggled, "It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto. My name is Rozu Carlton".

"I'm Carl Carlton, Yuri's father". Yuri's father was a little shorter than Naruto was. The two shook hands as Carl mentioned, "You got strong handshake very impressive".

Naruto smiled, "Well I use these strong hands to keep Yuri safe". Naruto smirked and Carl did like that comment. The four sat down as Naruto smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet both of you. I was rather curious where Yuri's personality came from. By meeting you two it seems I can see where she gets it from. Though I'm worried where seductive side came from?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at Yuri. Yuri blushed to bring her hands to her face, "Besides that she is an amazing girl, a special someone I wouldn't think I would get to meet".

Rozu smiled, "Well it seems she inherited more qualities from me then!"

Carl sighed, "I was worried about that hon, but it seems you passed that". Carl smiled, "Naruto I must ask for our daughter, what do you see in her?"

Naruto smiled, "I could go be generic and say she is kind and beautiful. The things that make her so special to me is her charming personality. She really caring and supportive, right now my biggest concern with myself is completely opening up. Yuri has been that extra support that I needed, she been the structure to my building. She has been the energy that gives me strength, her being with me. I feel like I'm whole, I feel like I'm complete. I couldn't imagine being away from her, I don't ever want to let her go".

Carl and Rozu both smiled, it was a response that they didn't expect. Rozu asked, "Naruto, I couldn't help but feel that there is so much more to this?"  
Yuri pitched in too, "Yeah ever since I first met you Naruto. You're always great to be around, but there are moments that you seem upset and worried. You have something that you've been bottling up inside".

Naruto smiled, "Well I can see where she gets her awareness from, well to put it simply. I want you guys to know who and what your daughter is dating. I'm obviously not related to Shin, Merlin, and Melinda in any way. Though I know it sounds insane but I cam from a different world".

Both Rozu and Carl's eyes widen, "Y-You must be joking right?" Carl asked.

"Yeah only if that were true, you see. I came from a world filled with Ninja and we used abilities called ninjutsu. There were a total of five nations, I hailed from a village hidden in the leaves. I am Naruto Uzumaki". Naruto smiled as her parents readied themselves and Yuri didn't like where this was going.

Naruto began to explain to them the shinobi system to them along with the Hokage. Once he explained that to them, he told them that there are also beings known as Tailed beasts made up of chakra. The nine tails had to be about 836 feet tall, that was when he was whole. He put a pin in that and let it float there. This wasn't new news to Yuri, but she knew there was more. Naruto told that in the village sixteen years ago, one of the tailed beasts attacked the village. He was being controlled by a masked man who yanked the tailed beast out of a Jinchuriki. A person who is used as a human sacrifice to hold the tailed beast inside of them. Naruto went to explain that the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze was forced to stop the Bijuu by sealing it into a new Jinchuriki. The nine tails did rampaging around and killed a lot of people. Children, parents, civilians, and a lot of others. So Minato sealed it into an infant boy, not just any infant boy. His child, he used the Reaper Death Seal to seal half of it in him and the other half in his child.

"Let me guess, that boy was you wasn't it". Carl deduced as Rozu's eyes widen along with Carl.

Naruto saw the look of fear in their eyes and Yuri did too. Yuri was worried about this; she was worried her parents wouldn't except him. Naruto bit his lip worried that her parents would force them to break up. They would kick him out of the house. Rozu was a bit worried about Naruto having that being sealed in him, "Please understand that Kurama the nine tails wasn't in control. He was being controlled by a masked man". Naruto quickly mentioned, "I just don't want to be forced to end my relationship with Yuri. I-I didn't have many friends or any family growing up". Naruto looked at his hand. Kurama stayed quiet as he said nothing, Kurama always felt bad for how naruto grew up. He never did deserve the way he was treated in Konoha.

Rozu and Carl looked at one another, then they looked at Naruto and the father had a frown on his face. Yuri was worried, she never saw her father upset that often, "To think that you had such a beast inside you. I don't know if I like that, having you near my daughter is worrisome".

Naruto began to worry as he felt his past coming to catch up to him, "I-I see, I want to let you know that I'd never hurt Yuri… I'd never let anything happen to her. If you don't want me to be with her because if I'm a danger to her". Naruto hands began to shake as he looked at the ground, "J-Just I don't want to let her go… before I met grandpa, granny, and Shin. I was alone, I had no family then, I had few people who cared about me. It was only Jiji, Ayame, and Teuchi. I had no parents, I had no siblings or anyone. Yuri if the first one other than family to get this close to me. I've never had anyone love, I might be loud, brash, and annoying. T-Trying to love someone besides family has been so hard to have". Naruto had tears running down his face, "I don't want to leave Yuri, please. Since I left that world, I managed to make friends, I met Ero-Sennin and Tsunade-Obaa! When I was taken from my world, I was alone again! To think that Granny and Grandpa were that willing to take me in!"

Carl and Rozu heard about his past, to think he had to grow up alone. Yuri quickly hugged Naruto, "It's okay Naruto, I don't want to leave you either. I wanted to be with you because I learn what type of person you were. You're a good man who does his best to make others smile and keep others happy. Please, father, let me be with Naruto, he isn't a monster, he isn't that tailed beast. Naruto is different from the others, to think he would care about me for me. Not for my body, or think I was an easy catch. Others were always looking at me as if I couldn't do anything because I am a girl. He doesn't judge me for being a girl".

Carl smiled, "Well I wish you could let me finished, but I can see there has been something you kept inside for a while now. Seems I just helped you move on your relationship. I was going to also say, it seems like you also have everything under control. Naruto if my daughter trusts you even with the tailed beast in you. I'm okay with it, I hope you and Yuri find happiness together. Why would we be mad and upset for something that wasn't in your control? Though I must ask if you have a hard time trusting others?"

Naruto wiped his tear away as he felt the weight leave. He held Yuri as she held him, "When I was a kid before I was allowed to join the academy. I didn't have any type of formal training or anything. The civilians and some ninja of the village would do their best to make life hard. I would either be overcharged for daily necessities, sold rotten food, the worst was being attacked".

"Attacked?" Carl's eyes widen along with Rozu, Yuri's eyes widen, "Attacked Naruto what do you mean?"  
Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Remember I would tell you when I was ready. I guess now is the time to do so than never. Well like I said, the civilians had no problem trying to either rid the village of the demon fox. They had no issue trying to kill me or attack me and leave me to die in the forest. They would forcibly keep the Hokage which was Jiji in long meetings while they did what they could to me. It was the worse on my birthday, October 10th when they celebrated the Fourth Hokage defeating the nine tails. When there were drunk men and Shinobi, they would start hunts".

"Hunt?" Yuri said with a shaky voice as Naruto put his hand on her head.

"Yeah, they really did numbers on me. They do what they could to kill me, though I had the giant furball to thank for keeping me alive". Naruto smiled, "But that's that, I need to know you're okay with me being with Yuri".

Carl smiled, "Naruto I could care less if something to happen to that was out of your control. You seem to be a good man and that's all I care about. I hope you and my daughter are happy". Carl smiled as he stood up and grabbed Naruto's hands. He had naruto stood up with him, "Please make my daughter the happiest you can! She is my only daughter so please take good care of her!" Carl began to cry in Naruto's arm, "Whaaaaaaa! My baby girl is being taken from me! Why! Why so soon! Whaaaaaa!"

Rozu sighed "Dear sit down, well now that we can approve of your relationship in dating. I was would then like to bring something else up. The Carlton is a Noble Family Cousins of the Royal family by blood. We do not except dating terms unless there is a guarantee on engagement terms. You don't have to get married yet, but by the looks of it seems your okay with it". Rozu smiled as she saw the determined look on his face.

Yuri looked up at Naruto, "N-No way! Naruto! Your willing to go through with an engagement!"

Naruto turned his head to Yuri and placed his foreheads on hers, "As long as I get to have you by my side. That you're also ready and okay with it. I'd be glad to take you as my bride. I would hope your parents would offer their blessings".

Rozu and Carl smiled, "We both except you Naruto ad we give you our blessings". Carl held his wife in his arms he began to break down and sob again. Rozu smiled, "I hope you two have a happy life together".

Yuri screamed happily as the butlers and maids of the estate came walking in clapping and congratulating them, "Wait you said you were cousins of Aug and Old Uncle Diseum?"

"Yes, we are, guess I forgot about that". Yuri gently hit herself over the head with her tongue sticking out.

Naruto chuckled, "Yuri I can't wait to be a family, I'll do my best to be a father". Naruto captured her lips as she blushed.

Once they pulled away Yuri punched Naruto gently in the shoulder, "Baka! Not in front of my parents! Children! You're going too fast!" She said sweating.

"I'm not saying to have that now! I'm just saying you know I want to have family one day". Naruto kissed Yuri, Yuri embraced his kiss. Her parents were most happy for their daughter.

* * *

**Later** **Back at the Training Camp House **

Naruto and Yuri came back to find Shin, Melinda, Sicilia, and Merlin walking out of Shin's gate, "Did all four of you guys go?" Naruto was surprised.

"Yea! It went great, I'm engaged to Sicilian now". Shin chuckled, "I guess Sicilian if your sister-in-law now". Shin smiled as Merlin and Melinda smiled proudly.

Naruto and Yuri's eyes widen, "Wait that means Yuri is your new sister-in-law".

"Wait you mean you and Yuri went to…". Shin eyes go white, "Good luck". Shin took Sicilian as Melinda came running up.

"YOU WENT TO YURI'S PLACE TO GET ENGAGED YOU SAID NOTHING TO US!" Melinda smacked Naruto over the head, "SHIN TOLD US SO WE WENT WITH HIM! NOW WE HAVE TO EXPLAIN EVERYTHING TO THEM AND!" Melinda was stopped as Yuri put her hand on her shoulder.

"Mrs. Melinda Naruto already told them everything, they truly liked Naruto". Yuri smiled, "He and I are happily engaged and I don't regret a thing". Yuri smiled happily as Melinda brought Yuri into a hug.

"NOOOO NOT MY OTHER BOY! WHY! WHY DO THEY HAVE TO GROW UP SO FAST!" Melinda began crying as Merlin tried to leave, but Melinda yanked him back into a hug, "It's ALL YOUR FAULT THEY GROW UP SO DARN FAST MERLIN!" She began to yell and beat Merlin over the head with her fan.

Naruto and Yuri slowly inched their way out, _"Rest in peace grandpa". _Naruto and Yuri left to tell the others the good news.

* * *

**Next Day **

Everyone met up wearing new outfits that Naruto and Shin worked on together. Everyone was wearing white undershirts with a blue haori jacket with some light white blemishes on the top. On the neck is black padding that looks like neckwear with golden lining. They had on boots that came up to their knees. The front of the boots were open in the front were on the shin x markings. The part on the boot that was open also had gold lining accents to it. On their arms were black gauntlet similar in design of the neckwear with golden lining, "Wow you guys look great! I think this really suits us! Now with all the protection that we put on your outfits. Almost nothing can hurt you, as long as you pour magic into the outfit. You auto-healing, extra stamina, less stamina drain. Extra layered protection on the outfits as well".

"Then I added in seals onto the outfits that are inside. I placed them out of view, but I can use the Hiraishin to teleport to when in danger. All you need to do is pour magic into the seal in your glove in your wrist. Like that I will teleport to you guys, then I also added gravity seals along with something else I cam up with! Magic battery seals!" Naruto smirked.

"Yup Naruto and I created magic seals in your outfits that have extra store magic that can be used if Naruto can't reach you in time. In other cases if you run out of magic, Naruto and I stored magic in the seals that is like a life support system. It has magic stored in there will only activate and leak out the magic when in danger. It was specifically designed to activate different ways depending on your body's reaction". Shin explained, "The rest is Naruto though".

"I created it where the Kanji seals will activate when your injured and out of magic. The seals will be able to tell if your badly wounded. They will automatically activate the emergency life support system and heal you. If you're in danger and you don't have magic. It will automatically erect a barrier up. It has enough magic in each seal placed on the outfit to use up to over a hundred of Shin's fire spells". Naruto smiled, "Did you get all that?"

Everyone stared blankly at the two as if they were both crazy, "J-Just how long did this take you to make?" Maria asked.

"I say about a few days. I had shadow clones working on them the entire time". Naruto chuckled.

"Since we're in the outfits! Its time to get some real combat training! We're going to be taking on a catastrophic class demon". Shin smirked.

"WHAT!" Everyone screamed as they all began to shake in their boots.

"Don't worry worst-case scenario I placed a summoning seal your outfits. Depending on your seal and what hand signs I do. I can summon you wherever your at". Naruto bit his thumb and made the ram sign. Then Yuri disappeared in a cloud of smoke and appeared next to Naruto, "See!" He smiled placing a kiss on her cheek. Yuri smiled while Aug smiled at the two love birds.

"WHY WON'T YOU LET ME TAG ALONG WITH YOU!" May shouted.

Aug stayed stoic, "Today is real combat day May, I refuse to expose you to that".

"Aug with right May, please wait here. When we come back how about I teach you how to fly". Naruto smiled as Shin nodded.

"Yeah, I could teach everyone how to do so". Shin smiled.

Like that the group went off to go hunt a demon. Everyone did it was relatively easing, Naruto and Shin did nothing but watch them perform. Everyone did just fine by themselves. Their attacks were powerful, they wiped out each demon that got in their way. Naruto and Shin were proud of their friends and how strong they all have gotten. Each one of them could hold their own and take out demons together. It goes to show how effective Naruto's and Shin's training was.

* * *

**A few Days Later **

Shin and Naruto were both in their preparation room. Shin was wearing a blue tuxedo, and Naruto was wearing a black tuxedo with an orange tie, "I can't believe it, even though we only spent like four or five years together. To think that we would see one another both engaged". Naruto smiled.

Shin nodded his head, "To think that even though we weren't related by blood, we yet we act like brothers".

Soon there was a knock on the door. Naruto and Shin's eyes widen to see Yuri and Sicilian walking in. Sicilian was wearing an elegant white and light blue topless dress. Sicilian had her hair put up into a ponytail with her hair nicely flowing behind her. Her outfit gave off revealing her ample chest. Yuri was wearing a topless yellow dress; she had some accents of orange on the dress as well. Her hair was done, but she kept her same style for her hair. Shin and Naruto both said, "W-Wow". As they both stared at Yuri and Sicilian.

"To think that we both went to get engaged on the same day". Yuri giggled.

"Yeah, I think it's sweet, so we're like a sister, now right?" Sicilian giggled.

"Yeah, it seems like it". Yuri smiled, but then Naruto appeared behind her pulling her into his arms.

"Well doesn't my little lily look lavishing". He brought her face close to his.

"Oh right… my name means lily I forget about that. Well, you're my little fishcake". Yuri winked placing a kiss on his cheek.

Naruto let a sigh out mumbling, "I like Maelstrom better".

"Fishcake isn't cuter though". She smiled as the two came in for a kiss.

Sicilian and Shin, well they were doing their own thing, "Ahem!" Two voices spoke up as it was Yuri's mother and Sicilians. Naruto was surprised how closely Sicilian and her mother looked.

Sicilian's mother came over, "Oh you must be Naruto! I know Shin is my son-in-law, but you can also look at me the same. Like a second mother for you! Oh where are my manners? I'm just too excited for Shin and Sicilian. Also, for you too! My name is Irene von Claude. I am Sicilian's mother". She gently shook Naruto's hand. Naruto rubbed the back of his head chuckling.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too, to think Shin and I are both engaged is crazy. Though it's one of the happiest moments in my life". Naruto smiled as he looked to Yuri as she kept blushing.

Soon the mothers left and Shin, Naruto, Yuri, and Sicilian went to ballroom. Yuri asked, "Hey Naruto, I know your Naruto Wolford and all but. I was wondering if our kids and I could take your Uzumaki last name?" Yuri smiled.

Naruto blushed rubbing the back of his head. He smiled and nodded his head giving her a bright smile, "I-I'd be so happy and honored if you did that Yuri… Yuri Uzumaki".

"Hey Yuri, I also got you this. I wanted this to be our engagement ring". Yuri looked at the ring in Naruto's hand as her eyes widen. Naruto took the ring and placed it on her left hand on the ring finger.

The ring was a gold band with their names engraved on the inside. Naruto etched the Hiraishin seal in case of an emergency. Then the gemstone Naruto placed on it was a diamond surrounding an orange diamond. Since she could see through it she saw that Naruto had the Uzumaki clan swirl on it, "Naruto is this the Uzumaki Clan icon on it?"

"Yes, it is, I hope you don't mind". Naruto chuckled, "I wanted to honor my mom in some way. I honor my dad in my looks".

Yuri smiled and blushed to lean into Naruto's arm as they made their way into the ballroom. They went up towards the front Uncle Diseum was already there. Everyone were wearing proper attire, "As we're all gathered here today! Naruto and Shin Wolford are engaged happily to Sicilian Von Claude and Yuri Carlton! As the ruler as the Earlshide Kingdom. I deliver this declaration! Naruto and Shin are my two nephews and Yuri being my only blood related nephew as well. Now Sicilian who I will now also consider my nephew. I hope you all have a happy life in the future! I wish you many happy years together!" Everyone began to clap for them as Yuri leaned into Naruto's arms. His arms were around his waist.

**A/N: Alright! Now I want some opinions, would it be a good idea if somehow. Out of desperation from the Akatsuki, Jiraiya has been this entire time tinkering with space-time jutsu. Trying to find Naruto, he did his final test trying to experiment at the bottom of the final valley's water. He did a space-time jutsu, and Obito tried to intercept Jiraiya. He would want any chance at trying to get Naruto. Jiraiya would obviously make it into the world where Naruto is. Before he dies Naruto would feel the large warp in power and go to find an injured Jiraiya. Obito would be standing there trying to capture Naruto. Before that happens I want Naruto to finally learn magic I want him to learn TIME MAGIC! YES! JOJO! ZA WARUDO! AHAHAHAHAH! Yes, I'm not kidding. I want him to learn to use time magic to stop time. Of course, I would make it eat up his magic, but he has large reserves anyways. So, I think it would be fun and not just that it would make the story more interesting. I can see Obito trying to side with the Demonoids to make it easier to for himself to get Naruto. I think Obito would try because he good at manipulating others, though I feel like Obito would have no idea how to get back. Jiraiya would only know how to get back and forth between worlds. No, Naruto's dream of being Hokage flew out the window when he was engaged to Yuri. He will NOT move back to Konoha. I think Naruto would go to help with the war. Idk let me know what you guys think, TitanFall007 OUT! Ja Ne! **


	10. Beginning of a War

Beginning of a War

**Been a while since I've updated but I might as well, I'm honestly haven't started working on the big chapter I promised for the Angel and Devil story with Naruto. I've been busy working on the My Hero story, then studying for my Bio exam. I also have a Chem Exam coming up next week Friday. So, bear with me is your reading this and the other story. **

Naruto and Shin were standing on the ground as everyone else were flying around. Naruto and Shin were able to finally teach others to use flying magic. Naruto also began to train everyone with gravity seals. Everyone had on three times earth's gravity, so this was an intense work out for all of them. Naruto turned down to May, Aug's little sister, "I want to fly too! I even came prepared this time!"

Naruto stopped May before she could pull her skirt up, "W-Woah! Woah! Woah! Hold it, how about I do this". Naruto cast a spell on May which caused her to skirt to stiffen somewhat but allowed her to move freely. "Then we can do this". Naruto cast his flying spell on her as she began to giggle and fly around.

Of course, Naruto controlled where she went. She told him how high, how low, and what moves she wanted to do. Yuri saw Naruto helping May fly around as Aug chuckled while he floated over to her, "Naruto is pretty good with kids, isn't he? Is that what your thinking?"

Yuri almost lost concentration "Urk! I-I w-what! WHAT! N-No! I mean YES! YES, HE IS! I-I mean! Aug! Shut up! Don't say such things like that!" Yuri fired a bolt of lighting at Aug which caused him to tumble to the ground, the good thing is they were only a few feet off the ground, "Baka Aug!" Yuri began to pick up on Naruto's carefree nature. Then it dawned on her, "OH CRAP! I JUST ZAPPED THE PRINCE!" Yuri flew down where Aug was, "I-I'm so sorry Prince Aug I".

Aug chuckled as he stood up, "Okay, I deserved that. Yuri you don't have to worry about me being a prince and all. I'm going to fall once in a while, besides your picking up on Naruto's carefree nature. I like that about Naruto, he doesn't care if your god, a king, or a Noble. If he doesn't respect you, well he won't give it to you. Rarely does he ever call my old man Uncle Diseum, he still calls him Old Man Uncle Diseum".

Yuri giggled, "Yeah I guess your right, he is begging to rub off on me more".

"I also noticed you have an orange box for your chopsticks at lunch. I know how much Naruto loves orange!" Aug smirked putting his hands under his chin.

Yuri began blushing, "S-Shut up! Just because I like orange it doesn't mean it came from Naruto!" Yuri didn't want to admit that Aug was right.

* * *

**Flashback to Last Night **

Yuri was talking to her mother, Yuri asked Naruto to drop her off back at home. She wanted to visit her parents for a while, "Wait what do you mean I'm obsessed with orange?" Yuri asked her mom confused.

Rozu giggled, "Yuri before you and Naruto began to date, or even got engaged. You told me about the ring a boy gave you. Ever since then you've bought almost everything you own in orange. Your bra, undies, other dresses, and you began to make sure your hair was even nicer. You even added an orange ribbon to your nightstand drawer. Inside the drawer was the box that held the ring that Naruto gave you. The box even had an orange ribbon on it, you kept it and tied it to your nightstand drawer". Rozu added as she chuckled.

"W-Wait so your saying I started liking orange because of Naruto?" Yuri began to recall the events.

"Yup". Rozu gave her daughter a smug look on her face.

Yuri blushed as she remembered the lines Naruto said to her when he gave her the ring, _"Yuri this ring is a sign of my willingness to protect you. You, including everyone else, are my precious people. Until today I haven't had too much to protect. Shin and my grandparents are strong and can take care of themselves. That does not mean I won't stop wanting to protect them. Now I have more people who I want to protect. I want to protect you because of your someone special to me Yuri. Maybe one day you will be something more to me than just my girlfriend". Naruto continued to speak,_ _"As the same promise, I also made to everyone else. I will protect you and everyone else. I don't break my promises. I will never break them, that's my nindo way". Naruto brought her into a hug as her face was buried in his chest. Yuri just wrapped her arms around Naruto and smiled. _

"And your thinking about him right now". Rozu pointed out as Yuri slouched in defeat.

"Y-Yeah… your right!" Yuri sighed.

"I remember how you use to tell me how much you hated your orange hair! Now, look at you!" Rozu added with a chide remark.

Yuri giggled, "Yeah… I love my hair now".

"What about your body? You wished you had a smaller bust because all the guys were the same. They kept looking at you like you were a piece of meat and an easy catch". Rozu kept rubbing the salt in.

"S-Shut up mother! I-I get it! I see how Naruto has changed me for the better alright! Jeez, you don't need to embarrass me so much!" Yuri pouted.

"I'm just happy your happy Yuri, not you have someone to look forward to sharing your life with". Rozu walked over hugging her daughter, "You've turned out to be a beautiful flower".

"Thanks, mom". Yuri hugged back.

"So…". Rozu slowly pulled away.

"So?" Yuri repeated confused.

…

"When do I get grandchildren?" Rozu clapped her hands cheerfully.

"W-WHAT! Ack! MOTHER!" Yuri screamed as Rozu began to laugh walking out of her room.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

***Scene shift* Imperial Castle**

"I see, so the final tower has finally fallen at last". Oliveira said with a monotone voice.

"Yes, which means everything including the towns and villages has been wiped out". Zest replied.

"_The demonoids that Master Strom created along with Zest who led them. Lead attacks on the food caravans. This stopped the food supply, while the nobility lived safe and wealthy lives. The commoners grew weaker and grew resentment to the Nobles. That was when Master Strom was able to turn them into demonoids, they revolted and took down the nobles. They began to way waist to the village after village. Master Strom despises the nobility, but this strategy is victimizing the innocent townsfolk as well". _Miria asked, "My lord, why go to such extremes?" She asked.

* * *

***Scene cut Throne Room* **

Olivera was sitting on his throne talking to the other demonoids, "Thanks to all your efforts we drove this empire to absolute ruin. This day marks an auspicious situation… Since we're done, I wonder what we should tackle net". Olivera put his hand to his chin to think, "Crushing the empire was my one goal, there is nothing else I wish to accomplish. I've achieved everything I've wanted".

"W-What the hell does that mean?" A Demonoid asked.

"That's crazy!" The one next to the other Demonoid spoke up.

"Why stop now? Why not take on the other nations and take on the whole world!?" A Demonoid asked as the others began to agree.

"Tell me why we would trouble ourselves with something so tiresome?" Olivera asked.

"With this many demonoids, we could make a nation of our own!" One spoke up.

"Any of you can pursue anything you wish to possess. I only wish you don't impose them on me". Olivera started without much care for the others, "I'm not interested".

"Is that right? Then, in that case, I'll make my own decisions". A Demonoid with a scar on his face smiled.

"You can go do that; in fact, you could have done that in the very beginning". Olivera pointed out. Like that he began to walk out leaving everyone else behind.

"I am sure there are more of you who share his ideals. If so your free to go don't hesitate". Olivera gestured his hand towards the door allowing them to leave at their leisure.

"Pardon me master, but is it alright to let them do this?" Zest asked bending down to Olivera.

"Makes no difference, as I said I already achieved my goal of overthrowing the empire. We might as well let them do as they please". Olivera let a sigh out.

"Master, if I may be so bold. Why do you have such hate for the empire?" Miria asked.

"Well let me tell you why". Olivera went to talk.

* * *

***Scene Change* the Earlshide Kingdom **

Naruto, Sicilian, Yuri, and Shin were all on top of the castle. They were wearing their mage uniforms with coats. Aug was wearing a separate coat that was golden, with a golden uniform underneath. Today was for Aug was being crowned prince after all. There were lines exchanged between King Diseum and then Aug. Aug replied, "I promise to protect this nation and everyone in it".

"I now recognize you Aug Von Earlshide as crowned prince". Diseum looks down at his son proudly, "I expect to devote your service to the kingdom and its people".

"Yes, your majesty". Aug replied.

Then a knight came running up, "Your majesties! We have grave news! A group of demonoids has shown up in the Kingdom of Swedes! They're attacking right now!"

"How dare you come up here with such new!" A knight shouted.

"NO! Leave him be if a Demonoid is attacking that takes priority". Aug smiled on his face as he looked at Naruto and Shin. Naruto had a grin on his face as he punched his hands into one another.

Like that the crowd began to slowly panic, "Please do not panic!" Aug stated in the microphone that Shin invented to help Aug speak up in front of the entire kingdom, "Do not be alarmed, the kingdom of Swede will be helped. We have a group to fight them, we'll resist the demonoids!" Aug turned to Naruto and Shin, "You ready?" Aug turned to everyone else.

"Yes, your majesty!" Everyone else replies.

Naruto smirked, "Well you may be crowned prince, but I'll take that crown from you one day". Naruto chuckled as everyone in the kingdom deadpanned.  
"He means he is ready, common let's go!" Shin smiled.

Aug looked at the crowd again, "This is Naruto and Shin Wolford! The grandsons of the Wiseman and Lady Guru. These two are also the ones who defeated the Demonoid who appeared here recently. Today with my classmates and I, we've been continuously improving ourselves. under Shin's and Naruto's leadership, we have gained the strength to stop this! We'll go to Swedes at once and eradicate those demonoids at once!" Aug threw his cloak off along with everyone else, "Naruto… Shin if you two could help put everyone's minds at ease.

Naruto quickly walked up to the microphone before Shin could, "Don't worry everyone! We'll make sure that we defeat the demonoids! That's a promise! I don't go back on my word! That's my nindo way Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted in the microphone as everyone deadpanned, but they were filled with hope. Though, many were confused with the nindo way and Dattebayo… I mean what the hell does that mean?

"Shin comes up with a name instead of study group, it makes us sound like we're a bunch of nerds". Aug smirked.

Shin swallowed as he walked up, "Ladies and gentlemen, do not worry. Everyone here has the combat and ability to defeat the enemy. What my brother Naruto meant, is that he will protect all of us including you. He said that it was a promise and he never breaks his promises. We will win because".

Naruto walked up putting his hand on Shin's shoulder and telepathically told him the name. The two went to speak at the same time, "We're the Nine-Tailed Fox Magicians!" _"WHAT THE NINE-TAILED FOX MAGICIANS!" _Everyone, but Yuri, shouted internally confused as Aug began to giggle. Naruto and Shin both stated together. The rest of the group were completely confused by Naruto's and Shin's words. Naruto and Shin threw their coats off, Naruto's body began to glow with a golden chakra. Naruto's pupils become slits, the whisker-like markings on his face become thicker to resemble the trigram, and the chakra shroud's shape alters to resemble a full-length haori.

Naruto jumped into the air floating using magic as a giant nine-tailed fox began to form around him. The fox took form as Naruto shouted, "Common everyone! Nine of you in each tail, the rest can go into the body!" Olivia, Julius, Mark, Tony, Lynn, Thor, Alice, Sicilian, and Aug jumped into the nine tails. They all threw their cloaks off, Shin jumped into the main body of the fox. Naruto extended his hand outwards to pull Yuri into the head with him. They were able to float in the body without having to use magic. Everyone's began to glow with a golden chakra haori as well, "Onwards Nine-Tailed Fox Magicians!"

"Okay! This is pretty awesome!" Aug shouted.

"Yo! Let's go!" Thor said pumped.

"Nine-Tailed Fox Magicians! I could get used to this name!" Maria smirked.

"Not bad Naruto". Yuri placed a kiss on his cheek earning a blush from Naruto.

Everyone else were excited as Naruto shared Kurama's chakra with everyone. Naruto, Shin, and the others began to fly off in the nine tails form, **"Really you use me as your team's name? Then you allow these vermin in my body!? Naruto!" **Kurama growled once they were a good distance away.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Everyone shouted confused, Shin, and Yuri were the only ones who knew what this was.

"Yeah, long story short. I'm from a different world, I was made into a Jinchuriki as a baby. What we're in is a beat known as a Bijuu, they're made up of chakra and he is inside of me. We're kinda working together for a while now!" Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as everyone just stared at Naruto confused, shocked, and didn't understand a single word he just said, "I'll explain in later". Naruto forgot they didn't know about Kurama.

Everyone just stared at Naruto confused and shocked, they wondered just how powerful Naruto was. As they were flying Aug speaks up, "So the Nine-Tailed Fox Magicians?" Aug said with a smirk.

Naruto smirked back, "Well I think it fits us quite well as were flying in a beast that is a nine-tailed fox. Neh Kurama what do you think? You're a mascot!"

"**SHUT UP NARUTO! I AM THE KING OF ALL BIJUU I WILL NO BE!" **Kurama was interrupted as Yuri flew out of the head for a moment and began to rub Kurama's ear, **"Ohh my Kami… yes… right there… that feels good… there a little to the left… ooh… yeah… that's the spot." **Kurama began to almost purr and grumble as Yuri rubbed his ear.

"Awww he so cute!" Alice said with a lot of pep in her voice.

"I think this is pretty cool. It's so manly!" Julius said while flexing his muscles he could feel the nine tails power.

Shin thought it was pretty cool as well, "Well I do think I can get used to this!"

"Yeah, Naruto is amazing!" Sicilian said with amazement.

"Hey, Naruto, Shin were coming up on the border," Thor spoke up.

"Already? Well, I'll have Kurama slow down a bit". Naruto slowed them down as they continued to look out for the Kingdom of Swedes.

"You know now that I think about it, fighting these demonoids give me the jitters," Maria said with worry.

Naruto smiled, "Don't worry Dattebayo! I'll make sure I protect you guys no matter what! I'm pretty sure you guys are stronger than you realize. I believe in you guys, so don't worry I'll be there if you guys ever need me!"

"Yeah, Naruto is right. We'll watch each other's back". Shin speaks up trying to help everyone to relax.

"Now when we arrive, I want you guys to pair up and watch each other's back. I know you guys can all fight, Sicilian I want you to focus on the wounded. Shin, you stay near Sicilian to make sure she stays safe. The rest of us will take on the demonoids." Naruto smiled, then he felt Yuri rest her head on his shoulder.

Maria puffed her cheeks out, "No fair! Everyone was able to find some sort of lover!" Maria said annoyed, "Just you watch demonoids! I'm going to vent out all my frustration on you!" Maria screamed as Naruto deadpanned, _"Tou-san said that women can get scary… just like Kaa-san." _Naruto remembers meeting them that one time when he met his mother, she was indeed scary.

"Alright enough messing around. The Kingdom of Sweed is in view." Aug focused forward as everyone prepared for battle.

Naruto dropped Kurama mode as he charged forward. He saw two demonoids attacking a woman and her daughter. Naruto came charging in, "HEY GET AWAY FROM THEM!" Naruto slammed his fist into the Demonoid who has the black vest on. Naruto sends them flying away, Naruto quickly brought his body around kicking the guy, with the scythe, in the face sending him flying into a building.

"Naruto try not to lead jump in so quickly, that was a little reckless," Thor warned Naruto.

"Don't worry so much, getting them away from the civilians is my top priority!" Naruto quickly walked over to the mother and child, "Are you two alright?" Naruto asked.

"W-Who are you?" The little girl asked.

Naruto smirked as he pointed at himself and Thor, "We're the Nine Tail Fox Magicians! We come from Earlshide!"

Thor nods his head, "Don't worry we're here to help save everyone." Thor added, "Now follow, me I'll escort you to safety. Naruto… try not to overdo it." Thor chuckled as he began to walk away.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean! You say I'll destroy everything!" Naruto threw his one hand into the air as he stomped his feet on the ground comically. Naruto stopped when he saw the little girl smiling and waving to him. He smiled, he smiled knowing that he and the rest of the group were going to save everyone.

Just then Naruto head Aug's voice as he was speaking to everyone in Sweed, "Attention everyone! I am the prince from the Kingdom of Earlshide! I am Aug Von Earlshide! My group and I have acquired the power to take down the demonoids! I can assure you that we will work with your royal guard! We will protect you, now for you demonoids! I can assure you! You will be eradicated from this place! So you better abandon hope! Run! Run while you still can! We have two heroes on our side, both of them have defeated Demonoids before! We have Shin and Naruto Wolford the grandsons of Merlin the Wise man and Melinda the Guru!" Aug shouted as the Demonoids began to snicker. While the civilians all cheered to the Nine Tail Fox Magicians.

Soon everyone grouped up, like that Naruto took lead, "Alright everyone we need to cover ground quickly. I want you two to go in pairs. Let's get going now! Sicilian you go heal the people who need it at the sanctuary. I'll send a clone to go with you, I'll be fine, if I transform into Kurama mode, don't worry."

"HAI!" Everyone shouts as they begin to run off.

"Sicilian, do your best, I'll come running if you need it." Shin held Sicilian's hands close to his.

Before Yuri left, she gave Naruto a quick kiss on his cheek, "Wish me luck! I'll make sure to take out as many as I can!" Yuri shouted with her fist into the air as her and Shin ran off to protect the west side.

Naruto flew into the air as he saw in the distance a Demonoid taking out guards on the perimeter. He charged in as the Demonoid shot a blast that killed the soldiers. Naruto grit his teeth as he flew in and knocked his next attack away, which was shot at the girl mages behind Naruto. Naruto fell into a stance ready to fight, "Oh? Your one of the mages that the prince talked about!" He smirked, this Demonoid had brown hair on the sides, blonde on top, and a scare on the right side of his face.

"Hmp, begone". Naruto muttered as two clones above the Demonoid slammed two Rasengans into his back killing him. Naruto turned to the two female mages, "Hey you ladies alright?"

* * *

**Scene Change **

A group of Sweed soldiers were backed into a corner by two demonoids. The guards were shaking in fear, they did what they could to fight. But these monsters were too strong, but suddenly one of the demonoids were frozen in a pillar of ice. The other Demonoid looks up to see Yuri, "W-WHY YOU!" He screamed.

Yuri chuckled standing on top of the building, "Oh my! You saw me?" Yuri said with her left hand with two fingers extended outwards.

"YOU DID! HOW DARE!" The Demonoid was preparing an attacking, but he was quickly cut by a sharp object.

It was by Tony with the vibration sword, "Man this thing cuts!" Tony smirked.

The soldiers all cheered, some of them even had a crush on Yuri. Yuri giggled as the soldier clapped for her and Tony, Yuri said, "Sorry boys, but I'm already engaged to the man of dreams." This quickly ended the men's clapping.

One of them shouted, "Damn that boy! HE GOT SO LUCKY!" One soldier shouted as the rest of them began to agree, Yuri, deadpanned along with Tony.

* * *

**Scene change **

Two demonoids found the safe house that all the injured were being watched after. Soon the two both descended as it was being guarded by Tony and the clone Naruto was inside. Tony was prepared to fight, but Olivia fire off an earth spell smashing into the farmer looking Demonoid, "Don't worry Mark! I got your back!" She said with determination.

Then the other Demonoid jumped at Olivia, "Damn you! ARGGG!" He screamed as Mark fired a flame spell burning the Demonoid.

"I got your back, Olivia!" He said with a smile on his face.

"Y-You're not a swordsman!" The one Demonoid who was burnt almost to a crisp stood up.

"Never said I was!" Mark and Olivia were back to back as they both cast a stronger flame spell together incinerating the Demonoid to ashes.

* * *

**Scene Change **

Inside the safety home, Sicilian was doing the best she can to heal the injured. Naruto, even though he was a clone. He used what magic he had himself as a clone to heal the others. The two ran around helping as many injured as they could.

* * *

**Scene Change **

Shin was in the middle of a battlefield full of demonoids. He was launching attack after attack. These demonoids couldn't even get close to Shin. Some came from his right, incinerated, left, incinerated, from above, incinerated These demonoids were walking into a death trap. Shin was getting fed up on how weak these demonoids were, "Common! IS THAT ALL YOU GUYS GOT!" Shin shouted out wanting more.

Naruto arrived on top of a building hearing Shin scream, "Shin… I've never seen you want to test your skills so much." Naruto stood at the top and watched his brother kill Demonoid after Demonoid.

* * *

**From the side **

A Demonoid with red hair watched in shock and awe, "W-Where does he get the force of his magic! H-how is he so strong!" He said scared.

He then remembers Olivera telling him that Shin gave him a good thrashing, but Naruto. Well, Naruto was far beyond his level in strength.

* * *

**Scene Change with Maria and Aug **

Maria did a magic search, "Your highness I did a quick search, I think we've about wrapped things up here."

"Yes, but don't let you guard down," Aug said as there was an explosion.

Soon a man with the brown/blonde hair, and the scar on the right side of his face appears before them, "Where is he!? Where is that blonde brat with whiskers! I'll make him pay for driving that attack into my back!" The Demonoid screamed.

"Oh you mean Naruto, well he isn't here," Aug smirked.

"That voice… oh, your prince Aug of Earlshide!" The Demonoid asked curiously.

"That's right, we've come here to put you down!" Aug got ready to fight, "Before we fight, I must ask. What are you after? Are you the Demonoid's leader?"

"Huh? What if I am?" He smirked.

"Once I pound your head in, it will dampen the other's will to fight." Aug squinted his eyes at the Demonoid.

"Just come and try it! It will take more than just taking this empire down to satisfy my anger! I'll kill every last one of you!" He smirked as his eye began to glow and his muscles bulked up.

"Is that the source of your power?" Aug asked as he extended his hand out as if he was going to do an attack, "No matter… you will still be defeated."

"I'll tear you apart!" The Demonoid screamed as he lunged forward at Aug.

Maria quickly slammed her hands down to use a surprise attack. She was shocked when the Demonoid was holding up to bodies as a meat shield, "A sneak attack eh? I like it! Me! Fabio! Will make you my woman!" he screamed.

"Well I am looking for a boyfriend, but you just don't fit the bill," Maria smirked back.

Maria began to shoot off a volley of lighting and Aug was shooting bolds of lighting. They saw that the Demonoid must have found some mages magic gear and stole them. **(A/N: He did not take them from those girl mages. He picked them off of someone else, he was injured by Naruto, but not killed. I know, I know, but I didn't realize he was important for later. Lmao). **

Soon his magic gear broke because he lost concentration. He saw that Maria broke it, "You lost concentration." Then there was a sudden bolt of lighting courtesy of Aug. Fabio looked at the hole in his chest. He muttered, 'D-Damn you'. He fell to the ground dead.

* * *

**Scene Change **

The Demonoid with red hair was worried, he didn't think the other demonoids would be taken out so easily. _"Our original plan was to draw out Naruto's and Shin's full power. We wanted to gauge their strength to see just how powerful they were. Now, what do we do?"_ The boy with red hair asks this to himself.

* * *

**In the distance**

Zest closed his eyes and thought, "I know… can I ask you a favor… Miria?"

* * *

**Scene Change **

At the gate, there was an explosion that blasted open the iron gates. Miria came walking through as fire surrounded with every step she took. Her red eyes glowing and her hair floating in the air because of her aura, "Bring it on… humans." She states coldly.

Miria fire off a giant attack, then Alice and Lynn came jumping in putting up a barrier. Alice shouted, "Everyone gets back!" She shouted to the terrified guards behind her.

"I hate to say it, but you'll slow us down!" Lynn shouted back at them. The guards quickly retreated.

Miria finished her attack and shocked, "W-Who are you?" She asked looking at the two petite magicians.

They both struck a pose, "Nine Tail Fox Magicians!" They both shouted. Looking at her menacingly! **(A/N: Let me know if you get the reference!) **

Their fight soon commenced as Alice began to fire off blue-red flames at Miria, she stood there putting up a simple barrier. Miria deflected the attack as it was sent flying into a clock tower destroying it, "Ops overdid it a little." She said looking back at the guards.

"Alice! Look out!" Lynn shouted.

Alice was sent flying back as Miria used her magic to send her flying. Alice skidded on the ground but landed on her feet. Her magic gear began to heal her, "Enchanted gear?"

"WHY YOU!" Alice fired off more volleys of flames towards Miria.

Miria quickly dodged, she fired off demonic attack as Alice put up a barrier, but Miria cut her attack short. She came sliding underneath Alice's attack tripping her.

Lynn went to fire magic, but Miria used Alice as a shield using one hand to pin both of her arms behind her back, "S-She strong!" Alice winced in pain.

"A-Alice!" Lynn bit her lip not knowing what to do next.

Miria smiled, "Your fighting style is amateurish.

* * *

**Scene Change to the Demonoid boy with Red Hair **

"I see master Zest… he sent reinforcements…". The boy cast a wide area to spell everyone to hear.

* * *

**Scene change to three demonoids**

"Listen, everyone! All Demonoids withdraw! We're at a disadvantage! Withdraw immediately!" The three demonoids listen confused.

"What? Retreat!?"

"I want to run wild!"

"To think we're losing to humans!?" Just then he was shut up by a blue flame from Shin.

"We're at a disadvantage here! Retreat and regroup!" The same voice shouted before. The two Demonoids watched as Shin came walking towards them as blue flames behind continued to burn.

Like that all Demonoids began to run, Naruto and Shin both saw this. They both floated into the air, as blue balls of flames appear in their hands. They both shouted, "Don't think! You're getting away!" Naruto and Shin both shouted at the same time even though they were meters apart from one another covering different sectors. They both fired off a blue beam sweeping the entire border of the kingdom. Just then they had to pull up so they didn't hit any allies.

Shin and Naruto both saw a large explosion. Naruto and Shin both began to fly in that direction. Naruto caught up to Shin, "I can sense the Demonoid over there… it's powerful… probably one of the strongest we've ever face." Naruto said with a serious face.

Shin nodded his head, "Common! Let's go!" They both shot off quickly towards the raging battle.

* * *

**At the Battle **

Yuri and Tony were behind a wall waiting for an opening, "Cover me!" Tony shouted as he ran out with his sword. Yuri turned the corner and fired a fire spell.

Miria used Alice and threw her at Yuri's attack, Alice put up a barrier and Yuri lessen the power of her attack. The two slammed into one another.

Tony came to their aid, "Yuri! Alice! HUH!" He looked shocked as Miria appeared in front of him. She kicked the sword out of his hand. She went to punch him; he uses his barrier. Miria shattered his barrier and had an attack at the read hitting him point-blank in the face. This sent him flying into a wall knocking him out cold.

Lynn stood up and fired a lightning bolt, but Miria dodged and used earth magic to trap her and then knocking her out. Alice screamed in rage readying her attack, but Miria went to shoot her attack at them, but then moved her arm. She aimed at the downed Tony, she fired, and Alice rushed in to save him. She cast a quick barrier, trying to fend the attack off. However, a piece of earth shot up and hit her in the gut knocking her out.

Yuri screamed, "Alice!" Yuri backed up frightened and scared, she quickly put her hands up to cast a spell.

Miria went to strike and kicked Yuri away, Yuri had a barrier up which blocked the attack. Miria then brought her foot around to kick her. Yuri took a boot to the face as it sent her into the ground, "How annoying these clothes are." Miria cast a powerful spell that removed the enchantment on Yuri's clothing.

Yuri tried to fire an attack off, but Miria punched at her stomach. Yuri hunched over in pain; she didn't lose consciousness. Yuri still went to fight back, Miria this time grabbed the back of her face and smashed it into the ground, "Let's using you will draw out their power." Miria smirked as she lifted Yuri's face from the ground. She had a bad bruise on her cheek, as well as the blood running down her lip. "Oh? What's this?" Maria grabbed Yuri's left hand, "Oh? Is this an engagement ring? How cute." Miria smirked as Yuri noticed what she wanted to do.

"N-No!" Yuri quickly fired a magic attack in Miria's face, but it did nothing, "T-That was from N-Naruto." Yuri had one eye close and the other open, she was angry, "Don't you dare touch it!" Yuri smacked her hand away as Yuri stumbled backward away from Miria.

"How cute, you and Naruto are engaged… I wonder… what it be like if I killed him in front of you… perhaps… I killed you in front of him… well, either way. I'll do it eventually." Miria walked forward and stopped as she brought her hand right up to Yuri's face, "Begone." She stated coldly as she fired off a beam of demonic energy. However, she was interrupted as a flash of yellow dodged her attack and she found a deep cut on her arm.

She slowly turned around to find Naruto hunched on the ground over by Shin where Lynn was. Alice, Tony, Thor, and Yuri were laid next to one another. Naruto looked at Yuri, "Yuri! Yuri! Tell me your okay! She removed your enchantment!" Naruto said worriedly, he quickly took off his shirt and jacket. He covered the injured Yuri with it.

"N-Naruto… Y-You need it I-I." Yuri spat up some blood as Naruto sent magic into his clothes that began to heal Yuri.

The only thing Naruto had on was a black t-shirt with a fishnet armor a t-shirt. Naruto growled as he stood up as Yuri recovered from her injuries and slept, "Shin I know this is selfish… **but stay out of my way**." Naruto's voice changed to a deep voice which Shin backed up a bit.

Miria who was watching this felt the sudden change in Naruto's energy. Naruto slowly began to walk towards Miria with his hair covering his face. Shin began to heal the others if they were knocked out. Miria charged at Naruto with intense speed, but when she went to kick him. He brought his left hand up and caught her attack. She tried to pull back, she twirled herself around to kick him. Naruto let go and dodged.

Miria lunged forward shooting an explosive blast at him, but Naruto took his fist and grabbed her attack. His hand engulfed her attack as he crushed her breaking the bones. Miria let a scream of the pain out as she backed up. Naruto said**, **"You hurt them… you hurt my friends… you destroy and ravage this innocent town. I want to know one thing I don't stand for my friends and this kingdom's innocent getting hurt! WHAT ALSO BOILS MY BUBBLE IS WHEN YOU WENT TOO FAR ON YURI!" Naruto had a golden cloak that shrouded his body. Naruto's pupils become slit, the whisker-like markings on his face become thicker to resemble the trigram, and the chakra shrouds resemble a full-length haori.

Miria's eyes widen, "J-Just what the hell is he!?" She said shocked with wide eyes.

Naruto tightened his fist, "Someone you don't mess with!" Naruto disappeared from her eyes.

Miria turned around to dodge an attack from Naruto but he wasn't behind her. She around but was quickly met with a punch to her back realizing that he tricked her. She was sent flying forward into a wall. She flipped herself around and her demonic aura skyrocketed, everyone felt her energy levels increasing making it a bit harder to resist. Shin was standing there watching just how far apart they were in strength.

Miria lunged forward trying to hit Naruto. Naruto simply dodged without a care in the world, a chakra hand came from his back which blocked her attack, "W-What! How is that!" She was met with a roundhouse kick to the face courtesy of Naruto. Just then Naruto was hit with a paralysis spell as he saw a Demonoid with red hair try to stop him, "Miria use a bomb attack now!" He shouted.

Miria jumped into the air and prepared her attack. Naruto eyes widen as he shouted, "KURAMA!" Naruto's body erupted into chakra as he took shape of a Golden Nine-Tailed Fox. He quickly swung his claw at Miria stopping her attack. Naruto also took the other claw and swiped at the other Demonoid, "No one ever threatens or hurts the people I care about! NO ONE! NOW DISAPPEAR!" Naruto called upon two clones as he began to create a Rasengan, he then added wind chakra. Everyone heard the buzzing of his attack that took shape of a fuma shuriken. Naruto shouted, **Tailed Beast Bomb Rasenshuriken! **Kurama created the tailed beast bomb and Naruto fired the Rasenshuriken throwing it at the down Miria and redhead Demonoid causing a massive explosion that disintegrated anything everything inside of it.

Once Naruto dropped out of Kurama's form. He saw the dust clear and saw only one figure alive. Miria stood up bleeding heavily with her clothes in tatters, her wincing in pain. That attack hurt her, it hurt her on the cellular level. Naruto felt his hands were a little numb, but Kurama fixed that quickly. Naruto walked forward and grabbed her by the collar of what her clothes remained. He glared at her in the eyes and said, "If you… your demonoids… if anyone tried to attack another kingdom. I'll promise you… I'll hunt down Olivera… I'll exterminate him, your kind, in a blink of an eye. The only reason you continue breathing is that I want you to tell him my message." Naruto looked up as he saw a clone come jumping down with the dead body of Zest.

Mira's eyes widen in shock to she one of her ally's dead. He had two large Rasengan indents on his torso and his stomach, "W-Who i-in the hell are you?" She asked wanting to know who Naruto was, his power, his abilities were otherworldly.

Naruto growled, "You can take over kingdoms… hurt the people… you can destroy all you want. I will always stop you because I am something you and your kind will never be able to destroy. I am the hope of this and all other countries. I am the answer that all living beings that cry out for peace. I am the protector of the innocent, I am the light that flattens the night! ! I am Uzumaki Naruto! So, don't you forget it! ALLY TO GOOD! NIGHTMARE TO YOU" Naruto threw her out of the kingdom just with his raw strength. He turned his Kurama mode off as he turned back towards the others.

Naruto makes his way over slowly as Yuri stands up with his help, "Y-You did it… you were able to drive the rest of the demonoids away." Yuri rubbed her head.

"Yeah, that was amazing!" Thor added.

"That was so manly!" Julius added.

"Must say, we're lucky to have you guys on our side." Mark chuckled.

"Yeah, even I don't know if I could have driven them back like that," Shin added.

Naruto sighed, "All I care about are keeping people safe, and the people I care about safe too."

The group makes their way to a safe area where everyone was being healed. Naruto and Shin walk in to find many still wounded and Sicilian doing her best to heal everyone. Shin, Naruto, Yuri, Olivia, Alice, and Maria jump into beginning healing. Naruto on his patience he gave them a small bit of Kurama's chakra which healed everyone almost instantly. Sicilian was doing her best to heal everyone, but she was struggling because her reserves were running low. Naruto saw how distressed Sicilian was and so did Shin.

Shin walked over to find Sicilian trying to heal a man who was dying. She didn't have the reserves to heal him. She was struggling and still hating the fact that she was still too weak to do anything. Shin stepped in and healed the man with his magic, but the man's wound was deep and life-threatening. Shin said, "Sicilian you kept this man stable for this long… you healed so many others too. Don't you think you didn't do anything." Shin frowned, "I don't know even if I can save him… the wound is so deep."

"W-What! Please! You have to save my husband please!" The woman begged.

"I-I'm trying but even my healing magic won't do anything, it's a life-threatening injury. I'm not that proficient in healing him." Shin began to struggle to try to keep his concentration. Soon he saw another pair of hands go above his. He looks up to see Sicilian again working her hardest after she caught her breath.

Sicilian said, "Then let's do it together." She smiled as the two began to heal the man, the two saw his wound slowly closing. Soon his wound closed, and they were able to save the husband, the woman thanked Shin and Sicilian a lot.

Shin smiled, "Sicilian you did a lot today, you've saved a lot of lives." Shin held her close.

"I-I know but I feel like I didn't do enough… many ended up dying on my watch, even the clone that Naruto left me. He was only able to save a few before he disappeared." Sicilian looked down on herself.

"Now that's not true look." Shin pointed to the civilians that she did save. Her eyes widen in shock as they all bowed and said.

"Thank you for saving us!"

"You're like a saint!"

"You saved my mother!"

"You saved my father!"

"You saved my son! You're a saint for sure!" They all spoke up as Sicilian felt a bit better about herself, she knew she had a long way to go. All she can do it continue to get stronger so she can help more people.

Soon everyone thanks Naruto, Shin, and the others for their help in saving the kingdom. Naruto was able to single-handedly push back the Demonoid. Naruto and the others began to take their leave and report back to the king. They made their way back and while flying in Kurama Naruto said, "Guys… when I was fighting that woman Demonoid… I-I felt it. I could sense it." Naruto narrows his eyes.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Aug asked while the others were listening intently.

"I-I… I could sense it… she was pregnant." Naruto spoke looking at the ground they flew over. Aug was shocked and silent, "H-How are you so sure?" Aug was baffled at this news.

"S-She is different than the others. Yes, the others wanted destruction and death… however, she was different than the others. It was as if she… had a will of her own. S-She had human emotion… even if she was a Demonoid." Naruto looked at his fist, "It before I decided to kill her like the others… I-I sensed her baby… inside of her." Naruto frowned, "I-I don't know… what to think, but I think these demonoids are evolving from they use to be."

"It's a high possibility, they were able to talk, and wield weapons. Well, let's report this to the king.

With that, the group arrived back at the palace and relayed information to the king. The king announced that the Nine-Tailed Fox Magicians saved the Kingdom of Swede. The kingdom threw a celebration while Naruto, Shin, and Aug planned their next move. They came to a single conclusion; it was to save the world from the demonoids rampage. However, Naruto says something that baffles the two of them. Naruto says, "Guys I think we aren't supposed to kill them… I mean… if they can walk, talk, and understand like us. I-I don't want to be the person who has killed a Demonoid that had a will of its own. Yea, some demonoids were evil and wanted to pillage and kill. Then there was that woman that I was fighting. All I could sense for her was her will to survive. S-She was pregnant… she didn't want to lose her child." Naruto put his hand on his other arm.

Aug closed his eyes, "Well that's a matter we will discuss when we get there."

"It's hard to think that the Demonoid we fought had a better sense of morals than the others. Maybe your right… but we need to be careful, they could strike at any moment." Shin warned, "This is only the beginning."

Naruto tightened his headband on his forehead, "The storm had yet to come."

* * *

**Kingdom of Bluesphere Empire**

Olivera listened to the injured Miria intently as she talked about Naruto's otherworldly abilities to him. Olivera bit his lip, "Well it seems we drastically underestimated Naruto's power. However, I have recently acquired a new ally I think you would like to meet. We both have goals that we want to achieve… isn't that right Madara Uchiha?" Olivera said as a swirl appeared beside Miria as it shocked her. Olivera went to leave, "Oh and Miria is that side project doing well?"  
Miria rubbed her belly, "It's still early to tell… but I think it's coming along well."

Madara who was standing next to Miria smiled behind his mask, "Soon… I will have you… Naruto… Uzumaki."

* * *

**Kingdom of Earlshide **

Naruto, Shin, and Aug were currently in the castle before the king talking about what their next mission was. The king agreed that they were to continue training and honing their skills to get even stronger. The kind acknowledged this and also said, "I slept on the proposition you gave me last night Naruto." Merlin and Melinda raised an eyebrow along with Shin and Aug.

Diseum said, "I think your heart is in the right area to help the demonoids live a peaceful life they are capable of thinking for their own well being and the future. However, if they still prove to be a danger to the other kingdoms. I will not hesitate to put out the kill on sight order."

Soon the doors of the castle open with guards escorting two people. Naruto turned his head as his eyes widen, "Your majesty we bring two unknown foreigners saying that they know who Naruto Wolford is."

Naruto looked at what was in Infront of him. Sasuke was wearing dark blue pants, over which hangs a blue cloth that covers him from his stomach to his knees, he had a purple vest that was similar to Jiraiya's red vest on his chest. Naruto also saw Jiraiya with him as well, "S-Sasuke? Pervy-Sage?"

"It's good to see ya dobe." Sasuke had a smirk on his face.

Jiraiya came walking up, "It's good to see that you've grown up brat… you look even cooler since the last time I've seen you."

Naruto quickly ran up to Jiraiya and gave him a hug, even if he only knew him for roughly a month. The stupid pervert was still there and trained him during that month, "Pervy-Sage! Sasuke! How the hell did you guys get here!" Naruto was shocked beyond belief.

Jiraiya sighed, "Well it's a long story… that reminds me Naruto your fifteen, now right?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "I'm sixteen, why do you ask?"

"That's what I'm afraid of… you see Sasuke here is seventeen. I wonder if the years here are longer than the ones back in the elemental nations. Well, we came here for some dire issues Naruto… the fourth Great Ninja War has been declared." Jiraiya's eyes narrowed as Naruto's eyes were also as serious.

"I'm listening." Naruto quickly spoke as Shin, Aug, Yuri, Merlin, and Melinda were shocked to see who was in front of them.

**A/N: That's it, it took me a while to write this. So, I hope you all enjoyed it! So yes, I will be diving into the fourth great ninja war now. I need to know! Do Shin and the rest of the Nine-Tailed Fox Magicians go with Naruto? Does Shin and only Yuri go? Does Shin, Sicilian, and Yuri go? Does Shin help fight in the war? Does Sicilian also taken under Tsunade's or Sakura's apprenticeship to be taught better medical magic… well, not medical ninjutsu but something to do with healing? Let me know what you think! As for how they got there! You will just have to find out next chapter! TitanFall007 OUT! Ja Ne! Oh! And yes! I DID MAKE NARUTO DO A DRAGON BALL Z REFERENCE! **


End file.
